A Whole New World
by Crystal 700
Summary: It's the middle of the year at Ouran when two new students transfer into the 1st and 3rd year classes. Who are they? Why are they here? What are they trying to hide? Will they be the reason two certain club members get together?
1. Chapter 1

A girl with long golden blonde hair that fell to her waist closed the door to a 2011 Blue Mustang. She was a well-muscled curvy girl with a face any girl would kill for what with long lashes, baby blue eyes a normal sized nose and full pink lips. Though the way she dressed might also say something about her. She was dressed in a strapless black shirt with pure blue lacing up the torso that pushed her c-cup breasts up. She had blue skinny and black boots. Her accessories consisted of a single necklace that was made of a gold heart with a pink pearl in the middle on a gold chain. She reached back in and took out a gray jacket and a brown satchel.

"I can't believe they're making me go here." she muttered.

"And I can't believe that they're making me go with you." someone said exiting from the other side of the car. She had a very slim curvy figure with a thinner face than the first girl but had all the same features. She also had long hair but hers was black and reached her mid-back and her eyes were a stunning shade of purple. She wore a black crop top with sliced cut outs over her d-cup breasts and three quarter length sleeves paired with faded boot cut jeans and black converse she was as smoking as her friend.

The blonde rolled her eyes and entered the building. After entering the actual the pair split. Walking down the halls the blonde began to finger the small necklace that adorned her neck. She ignored all the stares she got as she went down the hall. Ignoring the stares she was receiving she opened the door to the classroom.

As she sat down in the desk she sighed and flipped through her favorite book. She'd always loved how it was something only she knew how to read no matter what school she went to. After all it was written in a dead language. As she began the first chapter she felt herself get deep in the story and shut out all the other noise. That's when she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Whoa calm down girly." the person said and she could tell it was a female...oh crap.

"My names not girly." she retorted.

"Whatever. You look smart so we'll cut you a deal new girl. Do our homework and we'll be your friends." she said and Marsha saw there were others.

"No. Buzz off." she said and went back to he book. She caught the hand in the near slap twisted it behind the girl and shoved her on a desk.

"She's breaking my arm!" the girl cried and Marsha kept her face blank of emotion.

"I am not. If I bent it any harder it would break. Now listen closely cause I'll only say it to you once. I will not be your friend just because you are too ditzy to do your own damn homework." she said as she let the girl go gathered her things and headed for the library. Heading to the back she propped her feet up and brought out her tunes.

Looking at the Genres she decided on a mix of Rock, Pop, and Punk since it was loud. She sighed got comfortable and waited for a library attendant to take her to the office where she would get detention. It wasn't a new concept to her. She'd been doing this for a few years now.

She called it the 'true friends' technique. Earn a bad rep and then be nice to all those who dare approach you afterwards. She had reached chapter four in her book when the library attendant came to get her. Packing up again she headed for the office.

"The principal will see you now." the receptionist said and Marsha went into the room.

"Ah...Miss Booth. Please sit down." the man said and Marsha did as told.

"I'd like to start off with saying that we accidentally put you in the wrong class you should be in class A and not D. Secondly I'd like to know why Miss Oshida was attacked in such a manner." he said.

"You see sir only a few moments earlier she'd tried to bribe me into doing her and her friends homework. When I declined she tried to slap me and well I kind of set her straight though I apologize for doing so it wasn't right of me." she lied though he would never be able to tell that.

"Well it's your first day so you're a bit jumpy it's understandable. Now get going you've already missed first period." he said she nodded and left the room.

As she went down the hall she sighed at least she wouldn't have to deal with too many airheads now. Opening the door she slipped in shut it in silence and quickly sat in the back. Pulling out her book she began to read again. The noise died off and she continued to read and then two sets of hands landed on her and like last time she jumped.

"I'm sorry miss did we startle you?" a male's voice asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact you did." she said as she tried to calm her heart down. She really had to stop reading in public.

"Well we apologize how can we ever make it up to you?" another asked as they both put a hand under her chin and tilted her head up. She stared at a set of twins and groaned.

"Yeah. You can start by not invading my personal space." she said smacking both hands away from her face. They looked at her shocked and she went back to reading. Before she knew it was time for class to start.

"Class we have a new student today. Marsha Booth will you please come up to the front of the class and introduce yourself."

Rolling her eyes she stood up eliciting a gasp from the girls and a wolf whistling.

"Hi I'm Marsha. It's a great honor to be at your school yadda, yadda, yadda. I'm sure you heard this speech a hundred times and could rehearse it in your sleep." she said as she rocked back on her left foot and hip as she clasped her hands.

"Miss. Booth are you mocking our school?"

"No sir that is not my intention. May I go sit down now I don't like speaking in front of a bunch of people." she said

"Yes please sit."

The day passed by in a blur after that. Before she knew it lunch had rolled around and she was eating in a tree within the inner courtyard. Once school finally let out she and her friend wandered about the school. Though she went outside while other wandered around inside. Shedding her boots she went back up the same tree to finish her book and relax. An hour later she climbed down from the tree and pulled out her headphones. As she put the stuff into her bag her phone accidentally fell out into the bushes.

"¿Por qué yo?" she cursed to the wind grabbing her boots before she began to dig around for her cell. Finding her phone she stood up and hit her head on a branch. "¡Ay! ¡Maldita sea!"

"Oh hey look the new girl was spying on us." a guy said and she looked over to where the voice came from.

"Shove it. If I wanted to spy on you I wouldn't do it from this close that's just stupid." she said as she stepped back and grabbed her bag. Throwing it over her shoulder she ran her hands through her hair and picked out some of the junk in it.

"Than why are you here?" a voice asked.

"I wanted to stay here a while." she explained as her book fell from her bag.

"Hey what is this book you keep reading? You wouldn't put it down all day." a voice asked.

"Its just a favorite of mine. I have to go." she said when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

"Oh but why lovely lady? You may join us for some relaxation." a blonde idiot with violet eyes said as he put an arm around her shoulder.

"El hombre puta. That's Spanish for man sluts." she said shaking the arm off.

"Harsh!" a twin from earlier commented.

"So your from Mexico?" a boy with brown hair and eyes asked ignoring the commented.

"Sort of." she explained walking away.

"So now you're here?" a twin asked as they all followed after her.

"Yep and I need to go." she said.

"Are you walking?" one asked. He was a tall man with black hair and glasses.

"No I'm taking my car." Marsha replied pulling out her keys.

"Your rich enough to own a car?" a twin asked.

"Yes. Any other sore spots you want to rub perras?" she asked.

"Okay what does perras mean?" a twin asked.

"Crack open a dictionary and figure it out." she said as they walked up to the automobile. Her friend was leaned up against it.

"About time. Who are your friends?"

"They're not my friends Maggie." she said unlocking the car.

"Okay than," she said and proceeded to glare at the seven, "why are you all following my cousin?"

"Cousin?" they asked.

"Leave them alone Mags. They're not worth it." Marsha answered as she got in the car.

"Fine." Maggie said getting in the car.

"So you don't like us do you?" one of the twins asked as they buckled.

"Precisely. Now move before I run you over." she said backing up the car up. As she drove away they stared after the car.

"So Kyouya who is she?" the brunette asked looking at the boy with glasses.

"Not sure. She only just joined today so she's not going to have a file just yet. But from what I can collect she's the newest student of your class." Kyouya said.

Walking into class that morning Marsha was dressed in a pair of jeans and wearing a tube top with attached long sleeves that sat of her shoulder to make it look like she was wearing long arm socks instead of sleeves. She pared it with jeans and some black converse. Maggie was wearing a black shirt with an adjustable neckline with lace up shoulder and split long sleeves and ribbed accent graces at the sleeves end.

Walking into her classroom she sat in the back like yesterday. And just like yesterday the class passed by in a blur and when lunch rolled around she went back to the tree before attending the rest of her classes though Maggie decided to go catch a flick down town that started when lunch ended so she skipped the rest of the day.

Walking down to her car Marsha felt two arms grab her and begin to drag her into the other direction. Moving her hands she pushed them into the ends of the spinal cords of the humans dragging her. Letting go she turned around and preceded to tackle both boys to the ground turning them over she saw the twins from her class.

"Usted idiotas te hubiera matado por todo lo que sé. ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo de todos modos?" she said to them.

"You realize we don't speak that language right?" one asked.

"No hables pendejo. ¿Qué imbécil salta a una chica cuando no sabe que ella pudiera matarlo dieciocho diferentes maneras con un clip y no dejan pruebas forenses. Estúpido gilipollas idiota." she cursed as she got up and continued to rant in Spanish as they stood up and waited for her to speak normally.

When she was done they asked, "Are you done now?"

"Yes I'm done. What the hell is wrong with you two idiots!" she screamed at them.

"Sorry we were under specific orders from Tamaki to bring you to the club room." one explained.

"Who the hell is Tamaki?" she demanded as she picked up her bag.

"Tamaki Suoh? He's the son of the dean to the school." the other said.

"I don't care if he was the king of Europe. I'm going home." she said.

"He could get you expelled." the first yelled.

"Good." she called back only to have an arm stick out in front of her.

"Please will you come with us." the brunette asked.

"Fine but only cause you asked nicely. But I swear if any of you guys get weird I'm leaving. Kapish?"

"Kapish. Hikaru, Kaoru come on Kyouya's going to kill us already." the boy said.

On their way there Marsha found that the kind boy was named Haruhi. The twins were Hikaru and Kaoru. Opening the door to the room a human being flew out. Marsha recoiled and kicked the guy away in the before taking a defensive position.

"Marsha that's Tamaki." Haruhi said.

"Oh sorry dude. I'm a no touch zone." she said stepping over the guy's body before she threw her bag down onto a couch before sitting next to it.

"Where's your cousin?" Hikaru asked as he lifted up a lock of her hair.

"What part of no touch zone don't you get?" she asked smacking his hand away. Opening his mouth to answer she raised her hand to stop him, "Don't answer that and she decided to skip today."

Putting her hand down she pulled out a cell phone and looked at the screen hoping to see a text. 0 messages it read. Time to fake one anyone.

"Can we make this quick? I have to get home." she said.

"Your parents text?" Kaoru asked.

"No my cousin does. Why am I here?" she asked.

"We wanted to make a proposition for you." the black haired glasses guy said.

"Listening." she answered though not in a very excited tone.

"We wanted to know if you'd like to be a part of our host club." he said.

"Okay I haven't been in this country for long so I have no idea what you're talking about." she said.

"Well we entertain girls for sport to put it bluntly." Haruhi said.

Marsha's eyes became cold and distant at that exact moment. Her body tensed and her mind flashed back.

"You okay?" a little boy with blonde hair asked standing in front of her.

She stood up and grabbed her bag off the couch. Walking to the door she opened the door. A hand reached out and stopped her.

"Do we have a deal?" glasses guys asked.

"You want me," she began as she reached to her feet and take her heels off, "to join a club where I'd mindlessly flirt with people and for what to get the sense that I'm pretty? Popular? No thanks. If I wanted to do that I wouldn't have left at home."

Walking out the door she took off down the hallway.

_Why won't the memory just go away already!_


	2. Chapter 2

Though it was a Saturday the host club had decided to throw a party. So they were at the school five hours earlier than when the party was actually supposed to take place. Unfortunately that was not private information. For not an hour had gone by when Maggie came in dragging her cousin behind her.

That Saturday she wore black low cut skinny jeans with knee high form fitting black leather boots with a white strapless silk shirt that hangs to the middle of the thigh. Over that she had on a leather jacket that has the sleeves pushed up to the middle of the forearm

Marsha on the other hand seemed to dress down from her usual clothes…or what they thought was usual for her. She was wearing a black crew t-shirt with foiled graphic words on it that read, "keep it simple" and a pair of tan/brown boyfriend shorts with black converse on her feet.

Maggie released Marsha's wrist as she scanned the clubroom.

"You!" she shouted pointing an accusing finger at the Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru who jumped, as did everyone else. Yes even the shadow king jumped when she yelled.

"Dangsin-eun nappeun nomdeul! Dangsin-i babo deul-a!" she began yelling though no one could understand what she was saying. They guessed it was the same thing that Marsha did when she was angry. No words except the one's she was screaming were coherent to her.

"Nega yeojaleul nabchibodaboda geunyeoui geunyeoneun bunmyeong gwansim-ieobsgo keulleob-e iss-eoya deo jal al-a jegonghaji ma!" she continued as her cousin just stood in the background pouting about something that obviously wasn't this.

"Nan geu manghal bul-al jaem geudeul-eul naelyeo mog-eul jjij-eogeoya!" she added and began advancing the three on the couch but was too slow. Mori was behind her before she could take another step foreword. His arms were around her front re-straining her from hitting him as she began to kick her legs out from being lifted off the floor and began to whisper into her ear.

"Dangsin-ui wijang-gwa jeolbyeog-ui cheugmyeon dong-an dangsin-i gaggag maedallyeohagi jeon-e daleun salam-ui eongdeong-ie meolileul ssusyeo daegeboda naega machimnae sang-eoga neol meog-eo boja jeon-e naebuneun dogsuliege jabhyeo meog-eoss su issdolog opeun keos!"

As he continued to whisper words into her ear she slowly but surely calmed down. Finally done yelling what they all assumed were profanities. Mori let her go as the girl seemed more relaxed than she'd been five minutes ago. Her eyes had closed during that time and opening them up they still saw the anger and rage were there but from the outside you'd think she was just fine. Marsha took out her phone and looked at the time.

"Nice three minutes for you to stop yelling. New record." she grumbled still upset over god knows what.

"Sorry if you had other plans today but you know I won't leave this kind of crap alone." Maggie said turning to her cousin hands on her hips.

"Yeah but why'd you have to bring me here with ya?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You know damn well why!"

"I may but do you really think that's important right now?"

"Yes!" Marsha yelled flinging her arms out and hitting something…specifically a lamp that was resting next to her. "Whoops."

"Am I the only one sensing déjà vu?" Kaoru asked.

"No. We've definitely seen this happen before. But I can't put my finger on what." Hikaru added.

_Maybe it's because the same thing happened to me. _Haruhi thought glaring at them

"That was worth 6 million yen." Kyouya said catching the girls attention.

"What?" Maggie said.

"You'll have to pay to for it." Kyouya continued.

"No way! We're not paying for that thing

"Who said we?" Marsha asked her cousin.

"Marsha-."

"I broke the lamp Mag. It's my responsibility not yours." she said before turning and saying, "I'll pay off the debt but it'll take some time."

"Or you could just join the club." Kyouya suggested.

"No way in hell." both girls yelled.

"Maggie I can fight my own battles you know."

"Yeah but-."

"Just go wait in the car."

"But-."

"Go!"

"Going." Maggie said slightly frightened.

After the door shut behind her Marsha turned around and tossed them a small wad of cash. Kyouya caught it and counted out 2,000 yen.

"Consider it your first payment. I'll be back in a while to pay you again. Good bye." she said as she went to the door to leave. Putting her hand on the doorknob she turned back around.

"Haruhi."

"Yeah?"

"Just thought you should know if you ever want a break from all of the testosterone in this room. Maggie and I are usually available."

With that she left leaving the whole room in shock that she knew…and so did her cousin.

The weekend went by and it was now Monday…everyone was sluggish including the cousins but that didn't stop the **stay away or die **vibes they gave off. The day seemed to go off without a hitch. Than the last bell rang signaling class was over.

Marsha got up and grabbed her bag and was walking down the hall when two sets of hands. Had the incident (the flashback in her head) from a few days hadn't occurred the two who'd grabbed her would've been flat on their ass.

Instead she screamed as loud as her lungs would allow her as she began to thrash. Letting her go she began to run so to all others who weren't paying attention seemed to be nothing but a passing breeze and to those who were she was a blur. She wasn't aware of where she was or where she was going. That's when she ran in through a door and tumbled to the ground.

It was amazing that the skirt she was wearing didn't fly up. Looking up she looked up to see Haruhi staring down at her. Getting up she dusted off her black long sleeved scoop neck shirt before checking the straps on her wedge sandals to make sure they staid that way before actually facing Haruhi.

"Are you okay? We heard you scream. The twins didn't hurt you did they?" she asked.

"What? Oh no but they should be glad that they didn't fly out the school window." she said simply.

"Well that's good…did you run all the way here?"

"Yeah."

"How did you not twist your ankle?"

"Good question."

That's when the door flew open and Maggie who looked ready kill came in. Today she were black low cut skinny jeans and knee high form fitting black leather boots with a white strapless silk shirt that hung to the middle of her thigh beneath a leather jacket with the sleeves pushed up to the middle of her forearm. She'd painted her nails black over the weekend and her hair was up in a ponytail to the side of her head.

"Alright! What the hell did you do to my cousin!" she screamed at the club and shadow kings.

"We didn't do anything." Tamaki stuttered out.

"Than why are we here!"

"We would like to know a few things actually." Kyouya said since Tamaki had leapt behind him for cover when Maggie opened her mouth.

"Well you could've just come up and asked us personally without going through all this trouble." Maggie muttered her anger slightly subsided.

"Yeah but where's the fun in that?" the twins asked jumping up from behind her.

"There's not but this is only our third day here so I'd lay off on all this weird stuff, that you apparently find normal, until we're a little more familiar with one another." she said.

"If you're all done I'd like to get down to business. I have somewhere to be in the next hour or so." Marsha said looking at the watch on her wrist.

"It won't take long depending on what your answers are." Kyouya answered.

"Answers to what?" the girls' asked.

"The questions we're about to ask. Now will you please sit down?" Kyouya asked.

"Not a chance in hell." Maggie said.

"Speak for yourself. Thanks but I'd rather sit down." Marsha said irritated as she sat down.

"What is it Karin time or that time?"

"Does that really matter?"

"Yes. I live with you remember?"

"Karin time. The other time isn't till February you know that."

"Right sorry. So anyway what are your questions?" Maggie asked.

_Well that was an odd argument, _they all thought.

"How'd you know Haruhi was a girl?" Kyouya asked.

Both girls stared at them and burst into laughter still laughing they looked at the seven and saw they were serious.

"Oh god. Well I guess since this school is filled with enough stupid people to believe that it's amazing that no ones figured it out yet." Maggie commented as her cousin.

"We figured it out because we learned to recognize body features at a young age so we know the difference between a man's facial structure than a woman's. Though there are men with womanly facial features there are still a few things that stay the same and vice versa." Marsha informed.

"You know body types?" Tamaki asked looking at her weirdly.

"Yes and whatever sick perverted and slightly twisted thoughts are running through your head stop thinking them." she said glaring at the boy. Maggie joined her nearly scaring the boy witless.

"Excuse me I'd prefer it if you didn't wouldn't scare our president." Kyouya said.

"And I'd prefer it if you'd leave my cousin alone but it looks like we're both not going to get what we want here."

This continued to escalate into an argument causing the walls to shake till someone finally screamed louder than BOTH of them. That made the whole school shake down to the last student so no one really noticed.

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" Marsha screamed at the top of her lungs. "GOD I'll join your stupid club just as long as you all shut your damn pie holes!"

Kyouya stared at her, as did everyone else...Maggie was the only one looking at her angrily though, before clearing his throat and saying, "Well now that that's settled you'll pay off the rest of your debt by working for the club. Though now that you've joined we're going to have to work on your appearance."

Snapping his fingers the twins appeared on either side of her and prepared to grab her.

"If you lay one finger on me all of you will be missing something important to you tomorrow morning." she said the anger and seriousness radiating off her like a tidal wave of bad karma.

"And how's that going to happen?" Kyouya said with his usual arrogant smirk in place. Marsha stared at him for a second before pointing her finger at her cousin, "Need I say anything?"

Glancing at the girl he saw the evil smirk and eyes that were laid upon him.

"And what could she possibly do to a man? After all she is a woman."

Maggie's head had turned back to say something to Marsha earlier but flung back eyes ablaze with fury when the words left his mouth.

"What. Did. You. SAY!"

"Kyouya take it back. Take it back fast! Like right now!" Marsha warned...Kyouya was still feeling pretty high and mighty though so he continued his "speech".

"What I'm just stating the facts. She's a woman and by the looks of her she has no muscles. Tamaki could probably take her on and WIN!" Kyouya finished his pride flowing out in abundance.

Marsha on the other hand looked scared shitless, "Kyouya...you just signed your death certificate."

Gesturing to Maggie they all looked to see the girl's eyes were blood shot with fury and her face red from that same anger. Marching up to Kyouya she slugged him all the way into the back room. Following after him she shut and most likely locked the doors. They could hear the sounds of crashing, banging, screaming, and a...cat's screech? They could definitely distinguish between the voices. Maggie was screaming something in Korean...after asking Mori or Marsha they figured out she was screaming, "Die bastard! DIE!"

This fight continued for fifteen minutes...after five Marsha pulled out a book and than after ten a can of soda. When a loud '**CRASH**' was heard Kyouya came out of the back room and flew into a wall after passing over their heads. Maggie came out wiping imaginary dust off her hands and shoulders.

"Marsha what are you still doing here?" Maggie asked.

"I'm your ride home. You really think I'm going to sign my own death certificate by leaving you here?" she asked.

Looking over at Kyouya they saw that Maggie had not only bruised his ego but probably strained every tendon and muscle, broken almost all bones, and had definitely left bruises on his left eye, right cheek, and chin.

"Heh. You took it easy on him I see." Marsha observed.

"Took it easy? TOOK IT EASY! You call this 'took it easy'!" Tamaki yelled flailing his fingers about in that weird way he does.

"Would you prefer he'd not be breathing? Cause next time, if he says anything close to what he did today, that can be arranged." Maggie said.

"Maggie go fix him up." Marsha ordered.

"But-."

"Don't but me. I'll but back even harder." she said.

"I hate you."

Marsha gave her cousin the finger and continued reading as Maggie went over to Kyouya.

Dragging the poor man away screaming, "Don't hurt me! MORI HELP ME!"

Mori got up to go after him but Marsha put a hand up and shook her head as the door to the back room closed. After fifteen more minutes of...noises coming from the other room were heard Mori got a little agitated. Getting up to go check on them the door opened and Maggie came back out dragging Kyouya's body...but it wasn't mangled anymore?

"There I fixed him. Happy?" she asked as she let the boy drop...he began drooling...lets hope she just drugged him.

"Yes actually." Marsha answered, as Kyouya got back up no more than a second later.

Dusting himself off he glared at Maggie and opened his mouth to ask someone to get rid of her but got a collective, "NO!"

Kyouya glared at the back of her skull. She whirled around and gave him a cold stare then slowly but surely her eyes widened and she...she...smiled.

Kyouya flinched...Tamaki screamed and jumped behind Mori shouting, "PROTECT ME FROM THE DEMON!"

Maggie turned her icy smile to him and the rest of the club who either screeched or flinched...Marsha and Haruhi were left unscathed from the gazes for she didn't turn them on either girl.

Maggie than spoke her voice sickly sweet, "Now come on boys, are you that scared of me?"

"YES!" they all shouted huddled together in a "anti-Maggie" group formation (also known as a giant man hug) with Mori heading the front looking undisturbed with Honey on his shoulders. Said boy slid down from his "protectors" shoulders and went up to Maggie.

"NO! HONEY!" the twins yelled.

"SHE'LL KILL YOU! LOOK AT KYOUYA! THEY SAID SHE WENT EASY!" Tamaki screamed.

Walking a little closer he grabbed onto her legs and asked, "Are you going to be back tomorrow?"

Maggie looked at him and began to reach down to him. All club members in the huddle, minus Mori, closed their eyes.

"Of course I will."

Opening their eyes they saw Maggie on her knees and ruffling the boys hair...a generally happy smile on her face. Those who were scared of the girl stared mouth agape. Turning her head back to them though she glared...seemed she was only nice to Honey.

"Well everyone see you tomorrow." she said getting up.

"Come on Marsha." Marsha and Haruhi looked from the homework they were helping the other with.

"Oh...okay." she answered gathering her stuff.

"Wait what do you mean 'see you tomorrow'?" Hikaru asked, as the pair was about to open the door. Maggie turned to them and glared before saying,

"If you think I'm leaving my cousin alone with you buffoons your very mistaken."

With that they left leaving everyone except Mori, Honey, and Haruhi baffled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there Crystal here with some news for you! Okay so my best friend just signed up for a fanfic account and she's currently writing a story for Vampire Knight and she may kill me for this but I don't give a damn! :D I'd appreciate (and deep down she will too) if you'd at least try and read her story please. Her screen name is Michiru Kino Thank you and good night.**

The next day at school the girls came in their...usual attire. Today Marsha wore a top that had black accenting bands at the neckline and open shoulders from cuts in the red fabric with a thick black edging. The black belt around her waist with the silver pieces that clipped it together accentuated her curves in a good way. Paired with some simple faded skinny jeans and black flats she completed the look her hair bounced with waves around her head.

Maggie wore a gray scoop neck that had faux button on the front and three quarter sleeves. A black flowing lacy bottom showed off her midriff. She wore white boot cut jeans and five inch black bootie design and leatherette straps plus a zipper on the back so they'd stay on. Her hair was straightened that day to give off her scary Goth vibe. Once school was over with the pair walked into the clubroom to find them all arguing about something.

Forgetting to quietly close the door it slammed shut behind them causing the boys and Haruhi to all turn and nearly faint at what they were wearing...Tamaki recovered first.

"What are you wearing? Young ladies should not be showing that much skin around school. From now on Daddy wants you to wear the school uniform. Daddy also wants-." he was cut off when a fist was embedded in his face and his gut...plus he had a knee where no man, alive or dead, wants one.

Falling over in pain Marsha removed her fist from where his gut had been and Maggie set her foot back on the ground and her arm back to her left.

"If you ever refer to yourself as my "father" I swear to god my knee will go up FARTHER!" Maggie growled as they both stepped over the groaning body of the club king.

"But I am your Daddy." he groaned out just as Marsha took a seat next to Haruhi.

Maggie turned on her heel and was about to start ranting and beating him to a bloody pulp Mori put his hand over her mouth and lifted her up by putting an arm around her waist.

"When'd he get there?" Marsha asked.

_Wait...she's not beating him up...why? He's touching her too...WTF! Oh this is so going to be talked about later. _

She continued to watch in awe as Maggie calmed down and ignored any conversation that they were having about them. Then the aura around changed to murder.

_Huh? She was just calm a second...oh shit! _

Mori's arm was involuntarily slipping up her body and he hadn't seemed to notice yet.

_OH MY GOD! He's groping her! Unintentionally of course...I think. Not the point right now. He's having full contact right now and oh crap! _

"Mori! Let her go she's about to cap you in that sensitive area like she did Tamaki." Marsha yelled.

Mori, finally noticing, flushed red and moved his arms to hold her up bridal style.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"Do you promise not to hit Tamaki for his idiotic antics?" Kyouya asked as calmly as possible.

"HELL NO! HE'S GOING TO GET HIS ASS KICKED!"

"Than no." Maggie began to struggle until the hold tightened and he whispered words into her ear...it didn't help.

She struggled so hard that Mori eventually lost his balance and fell with her straddling him. Before she could get up his hands were around her on her back crushing her to him as he flipped over. While all this went on the rest of the club watched.

"Marsha is that a camera?" Hikaru asked.

"What? Camera?" Maggie glared daggers at her cousin.

"You!"

"Me! But seriously I don't have a camera."

Maggie seemed to want to tackle her cousin more than kill another club member but since Mori was on top of her meant she wasn't going anywhere.

"GET OFF ME!"

"Mori you can let her go now. She doesn't want to kill any of us." Kyouya stated calmly.

Mori dipped his head to her ear before actually getting off her leaving her stunned.

"HEAD START!" Marsha called as she dashed into the hallway.

Not thirty seconds later Maggie came to her senses. Taking off her shoes she threw them unintentionally hitting Tamaki and ran after her cousin screaming, "Damn you!"

More screams and echoes were heard after that and the club members turned to see a flustered Mori.

"Um...what did you say?" Kaoru asked.

"Nothing..." he said than turned to the door, "I'm going to make sure they don't soil the clubs name...good bye."

The minute he closed the door a question mark appeared of the clubs head.

"He said she looked nice." Marsha said appearing next to them.

"Ahh!" they all screamed.

"Keep it down unless you want Maggie to come back here still steaming." she said.

"Where-How-What?" the Haruhi was stuttering.

"I came in through the back after loosing Mag's in the library. It's not hard." Marsha answered as she moved to sit on the couch.

"So then…how much longer till she realizes your back here?" Hikaru asked. '

"Most likely in an hour…or till Mori finds her." she answered.

"Than why don't you tell us a little more about yourself." Kyouya instructed.

"How about no?" she replied smartly.

"Well we can't decide your type unless we know what you're like."

"Type? Type of what?" she asked completely clueless.

"The type of host you are. Like for starters we're the little devil type." the twins explained sitting down in front of her.

"I care what your type is why?" she asked.

"Haruhi here is the natural type. But it's probably just cause she can understand them since she IS a girl after all." Hikaru explained.

"Okay so what I think I know all your types from the flyers and web pages spread through out the school and Internet. Now what is it you want me to be?" she asked.

"Well I guess you'd probably be the mischevious type… your cousin…I'm not sure on that one yet." Kyouya suggested.

"And by mischevius you mean?" she asked waiting for him to go on.

"It means you will just have to act the way you do now just make it a bit more adventourous on your part. And be nice to the boys and treat the ladies nicely as well. We don't need problems between you and every girl in this school." Kyouya said.

"So you do know everyone in this school is an airhead except for a select few." she said.

"Your so funny." Kaoru said.

"Thanks. Hey did you know if you say "gullible" really slowly it'd sound like oranges." she said.

"What no it-." Haruhi said but was cut off by Tamaki.

"Gul-lib-le." he sounded out and they all stared at him, "Hey that didn't sound like the word "oranges" at all!"

"And the slowest horse crosses the finish line." Marsha announced as the door opened and a panting Maggie came in followed by Mori. "Hey cous."

"You *pant* are *pant* dead." Maggie panted out as she crumpled to her knees.

"Yeah sure I am." Marsha said not at all fazed by her cousin.

Her cousin walked over and sat down next to her cousin. Marsha swung up her legs onto the couch over her cousin's lap and leaned her back against the couch's arm.

"So what I miss?" the girl asked.

"Nothing really. I just got assigned our "type". Apparently I'm mischevious." Marsha answered.

"Okay."

"Also with being a part of the host club you'll have to change your appearance." Kyouya reminded.

"No." both girls said simply.

"You won't give yourselves a good reputation among the boys at this school otherwise." Kyouya pointed out.

"Well Marsha maybe but mine doesn't necessarily have to be good." Maggie said.

"What do you have in mind?"

The Next Day at Club

"I don't like this idea." Tamaki muttered looking out at the packed clubroom.

"Well it doesn't seem like we're going t have a choice. This is what the girls wanted to do and I'm not about to tell Maggie, or Marsha who'd complain to Maggie, no." Kaoru stated.

"And this'll bring the club some more money." Kyouya stated.

"Now get out there and say some words Tamaki." Hikaru said before shoving the boy on stage.

As he flew across the stage the girls all screamed in glee as the guys clapped. Standing up right he gave his famous smile and said, "Hello ladies and gentlemen we Host's have a special treat for you all today. It is our greatest pleasure to tell you we'll be adding two new members and telling you one of our club's secrets. But first a fashion show!"

The girls all cheered the thoughts running through their heads all centering around how hot are they all gonna look? The guys just sweat dropped. Why were they even their none of them were gay…right?

"First up we have Kyouya Ootori." Tamaki said as the man walked out in a dark purple slightly unbuttoned shirt in dark denim wash jeans and not shiny black dress shoes. All his fan girls squealed, fainted, had nosebleeds, or a mix of the three. "He's just here to give all you lovely ladies out there something to look at."

"Up next we have the Hittachinn twins!"

Kyouya left and the twins came out on stage wearing faded blue jeans and white men's blouses and the same shoes as Kyouya. Their shirts were unbuttoned all the way showing off their sculpted torso beneath it. Walking to the end they stood next to each other as Hikaru put a hand on the shoulder of his brothers shirt and slipped it off causing Kaoru to blush as he slipped off the other shirt before taking off the whole shirt causing many fainting girls to litter the floor. Grabbing onto his brother shirt he pulled it over him in an attempt to hide himself before they left the stage.

"Oh I see Mori and Honey coming." Tamaki said as Honey skipped out.

He wore dark wash jeans and a grey sweatshirt with a pink rabbit on the front and the same shoes everyone else wore. Mori followed behind him at a much slower pace wearing dark wash jeans as well and a black slightly unbuttoned and the same shoes.

"Hey there everybody!" he greeted waving his hand causing the girls to gush and the guys to give him a questioning glance.

That's when Mori gave his hand out to the boy who took it and got onto his protectors shoulders. As they walked out Tamaki stepped out into the front.

"Now everybody the moment you've all been waiting for. The clubs biggest secret and newest members are about to be revealed. Come on out girls!" he said and the three girls came out. Marsha on the right, Haruhi in the middle, and Maggie on the left.

Maggie wore a black halter-top that was backless with thin strips of material across the front and laces up in the back. Paired with a mini skirt and a pair of cuffed suede over the knee black four-inch boots that had removable straps. Her black hair was up in two very high pigtails.

Haruhi was wearing a deep aubergine embellished halter bra top with black shorts and black ballet flats. The brow locks were held back with a silver headband that had tiny circles to show off the black band beneath.

Marsha was wearing a scarlet red lace corset spaghetti strap top and faded blue jeans with black t-strap 4 and ¼ inch wedges. Her blonde tresses were pinned up in the back as a few fell by the sides of her face curled.

The crowd was silent as the girls walked back and stood next to Tamaki as the other hosts came out.

"Okay now we have our new host Marsha Booth the mischevious type say hi." Tamaki said.

"Hi boys." she said with a smile that made all the boys hearts soar.

"And Maggie is our dangerous type. What do you like Maggie?"

"Bondage." Maggie said as she ran her tounge over her lips causing a good half of the boys to have nosebleeds.

"And now for our secret. Haruhi s actually…a GIRL!" Tamaki declared.

A gasp of shock ran through the crowd and the cousins quickly grabbed the mic.

"And any of you who give her a hard time about her gender wll wind up with a few broken bones if your not careful." Maggie threatene.

"What she said." Marsha agreed before chucking the device back at Tamaki who caught it in his gut.

"Anyway that's all for today. You can all go home now." Kyouya announced and a groan ran through the crowd.

Once everyone was finally gone the host all but collapsed.

"I'm exhausted and we only had to do this once." Marsha groaned.

"Don't complain the guys in this whole building probably think I'm like a dominatrix or something now." Maggie said.

Tamaki soon appeared next to them and put arms around their shoulders.

"Don't not fret daughters for Daddy's here to-." he was cut off by twin punches to each side of his jaw. Falling backwards he looked up to see the girls glaring down at him.

"Don't touoch us." they said.

"Yes ma'am."

"Don't call us that!" Marsha yelled.

"Yes sir!"

"Don't call me that either!" Marsha yelled.

"Yes?"

"Much better. And don't look up my skirt you pervert."

"Um…"

"Maggie I think he already did."

"BASTARD!"

The club room was soon filled with the screams of one Tamaki Suoh as he was beaten up while his friends just sat their and conversed as if nothing was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

Going into school the next day all the guys saw that none of the girls had arrived yet and were beginning to get worried. That's when the blue mustang pulled up in front of the school the two regular bodies sitting in the front seat…difference was there was a third in the back. Opening the doors Marsha and Maggie stepped out once they slammed the doors shut Marsha opened the back door and bent in to talk to the third in the back allowing everyone to look at her manner of dress.

She was wearing a black, white, green, silver, and gold bralette top that had lacy overlay with shimmery threading while the lacy midsection gave off a steamy view of her skin. Paired with an a-line black skirt and heeled boots she looked down right sexy.

As she continued to chat it up with whoever was in the car Maggie walked over to them. She was wearing an open vest with a center tie closure for a custom fit with black features contrasting wings on the back with rhinestone highlights tight blue skinny jeans and simple flip-flops.

"Hey guys." She greeted standing next to Mori who had Honey on his shoulders. The scariest part she was smiling.

"Who are you and where's the _REAL _Maggie?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh I'm here." She said her smile turning into a frown rather quickly.

"Okay than who is Marsha talking to?" Honey asked.

"Haruhi. We finally got her to agree to drive with us rather than walk or take a bus." Maggie answered as she moved the bag on her shoulder.

"And why won't she come out?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh you'll. Took her forever to put it on but she looks great." Maggie said as Marsha finally pulled her head out of the car her mouth still running.

"No one will be laughing at you!" Marsha claimed as she pulled back to allow Haruhi out.

"Yes they will!" Haruhi claimed brushing her hair back…they'd done something to her hair cause it was a lot longer than yesterday…and it was wavy.

"No they won't they'll drop their jaws in astonishment now take off the trench grab your actual jacket and get moving." Marsha ordered.

Haruhi scowled and did as told.

"The jacket."

Another object removed.

"That cardigan."

Off.

"For god's sake Haruhi. No te preocupes. You look fine."

"Fine but I swear to god-."

"Yeah kill me later time to go NOW!" the girl said as Haruhi stripped off what was left her trying to hide her clothes as she slammed the door shut and the host club king fainted with a nosebleed, Hikaru's mouth dropped, and everyone else just stood there shell shocked…well everyone but Maggie.

Haruhi wore a red beaded one shoulder top with faded and fashionable tares in her boyfriend shorts and black scrunched over the knee suede boots.

"Haru-chan you look so pretty!" Honey exclaimed as she walked over with Marsha.

"Oh well thank you Honey-sempai." Haruhi said a small pink blush littering her cheeks.

"See told you ya wouldn't get teased by them."

"Well what is there to tease she's gorgeous." Hikaru said and they all stared at him before figuring he didn't realize he'd let the word exit his mouth…yet.

"Really? I thought it was too…revealing." Haruhi said.

"That's because it is!" Tamaki yelled at her as he began to rant. "Young ladies should not be wearing such clothes. ESPECIALLY around these two devil twins. It's also obvious that you've been spending way to much time with that demon and her…her lackey. You should-."

He was cut off by a punch to the face and a knee in the groin…by Marsha? As she pulled back her limbs allowing him to fall she glared at him and it was a glare that could put the fear of god into someone.

"Call me a lackey again. I DARE YOU!" she threatened.

Thankfully Tamaki wasn't so stupid to actually do it and wound up curled into the feeble position whimpering. Giving a satisfied nod her normal character went back into place.

"So what are we doing for club today?" she asked.

"Oh you'll see." The twins said with a grin.

Later that Day

"Oh I see alright." Maggie grumbled.

The club had decided to have a greek/roman theme today. Not only was the style of dress split by sex but also by the age groups.

Maggie wore a sexy blue ombre cut out dress with bronze metallic trim matching ombre sleeves with bronze cuffs and gold pointed 4 inch heels. Extra accessories were a bronze leaf head piece and gold Grecian earrings plus a trident.

Mori was given a grey toga with a drape and chest plate to go over it. Two arm guards with lightning bolt symbols not to mention the copper crown placed a top his head. With multi strap brown sandals.

Honey was wearing a small white robe with a burgundy sash with the words "IN VINO VERITAS" on it. A golden belt was wrapped about his waist and like the other two third years he wore a wreath headpiece and his feet were adorned in faux leather strapped sandals.

"What do you have to complain about your not dressed like a warrior?" Marsha defended.

"Or a princess." Hikaru pointed out looking at Haruhi.

Haruhi was dressed in a long lavender purple dress with dark purple contrast draping. Along with a golden necklace and tiara she looked the picture perfect greek princess. Add on the up-do of hair, a bump with ringlets falling out about it, and golden sandals with earrings and cuff she was…perfect.

Marsha was in a black faux leather halter dress with ornate gold detail on the bodice that laced down the sides to tie off at her hips. Along with a full length two flap skirt and matching lace-up wrist cuffs. With roman tan sandals and fake small weapons strapped to her waist and exposed part of her thigh.

Hikaru and Kaoru were dressed up in somewhat matching roman armor. The only true difference was between the feathers on their helmets, designs on their chest and back pieces, the shields crests and vinyl skirts. They even had different swords and shoes. Truthfully the only thing matching was the togas they wore beneath everything.

"Well it's better than Caesar or a Nobleman." Kaoru said pointing at the kings of their club.

Kyouya was wearing a white tunic with gold accents and a burgundy cape. Along with brown roman sandals and wrist bands his high place was very evident.

Tamaki had gone all out on his look. He'd gotten into a long one-piece white costume with gold sequin accents. The burgundy cape he wore had gold trim and the gold vinyl belt held it all together while the laurel wreath crown he wore rested on his head. His brown shoes were studded on the sides and the wrist bands and sword at his waist were proof enough his character was from the royal family.

"What's wrong with being a noble?" Tamaki asked not seeing the problem.

"You do know that in the end Caesar was assassinated right?" Maggie asked after they all re-inspected his costume.

"Caesar? Really?" Marsha asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Well…I just…I'm-."

"Tamaki stop babbling the clubs about to open." Kyouya announced.

**Half an Hour after the Club Opened**

The twins were now on break and had decided on their hostesses. Walking over they found Haruhi chatting with some boys and girls, apparently now that the club was integrated between the sexes they found that boys _AND _girls saw both hosts whether separately for advice or their own flirting times or all together for scenes that either made them faint, have nosebleeds, a mix of the two, or they gagged in the boys case if the scene was…I think grotesque is the word they'd all use.

"Hey Haruhi. How's it going?" Hikaru said walking over and plopping down next to her on the couch.

"Hikaru aren't you supposed to be entertaining your own guests?" she retaliated immediately.

"Nope, we're on break." Kaoru said standing behind Hikaru.

"Than why don't you go bug Marsha or Maggie?"

"Because if we bothered either of them Maggie would break our necks." Hikaru reminded.

"Not if you bothered Marsha." Haruhi said and pointed to the girl.

Apparently she'd already had a private appointment scheduled with a boy and she was currently sitting on his lap and whispering in his ear. The coy look on his face not to mention the lecherous grin on his face was enough to make Maggie want to separate a specific body part from the boy's body.

"And why would we do that?" Kaoru asked.

"Cause than you'll win some favor with Maggie." Haruhi pointed out though she was somewhat lying through her teeth.

Of course Maggie would be grateful they got her cousin away from the boy…but there was still the fact that they were the ones who had been sent to "kidnap" her cousin…twice.

"Fine." Hikaru sighed dejectedly.

Getting up the twins walked over to Marsha feeling Maggie's eyes follow them the whole time. Finally reaching their destination they found Marsha giggling and the boy had his hand on her exposed knee and his arm around her waist. For whatever reason they both felt their blood boil at the sight. They weren't sure why just that it did.

"Hey there." Kaoru said causing the girl to jump off the boys lap and onto her feet.

"Hikaru, Kaoru." She said before putting a hand onto her chest unbeknownst the boy she'd been entertaining following the hands movement and than the chests movements.

"We scare you?" Hikaru said a coy grin on his face.

"Not so much scared as startled." She said removing her hand from her chest and placing both of her hands on her hips. This is the pose they'd come to recognize as the 'your about to get asked something and your going to answer because I'm peeved' pose. "What are you doing here?"

"We were on break thought we'd walk around see what everyone else was up to." Kaoru lied.

"Yeah. I'm sure." She said sarcastically rolling her eyes, "As you can see nothing is going on here other than me entertaining a guest."

"We see. Well better get going time to go bug Maggie." Hikaru said.

"Your not serious." Marsha and Kaoru said.

"Not at all." Hikaru said giving them a look that read, 'I'm not _that_ stupid'.

"Alright than…bye." She said and waved them off before going back to her guest.

Turning their backs they went to go tease Tamaki when her scream erupted from here mouth along with a loud smack to follow. Turning back around they saw Marsha was on her feet the guy had a red mark and she looked ready to cry.

"Marsha." Kaoru said as they walked back over they could hear the other hosts and hostess coming up…Maggie faster than others and still behind the twins.

Marsha must not have been thinking clearly because she walk/ran to the twins and grabbed Kaoru around the neck. She was shaking but not crying…this was her when she was scared? Kaoru put his arms around her and began to make comforting circles on her back. Maggie walked by without even stopping to talk to her cousin. Apparently she'd been watching closely enough to already know what was going on.

The first thing she did was kick the guys legs out from under him and than pushed him into the floor by the throat. She had a hard glare on the guy as her hand traveled to his…unmentionable place. Her mouth opened and she began to rattle off curses in Korean. Though they normally would've tried to stop her they weren't going too. This dude had somehow scared Marsha and no one was about to stop her. But by the look appearing on Mori's face they'd have to pull her off soon.

Mori finally pulled her off when she began to twist the guys junk. Before the guy got up and ran out the door as fast as his feet could and _WOULD _run. Marsha had stopped shaking after Kaoru had rubbed circles on her back but she still had an iron grip on his jacket.

"Yeah you better run!" Maggie called after the boy now at the door. "And NEVER come back."

Turning back around she saw the host clubs guests staring at her.

"What? He touched her ass." She said.

All the club members cringed as did their customers. Though Maggie was known for her crude language didn't mean everyone liked it. They all nodded after they got over the crudeness of her words and Kaoru finally pried her off him.

Bending down a little so they were eye-level he asked, "You alright?"

"I'm fine." She answered though her body language said something totally different.

"Kyouya if it's okay I'd like it if I'd like to take her home if that's alright?" Maggie said though the look in her eyes was that if he said no she'd do it anyway.

"Yes you may."

"Thank you. Haruhi go get your stuff and our clothes please." Maggie asked and Haruhi nodded.

"I thought that you were only taking Marsha?" Tamaki said.

"We promised to give Haruhi rides to and from school." Maggie said as Haruhi came out carrying three school bags, three bags full of school stuff, and one messenger bag?

"Why are there seven bags and only three of you?" Honey pointed out.

"We always carry around extra clothes. You never know when…" Maggie said looking at Marsha who glared at her cousin, "something might come up."

With that Maggie dragged Marsha out followed by Haruhi who had to trot to keep p\up with them.

The Next Day

The girls all came in the next morning Marsha a little more frazzled than usual but they all assumed it was from the guy touching her rear.

Marsha wore a fuchsia jacket inspired designed shirt had long sleeves and a tie front. The fabric had a black color contrasting scroll print gracing the back and sleeves. Her loose jeans was something the club didn't expect to see her in but the small shiny 3 inch black heels made up for it. Her hair was spun into a braid at the back of her head.

Maggie seemed to like her slutty/dominatrix look and went all out today. The pewter zipper closure front securely fit around her bust. Faux pockets with zipper details added a chic touch, while the all over black sequin shape detail created shine and flair. Add on a mini MINI skirt and black five inch heeled shoes gave her that look…even her hair up in pigtails made it look all the more…enticing.

Haruhi wore a teal ruffle sleeveless chiffon tunic. The spaghetti straps were adjustable and exposed her shoulder nicely. The multi-tiered ruffles along her small bust accentuated them and the V-neck shape of the collar left every guy who looked to imagine. She wore white skinny jeans and black over the knee boots. Her hair was still long and layered, if not a wig like they thought yesterday than extensions, were just brushed and curled around her head.

"So Marsha what was up with you screaming yesterday?" Hikaru asked on their way to club.

"The guy touched my ass. Not exactly something I expected," she said her bag slung over her shoulder so every time she moved it'd smack her back, "but I guess if you've got perverts everywhere…even here."

Deciding to leave the conversation at that they continued their way to club in comfortable silence. Unfortunately reaching the doors it was broken. The sound of glass breaking, wood shattering, and cloth ripping was heard from inside the room. The twins were about to go in and se what was up but stopped when Marsha raised her arm to block their path.

Taking the hint they all stood outside and waited for the noises to die down. When they finally did they opened the door. Maggie stood in the middle of the wreckage that had once been the clubroom. Mori and Honey hid behind an overturned couch with Kyouya who was typing on his laptop.

"What happened?" Haruhi asked her mouth agape.

"I'm guessing that Tamaki did something." The twins said.

"Really now what would make you think that?" Marsha asked sarcastically. "Would it be the fact that his crap is broken everywhere, that Mori, Honey, and Kyouya aren't a bloody mess, or from the bumbling **BLOODY** idiot on his side in the corner?"

True to her word Tamaki sat all bloody and broken in the corner of the room. He had a black eye, bloody nose, and missing teeth.

"And that's just the physical damage. I don't want to _know_ what she did to his already warped and depleting mind." Marsha said as she stepped over broken glass.

"I didn't do anything." Maggie said her sadistic grin on her face.

"Yeah. I'm sure you didn't." Haruhi said rolling her eyes and following Marsha to the broom closet. After forty-five minutes the club was once again clean and Tamaki was all patched up.

"Hey Kyouya!" the twins called.

"Yes?" he asked tilting his head towards the pair his lenses glaring up at them from the sun.

"What's tomorrow's agenda?" they asked.

Marsha's back stiffened at the mention of tomorrow…but was ignored.

"We're going to be setting up the club room for the party on Friday." Kyouya said.

"Party? Didn't we just throw one?" Haruhi asked as she lifted up a bag of trash and handing it to Mori who took it to the dumpster.

"We did but that was a back to school get together. Now this ones for our guests to see you three as proper young women." Kyouya said.

"Yeah…" Marsha groaned and than said, "I can't be here tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because tomorrow's not good for me." She answered.

"Why isn't tomorrow good for you?" Tamaki asked.

She mumbled something beneath her breath and they all looked at her expectantly.

"Alright!" she said throwing her arms up before slamming them down by her sides.

"Alright what?" Kaoru asked.

"The reason I can't be here tomorrow is because I have to work." She said and they all stared at her…well everyone except Maggie and Haruhi who went about doing…whatever they were doing.

"Work? You have a job?" Kaoru asked stunned.

"Yeah. So?" she asked.

"According to the student code of conduct we're not allowed to have jobs." Haruhi reminded.

"Well since Maggie and I live in an apartment that isn't paid for by anyone else but us we don't have a choice. She just gets to work weekends so she'll be here tomorrow." Marsha explained.

"WHAT?" Maggie demanded stomping up to her cousin.

"You heard me. I don't need you to watch me every second of everyday. Besides I want to get this debt paid." Marsha answered.

"Fine."

"There won't be a need." Tamaki stated.

"Why?" all first years asked.

"Because we'll all be joining Marsha at her job tomorrow. As support of course."

"OH HELL NO!"

The Next Day

The three first years walked through the door to find Tamaki still wore the body cast from yesterday.

"You should've just kept your mouth shut Tamaki." Hikaru said as he went over and patted the boys head causing him to groan and moan in complaint.

"Hikaru I don't think you should do that. He's more annoying when he makes those noises than when he actually makes words." Haruhi said as the third years came in.

Maggie was pouting and not dressed normally. She wore a simple pair of brown cargo shorts; chuck taylor sneakers, and a red t-shirt. Haruhi was dressed in her own comfortable clothes which consisted of a pink striped shirt, capris, and wedge sandals.

Not to mention she looked generally upset for whatever reason the pout on her face made her look irresistible. They're guessing that some guy must have tried something earlier because Mori had an iron grip on her left shoulder her right smashed into his side.

"Mags are-." Kaoru was cut off when she raced up and grabbed his throat.

"NEVER call me MAGS!" she said her eyes on fire and her hair turned to snakes.

"But Marsha calls you Mags all the time." Hikaru pointed out from his seat beside Haruhi.

"Yeah," Maggie said letting the boys throat go allowing his blue face turned back to its normal color. "But she's my cousin so _she _gets away with it."

"She gets away with a lot doesn't she?" Honey asked.

"WHAT! No she doesn't!" Maggie defended.

"Of course she doesn't just everything you let her have which _IS _everything." Hikaru said.

"Not to mention you treat her like a god." Kyouya interjected.

"I do not!"

"Well maybe not like a god but like a princess that when she throws a tantrum your head my roll." Kyouya said.

"If I do it's because I have a good reason to." Maggie said in defense.

"What's your reason?" Tamaki said a whole for his mouth suddenly appearing.

"None of your concern. Other than in my book she deserves it." Maggie said as the door to the club room opened up and Marsha walked in wearing a black turtle neck and red pencil skirt with black edge heels.

"Hey look who decided to skip work." Kaoru said.

"I'm not skipping." She said as Maggie walked up and squeezed her cousin in a hug, "There was a schedule mix up. I'm not expected till late Saturday night."

"That's unfortunate. We were just about to get something good about you from Maggie."

"Oh really?" she asked glancing at her cousin.

"I didn't tell them anything _I SWEAR_!" Maggie yelled.

"I'm aware." She said walking over to the others her cousin behind her. Seeing no empty seats she took a place on Kaoru's lap.

"Um…" Kaoru said turning a cherry red color.

"Oh get your mind out of the gutter. I just want to get these damn things off." She said before tearing off her shoes.

"What's the deal? We've seen you wear heels and wedges for hours. We've seen you run in them." Hikaru pointed out.

"Yeah but they weren't **NEW** shoes." She explained as she began to rub her foot.

That's when the body she'd been sitting on moved and she was having both of her feet massaged by Hikaru and Honey while Kaoru kept an arm on her waist and she blushed a deep brick red.

"G-g-guys…" she stuttered out as the door to the club room opened up.

"Um excuse me…" the voice said and they all turned around.

A man with brown hair that was seemingly twenty four and wearing black slacks and a white dress shirt with black dress shoes.

"Parker!"


	5. Chapter 5

Marsha had jumped off of Kaoru's lap and over to the boy in the doorway. Jumping up she put her arms around his neck and his arms were around her waist.

"Have you gained weight?" the boy asked and soon found his face planted in the floor.

"What did you say?" she asked the light aura around her turning dark as she sat on the mans back

"Uncle." He said.

"Thought so." She said smiling and getting up off him. Offering her hand to help he grasped it and she was flipped over so he was over her.

"Always the nice one." He said with a smirk.

"Nope just the one who's got the better plan." She said and he looked to see she had her knee centimeters away from his sensitive area. When he looked away he was flipped off her and she was on her feet.

"Even in a skirt you can fight like mom." The boy said as he finally got up and ruffled her hair.

"Hey Park." Maggie said walking up to the guy.

"Little Margaret Booth. Always a pleasure." He said offering her his hand.

Grabbing his wrist she pulled him into a hug. What shocked the club more was that she smiled…and actually _MEANT _it? Breaking the hug he ruffled her hair only to have her pout in slight anger.

"So…who is he?" the twins asked as they all walked up to meet the boy.

"Oh everyone this is my older brother Parker Booth." Marsha explained.

"Older brother?" they all asked dumbstruck.

"I just said that."

"Yeah but you two look nothing alike." The twins said.

"Maggie and I don't look alike but we're still cousins."

"Cousins being the key term. Brother's and sisters should share some of the same characteristics at least." Kyouya said.

"Well he looks more like mom and I look more like my dad. That's why we don't look alike." Marsha said.

"And look absolutely nothing like either of my parents." Maggie said with a creepy smile.

"Nope but you're certainly like my dad same ways Marsha's like yours. _ALWAYS_ the thrill chaser." Parker said and received one punch from _both_ girls causing his rib cage to rattle just a bit.

"Ow."

"Oh get over it." Maggie said.

"Anyway Parker these are our…well their not all our friends just Haruhi really the others are just the closet things we have. The twins are Kaoru and Hikaru. Haruhi and they are in my class. This small cute guy here is Honey. His protector here is Mori. They're both in the same grade as Maggie. Tall, Dark, and Scary over there, is Kyouya and the guy in a body cast is Tamaki." Marsha said.

"How are you all still breathing…besides Haruhi?" Parker asked.

"Because Marsha seems to like some of them." Maggie answered.

"Yeah don't let it go to your heads guys." She said looking at all of them.

"I can speak for us but I'm not sure about Tamaki." Hikaru said pointing at the boy who had sparkles in his eyes.

"Yeah…so Parker." Marsha said.

"Yes?"

"Why are you here?" Maggie asked.

"What I can't come visit my favorite little sister and cousin without a reason?" he asked both of them.

"Yes!" they chorused.

"Last time you came to see us was months ago and it was because you'd broke a body!" Maggie said.

"It was an accident." Parker claimed.

"You were throwing an explosive around." Marsha said.

"Yeah…it was an accident because I didn't mean to drop it."

"Of course. Now seriously why are you here?" Marsha asked.

"Mom and Dad wanted me to check up on you."

"Bull the security guy comes by every month to check up on me."

"Okay you caught me. I'm staying in town till your birthday." He said.

"That's not for a while." Marsha said.

"It's next week." Maggie said.

"Yeah that's a while."

"Not really." Parker said.

"Well I don't really care it's not a big deal." Marsha said.

"Marsha your turning 16 that is a _BIG_ deal for American girls like us." Maggie said.

"Maggie I was _at _your sweet sixteen it was NOT fun." Marsha said.

"I see your point doesn't mean yours won't be though." Maggie said.

"Wait your fifteen?" Honey asked.

"Yes." Marsha said.

"And your birthday's next week?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes. Where is this going?" she asked.

"Parker take your sister out and lock her in a room." Tamaki ordered.

"Eh?" the siblings asked.

"I've got it." Maggie said.

"What-Maggie!" Marsha screamed as she was carried out of the room by her cousin.

They heard the noises of the pair and when Maggie came back they could still hear Marsha banging on the door trying to get out.

"You didn't leave her in the dark right?"

"Parker she's not five anymore." Maggie said as she turned to them.

"Kyouya raise my arm." Tamaki commanded and Kyouya obliged raising the arms cast. "As president of the host club I now command that we will postpone the party until next week and make it a surprise for it shall be Marsha's birthday party!"

"Agreed. Just as long as I have full control over any and _EVERYTHING_." Maggie said.

"That can be done." Kyouya said.

"And I'll help too." Parker said.

"Great it's settled than we'll just tell everyone that plans have changed and the party won't be until next week, to keep it under wraps, and act as normal as possible as you can around Marsha." Kyouya said as he began to hit multiple buttons on his phone.

The door than burst open to reveal a frazzled Marsha.

"MAGGIE!" she yelled and made a move to tackle the girl but was held back by her elder brother who wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground and held her there as she flailed about.

"How is she not getting free?" Hikaru asked.

"To do that she'd have to hurt Parker. That's not something she's about to do." Maggie explained as Marsha was set down once calm.

"So we were going to discuss party planning today right?" Marsha asked.

"We were but than headmaster decided it was too pricey to do so." Hikaru lied expertly.

"Oh well that sucks…can I go home?" Marsha complained.

"Of course you and the other girls are free to go." Kyouya said.

"Right." Maggie said as she hooked arms with Haruhi and Marsha before dragging them outside.

"Wait Parker I need you to pick up-." Marsha called.

"I know. I know." He said and than left.

The Next Day

The girls all came in wearing jeans, different graphic t-shirts, and converse.

"What's up with the new look?" Hikaru asked pointing at the girls.

"Parker." Maggie said as she did her hair up in high pigtails.

"Yeah. Last thing I'm gonna do is wear my clothes around him." Marsha said as she gathered her hair in a bun.

"Yes?" Honey said.

"The only reason you're going to get away with that is because Maggie doesn't fight people who act like elementary school kids." Marsha grumbled.

"So Marsha what do you want for your birthday?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't want anything and if you get me anything over thirty dollars I will be forced to give it to someone who'll actually need it." She said.

"Okay than I'll take that as a new shirt made by our mother." Hikaru said.

"Whatever." She answered putting down the bag on her shoulder.

"So where's Parker?" Kaoru asked.

"At home. I'm not dumb enough to let that boy stay alone." Marsha said.

"Yeah…what did you mean yesterday by an exploding body anyway?" Kaoru asked.

"My parents both work for the FBI. They solve murder crimes." Marsha explained.

"Well that's cool both of your parents are agents." Honey said.

"Not exactly." Maggie said.

"What do you mean?" Kyouya asked everyone intrigued on this whole in-depth look into their family.

"Well…Uncle Booth is an agent Aunt Brennan…she's an anthropologist." Maggie explained.

"What's an anthropologist?" Hikaru asked and was smacked in the head with a clip board curtsy of Haruhi who'd taken it from Kyouya.

"It means someone who studies humans. If you paid attention in class you'd know this." Haruhi admonished.

"But I do pay attention."

"Than why are you always asking for my notes?"

"You have better notes than I do and I want to make sure that I'm not going to miss anything important." Hikaru said.

"Hikaru's stupidity aside. Yes my mother studies humanity namely the bones of dead people." Marsha said.

"Her mother also writes books." Maggie bragged slightly.

"Yeah she does."

"Really what kind of books?" Kyouya asked.

"Um…I think I have one with me." Marsha said as she began digging through her bag. The book that no one could translate fell out onto the floor and she reached down to pick it up and realized something. "Like this copy here."

"Your mom wrote this?" Hikaru asked plucking it form her hands.

"Yeah." She said taking it back. "It's the only copy in the language so it's one of a kind. This is the version most people know."

She pulled out a copy of something that was in English and they could all at least read it.

"Your mother writes books on death?" Honey asked.

"Sort of…more than anything what she does is take her real life and put it in a book." She said as Maggie flipped the book over to show them the back cover.

"And she always adds this on the back now a days." Maggie said pointing at it.

Looking down they saw a black and white picture of a woman, a man, a teenager, and a girl who couldn't be older than eight or nine.

The woman had short hair though the color indistinguishable. The bangs fell three centimeters above her eyebrows and she wore a nice looking long sleeved white top and dark pants. Her arms were around the man and teenage boy in the photo. The man had short dark hair from what they could tell. He wore a suit without the jacket. The boy was…Parker?

"Is that Parker?" Tamaki asked.

"Yep." Marsha answered and their eyes zoomed to the girl in the photo.

"Than-." Hikaru began but Maggie cut them off.

"Yes the girl is Marsha."

Marsha sat on her fathers lap her hair only half way down her back and no chest what so ever. She wore dark pants and a light shirt from what they could see. The smile on her face was filled with child innocence. This girl looked nothing like the girl they knew now. When they looked at her they saw no innocence in her at all.

"Okay this can't be the same girl. Cause the one in this photo is just too cute." Kaoru said.

"I don't know whether I should thank you for the compliment or to hit you for that comment." Marsha said as she put the book back in her bag.

"How about both?" Kaoru asked.

"How about no?" Maggie answered as Marsha's phone went off with a very...peculiar ring tone.

"What's up Park?" Marsha asked answering it.

Standing up abruptly she yelled, "WHAT!"

"What's wrong?" Maggie asked worriedly.

"Um…he just lost something. I'll go help him you stay here. Take the keys and don't wreck my car." Marsha said as she ran out the door.

"Okay she's gone." Honey said and they began to plan the party.

Friday of Next Week

"No Maggie. I don't want to go out tonight." Marsha complained as Maggie dragged at her out the door.

"Just shut up and get in the car." Maggie said.

"Parker." She whined.

"Just get in."

At the School

"Is everything ready for her arrival?" Tamaki asked finally out of his body cast.

"Yeah everyone's just waiting for her to arrive." Hikaru said as he tightened his tie. All the boys stood in their best tuxes all with different shirts underneath.

Mori-Deep Purple

Honey-Light Pink

Kyouya-Navy Blue

Tamaki-Blood Red

Hikaru-Off White

Kaoru-Light Orange

"Well that's good the question is. Where are they?" Haruhi said. She was wearing a two tone Rosette Dress that fell a little above her knee with a scoop neck that tied in the back. The top of the dress was a reddish-burgundy color that was held on her body with two straps over her shoulders and the bottom was black.

Her shoes were black mid heel rhinestone platform sandals. Her hair was all held back in a ponytail and she wore a pair of black chandelier earrings and one thick black bracelet on her wrist but she wore no necklace which worked for her

"Haruhi the tie on your back isn't properly tied." Kaoru pointed out and true to his word the tie on the dress seemed to be nothing more that a knot on the back of the dress.

"Well I'm not really good at tying things I can't see." Haruhi defended.

"Here let me do it." Hikaru said as he stepped foreword before undoing and than redoing the tie.

"There now that looks good." Kaoru said as the infamous car pulled up.

The first to step out was the driver Parker who wore a simple white shirt beneath a black sweater vest and nice black dress shoes. His hair was combed but still had the unruly look he must love.

Maggie came out of the back in a black strapless corset dress with a punk fluff for the skirt. Adding on black combat boots and a fingerless fishnet glove to her right hand made her look ready to beat the snot out of some poor person. Her hair was up in it's now seemingly common pig tails. She wore simple diamond, or zirconium, stud earring and no other jewelry.

"You all had better have a good explanation for this." Marsha all but shouted as she got out of the car.

She was wearing a strapless blue and sapphire velvet and Lame dress with a flocked over skirt and sash waist. Her hair was down and in waves around her head. She, like Maggie, wore studs and a single thick black bracelet. Her shoes were black mid heel rhinestone platform sandals.

"We do." Kaoru said as he held the blind fold behind his back slowly walking up to her.

"Than what?" she demanded her arms crossed.

"Close your eyes." He ordered.

She did as asked and he put the cover over head.

"HEY!" she yelled and moved her hands to take it off.

"Marsha if you remove it you'll be in trouble. WITH ME!" Maggie said and the girl put her hand down.

"Now come on." Kaoru said and began shoving her towards the ball room.

"Hey! Watch it I'm no good walking blind AND in heels!" Marsha said unconsciously gripping Kaoru's arm tightly.

"Okay. Okay. Calm down we're almost there." He said calmly though he was loosing the feeling in his left arm.

Opening the door up everything got really quiet and the blindfold was removed. Opening her eyes she stared into the dark room.

"You made me get all dressed up and than dragged me out here," she began turning to them, "to see a dark room."

"Not at all." Parker said as Kyouya flipped the lights on.

That's when everyone inside turned to her and shouted, "Happy Birthday!"

Marsha's mouth dropped as everyone continued to party.

"Maggie." She ground out after a minute.

"Maybe."

"And the Host Club."

"Closer."

"Parker!"

"I think she got it." Hikaru said.

"I'm going to kill you all," she said the aura around her as dark as Maggie's, "after the party is over."

Her aura was back to it's normal happy go lucky one. As she turned away allowing Parker to lead her god knows where.

"You know she's kind of like Maggie when she's angry." Hikaru said as he and the others nearly fainted from the aura.

"Not at all she's me when I'm normal."


	6. Chapter 6

It was about 9pm when everyone but the host club and Parker left and had finished cleaning up.

"Phew! I'm tired." Marsha complained as she fell onto a couch.

"You drank two liters of diet caffeinated soda!" Maggie boomed.

"Yeah but I'm still tired."

"Alright now who's coming over to our house for the sleepover besides Haruhi?" the twins asked and the girl sighed standing between them.

It'd already been run through with her father as they all later found out.

"Huh?" they all asked in unison.

"Yeah. We're having a sleepover of whoever in the host club can come. Haruhi's coming now who else?" Hikaru asked.

"There's no way I'll let you spend a night alone with my daughter you devil twins!" Tamaki yelled.

"I'll go just to get some photos for the new magazines." Kyouya said.

"Takeshi and I'll come too." Honey said.

"I'll be going just because I don't think Haruhi should be alone." Maggie determined.

"Than that means Marsha's coming too." Kaoru declared.

"Not necessarily." Marsha chimed in.

"Why not? Maggie always goes where you go." Hikaru pointed out.

"If it's with you guys. But if I'm not going she had the liberty to choose." Marsha said.

"Marsha you can go I'll watch the house." Parker intervened.

"You will!" the guys' yelled.

"You will?" all the girls' asked.

"Yeah I'd like some alone time while I'm here." Parker said before leaving.

Marsha and Maggie sighed.

"1." Marsha began.

"2." Maggie echoed.

"3." They chorused as Parker came back in.

"Um…"

"Take the damn keys." Maggie chuckled as Marsha chucked the things at her brother who caught them.

"Thank you." And with that he departed.

"So…now what?" Marsha asked.

"You come home with us of course." Kaoru said as he took her hand and pulled her off the couch only to have her hiss.

"New heels?" Hikaru asked.

"Close. New heels complimented by dancing. Never mix." She said the look of doom on her face as the other two girls sweat dropped.

"Well than I hope you don't mind if I do this." Kaoru said before he lifted her up bridal style.

"Kaoru!" she yelled throwing her arms around his neck.

"No worries I won't drop you."

"Well than someone else get carried."

Haruhi's yelp echoed through the club room as Hikaru lifted her up.

"Hikaru Hitachiin you put my daughter down this instant!" Tamaki yelled flames in the background and in his eyes with a pronged tongue.

"No way. Her feet hurt remember she doesn't do heels very well." Hikaru said as Haruhi hung off his neck.

"Tamaki just let the boy carry her." Maggie said slightly ticked and he backed down.

"Alright can we go now?" Marsha asked leaning her head onto Koaru's shoulder.

"Yeah let's go."

At the Hitachiin Residence

Opening the door the host club stumbled into the Hitachiin household.

"Okay...why the hell do you have 224 foot long driveway?" Haruhi panted out her and Marsha's heels long since removed.

"We don't usually have to walk up because the limo broke down at the gate so it never really mattered before." Kaoru answered breathily as Marsha fell over...Maggie stood by the door glaring at everything that looked like a possible threat...specifically Tamaki.

"Is Marsha okay?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm just lying down Hika. I'm not dead." Was the muffled reply.

"Good than shouldn't you girls go change into your pj's or something?" Tamaki asked.

Maggie glared, "Not in front of you ya perv."

"That's not what I meant I was-."

"Save it. Come on you two." Maggie said grabbing both girls and dragging them away.

An Hour Later

The guys had all changed into dark sweat pants and white wife beaters.

"Where are the girls?" Hikaru asked.

"Right behind you." Maggie said and they all turned around to look at him.

She wore a black Pointelle Camisole with lace trim over the top of the triangle cups and a tiny bow in-between her cleavage. She wore short girl's boxer shorts almost with the same lace all around and the bow in the middle. Her hair was up in high pigtails as the hair fell to her waist.

Haruhi had been given a purple tee with elbow long sleeves and purple/pink plaid shorts with a drawstring tied in the front. Her hair was held out of her eyes with a cloth head band so if she fell asleep it wouldn't hurt to turn her head and it'd probably just fall off.

Marsha wore a white scoop neck knit tank with the words **I ONLY HAVE EYES FOR YOU** on it. With full length pajama bottoms with a black and white zebra print. Her hair was in two rather low pigtails her hair now at mid back.

"Nice pjs." Hikaru said.

"Thank you." They all said.

"So what do we do now?" Kaoru asked as Marsha sat next to him while Maggie sat between Mori and Honey and Haruhi between him and Hikaru.

"Um…anyone want to play truth or dare?" Marsha considered.

"Oh my god. We haven't played that since we were kids." Maggie said literally considering the option.

"I know and none of them have ever played it with us." She said.

"Well you are the birthday girl. So we'll do it." Kaoru said.

"Alright we're going to need a bottle and sit in a circle." Marsha said.

Doing as told Hikaru went out and grabbed a bottle for them and when he got back he saw that they all had moved into a circle. Putting it down in the middle Marsha reached out and spun it around. It landed on Maggie and she grinned.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. No way in hell I'm going to trust you with a truth."

"I can make your life a living hell anyway." She said and than looked to Mori who was sitting to Maggie's left. "You have to Eskimo kiss the person sitting on your left."

Both Maggie and Mori's face heated up. Everyone knew what it was…so why were they embarrassed about it?

"Fine." She said as Mori turned his head and rubbed their noses together. Finishing rather quickly Maggie reached foreword and spun the bottle landing it on Hikaru.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Which girl has the best eyes?"

"Haruhi." He said and everyone stared as he realized what he said and turned brick red. "You know…because they're so…innocent looking."

"Yeah sure." The girls' said as the guys rolled their eyes and Tamaki wept.

Still blushing he spun the bottle landing it on Kyouya.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…pole dance."

His eyes went wide as everyone grinned.

"For ten minutes."

His nostrils flared slightly as the grins became smiles.

"In front of ALL the maids."

His jaw went slack as everyone else was consumed in full blown laughter.

Ten Minutes After

Kyouya sat in the circle again shirtless, covered in lipstick kiss, and his pants looks torn at the bottom. As Maggie and Marsha barely held in their snickers he glared at Hikaru as the bottle spun. Landing on Haruhi. Everyone gave the girl sorrowful eyes as she was the one who would now deal with the front of the Shadow King's fury.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." She said though either way she'd have to do or say something she'd rather not.

"Which player makes you laugh the most?"

At the question everyone stared at him and than realized…he was saving it for Hikaru.

"I don't know…Hikaru I guess you know cause of all his childish antics." Haruhi said as Hikaru stared at the girl whom he'd just _complimented_ no more than fifteen minutes ago.

Marsha and Maggie put a hand over their mouth's and turned their heads shaking in their laughter as Haruhi spun unaware of Hikaru's reaction though she sat beside him. Tamaki was next.

"Alright truth or dare?"

"Dare! Dare! I want dare!" the king cheered and they all sweat dropped. They were all sure he wasn't stupid enough to know dare wasn't necessarily a **GOOD **thing. Guess they were wrong.

"You have to sit there quietly till it's your turn again no matter what happens and you have to skip your turn to spin." Haruhi said and the king nodded by default it went to Marsha to spin and it landed on Haruhi.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sit on Hikaru's lap for the rest of the game."

Tamaki jumped up ready to say something when he remembered. He couldn't until the bottle spun to him again. The two people the dare was for were redder than beets as Haruhi moved to sit on Hikaru. Once it was all solved a flash went off and both glared at Marsha who held the camera grinning. Which idiot in their school decided to give her a disposable camera? Haruhi spun the bottle and it was about to land on Tamaki when Marsha yelled, "Look!"

Everyone turned their head in the direction but Kaoru didn't and watched as she flicked the bottle onto Honey.

"What was it?" Maggie asked as they turned back.

"A distraction." The girl said leaning back as Kaoru snickered. She'd just saved them _all _from one of Tono's retarded rants. Everyone glared at the girl before looking down at the bottle.

"Truth or Dare Honey?" Haruhi asked as she and Hikaru got resituated.

"Truth Haru-chan."

"What is your favorite cake type and flavor?"

"I don't really know. I like them all!" the boy said with a smile flowers surrounding his head.

_Of course. _Was everyone's thought as Honey spun and landed on Kaoru.

"Okay Koa-chan truth or dare?"

"Truth." He answered.

"Which player is the most attractive?" Honey asked and everyone looked at him. There's no way he just asked that was there?

"Um…one of the girls definitely I just can't decide which." Koaru said knowing if he said something wrong he'd close his eyes and wake up in heaven tomorrow. Taking the bottle he spun it in a circle and it landed on Marsha.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked cunningly.

"Truth you big dummy." She said with a grin.

"How many guys have you kissed?" he asked and a flash of fear and terror went through her eyes but was soon replaced with agitation.

"Why do you ask?" she ground out.

"I'm just curious. You seemed pretty comfortable sitting on that lecher's lap in school so…" he trailed off.

Standing up she looked down at him and yelled, "Just what kind of girl do you think I am!"

"A very loud one." Hikaru commented but stopped talking when Maggie glared at him.

"I know what kind of girl you are mostly I was just wondering. But if it's that much of a sensitive subject than I'm sorry and I'll ask another question." He said.

She sighed and a look of regret covered her face, "No I should be apologizing to you. It's not your fault that the subject is…sensitive."

"Don't worry about I should've taken the hint from how fast you ran out the door last time the subject was broached. And the next day you came in with Maggie who was out to get us." He said with a smile.

"And I'll do it again should you ever and I mean EVER hurt her." Maggie said her eyes blazing bullet holes of red and her teeth like a canines.

"There is no doubt trust me." He said shaking a little his eyes wide as the girl settled back down. They went on playing a fairly clean game of truth or dare when the clock struck 10 Mori paused in the game.

"Mitskuni it's past you bedtime." Mori said simply.

"But-." The boy began to protest.

"Bed. Now." He said and Honey obeyed.

"Hey Honey put these in." Marsha said handing the boy earplugs.

"What are these for?" he asked looking at them.

"They're for your ears. You put them in and you shouldn't be able to hear us should we get to loud. Don't need you to wake up just cause we're being really noisy now do we?" she asked lightly poking his nose in the cute way an older sister would for her younger brother.

"Alright. Takashi can I stay down here if I wear these?" he asked.

"I don't see why not. How well do they work?" he asked.

"Very well actually. A bomb could go of next to him and he wouldn't wake up." Marsha answered.

"Than yes. You may stay here." He said.

"Yay!" he cheered as he put them in put his head on Takashi's shoulder and fell fast asleep.

"Good now that he's asleep. We can start playing Maggie's version." Marsha said as she opened a water bottle that she'd seemingly pulled from no where and drank some.

"Maggie's version?" the guys, excluding Tamaki, all asked in terror only imagining the things the girl could put them through just because Honey had fallen asleep.

"Oh it's nothing like that," Marsha said and they all breathed in a breath of relief, "it's much, much, MUCH worse."

The guys all fell over and nearly died. They weren't even twenty and about to go through hell and back.

"Alright…Kyouya you get to spin." Marsha declared and he did so. It landed on Hikaru and Haruhi.

"Um…how do we know who goes if they're sitting together?" Koaru asked.

"Simple…Who's got the shorter hair." Marsha said and they all looked. Hikaru won that hands down ever since Haruhi had been given extensions by the other girls so they could mess with her hair.

"So Hikaru truth or dare?" Kyouya asked his face that of the devil itself.

"D-d-dare." He stuttered out before realizing what he possibly just signed himself up for.

"Alright than…I dare you to…"

"Remember Kyouya you can do whatever you want to him just make sure it's with in some limits." Marsha said as she took her water bottle and drank some more. Why the heck was she so thirsty all of a sudden?

"Even better. You now have to lick chocolate syrup off of Maggie's abdomen." He declared.

"WHAT!" both yelled jumping up.

"There's no way in hell I'd lick anything off that bitch."

"I am not a bitch but I'll get you for that later. Kyouya I'd sooner give you a lap dance than let this bastard even touch me." She claimed.

"Mag's it's a dare and he has to do it. Unfortunately you're also on his hit list from the first time you two met." Marsha declared simply.

"And you're supporting this why?" Haruhi asked.

"Because I have bones to pick with them too. Though Maggie's going to paying more later should I get my hands on her. By the way. I want to go next as the spinner." She authorized.

"I'm going to kill you." Maggie choked out.

"And if you try you'll be left with a _GIANT _problem." Marsha answered as she downed the rest of her bottle.

Cringing Maggie than ground out, "Do your worst."

Koaru had gone out, on Marsha's order, and retrieved the chocolate syrup. Handing it to Kyouya Maggie laid flat on her back as he slathered it on in six lines that made some sort of # pattern. Than in the middle of her stomach where her belly button rested and put a pile there. Maggie closed her eyes and let out a breath of air she was raining in her anger.

Hikaru begrudgingly got up and left Haruhi sitting there as he went over to Maggie. Closing his eyes and swallowing the lump in his throat. Sticking his tongue out he began to lick her stomach. Everyone was either blushing, laughing, both, or like Haruhi they were turning their head in the other direction. When he got to her belly button he blushed red sucked in up and moved away. Getting up Maggie glared at Marsha and pulled the top down.

"Kyouya that was just plain evil." Hikaru choked out as Haruhi replaced herself on his lap.

"I know." He smirked as Marsha snickered.

"And he's going to get payback soon trust me." Marsha answered as she opened up another bottle of water and drank some, "Hikaru, Maggie you can go ahead and wash out your mouth and clean up your stomach."

The two got up and sprinted out the door. Marsha giggled slightly as she took another long sip of water. When Hikaru and Maggie came back in Marsha spun the bottle. It landed on Maggie.

"Truth or Dare Mags?" she asked downing the bottle. How thirsty was she?

"Dare."

"You have to give Kyouya a lap dance for five minutes." Marsha replied causing everyone's mouths to drop and Tamaki almost scream and yell but remembering the dare kept his mouth shut tightly.

"Marsha." Maggie growled.

"Hey you picked dare. This is also pay back for getting me involved with these idiots." She answered.

"I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say get me some vodka before I even begin to start." Maggie answered.

"Wait you drink!" Haruhi asked in shock.

"Not often. Only if I have to. Now hand over a damn bottle." She said to Marsha who pulled it out s small flask like thing from her purse.

"And you have some?" Koaru asked.

"You never know when this stuff could come in handy." She answered tossing the thing at her cousin.

Opening it up Maggie began to take big gulps from it and when she was done she looked…well drunk.

"Alright children. Those who don't wish to see what's about to take place turn around and Mori please cover Honey's eyes. No need to have him wake up and see this." Maggie suggested and Mori conceded.

Turning around they all did nothing but listen to the noises that shall never be described. Looking down at her hand and taking a gulp from her **THRID **bottle of water she turned around.

"Okay guys times up." She said and they all turned around. Maggie was standing up flask in hand and drinking as blood trickled from Kyouya's nose.

"Kyouya go get cleaned up before she kicks your ass." Hikaru advised and he took it.

After he left Maggie took the bottle and spun it. Koaru watched it as it was about to land on Tamaki when Marsha shouted, "Burglar!"

Tamaki looked away as she moved the bottle onto Haruhi and Hikaru and everyone snickered. So that was why she yelled a distraction earlier. Turning back Tamaki pouted at the sight that he'd been skipped over…again.

"So Hikaru and Haruhi hm?" she asked an evil smirk on her face.

Both gulped and sweated saying, "Dare."

"Okay than. Hikaru you have to put your arms around her. Kiss her cheek and keep your head on her shoulder for the next five turns." She deemed and they gave her a disbelieving look.

"Is that really it?" Hikaru asked opening his big mouth.

"Do you want me to add more?" she asked a demonic look in her eyes.

"No! No…this is fine." He said before doing as she instructed. Both were blushing so hard that Marsha had to take the bottle and spin it landing on Maggie.

"The bottle appears to really like you Mags." She snickered as she drank some more water.

"Shut up. And I pick dare." She said.

"Well since Mr. and Ms. Embarresed over there don't seem to want to talk anytime soon I'll give you one. Anyone got a pen and a pad of paper?" she asked holding her hand in the air.

"Here." Kyouya said as he placed both objects in her hand before leaving to take a seat.

Clicking the pen she began to scrawl down a list of things before unclicking the pen. Throwing the pad at her cousin who was drinking still it hit her in the head.

"THE HELL!" she couged chocking slightly on the drink as she took the pad.

"You have to give Mori a pole dance in the next room and complete everything on the list." She said.

"But its TEN pages long!" Maggie complained.

"Tough. GO!"

"What about Mitskuni?" Mori asked.

"Don't worry Tamaki will take your spot as pillow. Won't you Tamaki?" she asked with a smile and he reluctantly nodded and switched spots with Mori.

Maggie and Mori left the room and they all waited in silence for them to come back. That's when a,

**THUNK**

Came from the other room. The door opened up as Maggie came in dragging a passed out Mori behind her. They all sweat dropped as she let him drop to the floor as she bonked Marsha in the back of the head with the pad of paper.

"There I did every damn thing on that list and you can ask him when he wakes up!" she said a red line of blush across her cheeks as she spun the bottle around.

As it spun around they all looked over to take in Mori's appearance. He was missing his shirt like Kyouya but it'd probably be back on come tomorrow morning. A small trace of blood was coming from his nose but everything else seemed to be in order.

Turning back they saw Marsha had an unhappy look on her face. Looking down at the bottle they saw it was on her.

"Truth or Dare Marsha?" Maggie asked snidely.

"Dare?" she asked hesitantly.

"Alright that. You have to take a mouthful of vodka but you won't drink it."

"Huh?" they asked. With question marks above their heads.

"You have to give it to Koaru. From mouth to mouth." She said.

"WHAT!" the twins and Marsha yelled.

"No way in hell!" Marsha objected.

"Touch luck sweetie. You chose dare." Maggie said with a smirk on her face.

Both Koaru and Marsha glared at her and Hikaru opened his mouth to object again but looking at Maggie he quickly shut his mouth and steamed in anger.

"Hand over the damn bottle." Marsha grumbled and Maggie reached up her shorts and unhooked something and tossed it to Marsha. The girl popped off the cap and took in a mouthful before turning to Koaru. Getting on his lap she lowered her face close to his, blushing a beet red like him, and put her mouth to his. Koaru opened his mouth beneath hers and the rush of liquid filled his mouth creating a burning sensation in his mouth as he drank it down before Marsha could leave the though he stuck his tongue out to show his distaste only to ram in into Marsha's mouth causing both to blush twenty shades deeper and break apart like the other was on fire but Marsha staid in his lap.

"WHAT THE HELL! KOARU WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY AND STOP HER!" Hikaru yelled and they all stared at him. Why was he so offended?

"What could I do? It was a dare even if she knew she'd still have to do it." Koaru asked.

"Knew what?" Marsha asked.

"That was his first kiss you idiot." Hikaru said and his brothers cheeks were a flame again.

"WHAT!" Marsha yelled than glared at Maggie who now looked rather sorry.

"It's not a big deal." Koaru mumbled.

"Not a big deal? Of course it's a BIG deal. Your first kiss should be with someone you love or at least like that way." Marsha argued.

"Yeah and besides if you'd just said something I would've made her do a different dare." Maggie said on the inside wishing she had.

"No it's alright at least now I've got it out of the way. So Marsha it's your turn to spin right?" Kaoru asked changing the subject.

"Ugh." A deep voice said and they all looked to see Mori had woken up. "Why does my head hurt?"

"You hit it on a marble floor that's why it hurts you doofus." Maggie explained.

"Wasn't she the one who dropped him the second time?" Kaoru muttered.

"That aside. Marsha spin." Maggie instructed and Marsha did.

It was swinging around to land on Tamaki when Marsha said, "Look it's three lost maidens."

Tamaki turned his head and instead of moving the bottle like they thought she pulled out the earplugs in Honey's ears. Everyone got up ready to run getting the clue as Tamaki turned back and saw the bottle on him and unaware of Honey's missing ear plugs.

"YOU ALL SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES TO THINK YOU WOULD ACTUALLY DO THINGS AS NAUGHTY AS DRINKING AND CURSING IN FRONT OF-." He never finished the sentence because the warm body next to him began to move.

Moving his head slowly he turned and saw the evil eyes of an awake Honey.

"Why am I awake?" he asked taking the 2nd year by the neck as he screamed for help. But the others had long since run out of the room.

With the others

They were all currently in the media room. The farthest point from their previous spot according to the twins. The scream of a girl echoed down the hall and they all knew what happened.

"I think this is the first time he's screamed like a girl." Koaru panted.

"It is." Haruhi clarified as they ignored the noises.

Next Day

Waking up Kaoru groaned and rubbed his eyes. Why was he only the media room floor? Opening his eyes he saw Marsha lying next to him and he had one leg on her and he realized what the warm thing his arm had been draped over before he'd moved it to rub away the sleep was. Somewhere during the late hours of night or the early hours of morning they fell asleep and he began to spoon her. Quickly untangling his leg he rolled over and sat up as Marsha rolled off her side and onto her back. Looking around he saw that Maggie's head was lying in Mori's lap on his left while Honey leaned against him asleep on his right. Kyouya slept with his head propped on his hand on the couch as Tono slept upside down next to him shaking with a perverted smile on his face with bruises littering his body. Looking to a chair he smiled at the sight his brother and best friend made. Hikaru sat back in the chair with Haruhi on his lap his head resting atop hers.

"They look so cute don't they?" a girl's voice rang out. Jumping slightly he turned to see Marsha lying awake next to him.

"Please," he said putting a hand where his heart should be, "don't ever do that again." He begged.

"We'll see. Now they look cute right?" she asked sitting up next to him cracking her back and stretching.

"Yeah…you want to go use the bathrooms before everyone else wakes up?"

"Nah but I could use a change of clothes. There's no way I'm going home in that dress. Parker might get the very wrong idea." She said.

"Well than come on. We'll lend you some clothes." He said pulling her up. As they walked out neither noticed as Maggie opened up one of her eyes and smirked ever so slightly.

With Marsha and Koaru

Opening and then closing the door of old designs he and Marsha looked around. After finding clothes suitable for her to wear she went behind a curtain to change while he stood outside and they talked.

"So…about last night." Marsha began.

"Yeah what about it?" he asked than remembered. "The kiss?"

"Yeah…look I know you said it wasn't a big deal but it is to me. If you'd just said something I wouldn't have done it. Even if Maggie had threatened to kill me I still wouldn't have."

"Don't kid yourself. And don't worry about it really its fine." He said though he was only lying to himself.

Poking her head out from between the curtains she looked at him and said, "I can tell when you lie you idiot."

"I'm not lying."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are not."

"Are too." Kaoru said and the cringed.

"AHA!"

"No fair you tricked me!"

"Alls fair in love and war." She said as she stepped out to show what she wore. Her feet were pair and she wore a strapless baby blue top that hugged her underneath of the looseness of the outer fabric (like the a double skirt) leaving an inch or two above her belly button exposed. Paired with blue skinny jeans, bare feet, and messy hair she almost looked like she'd just had sex.

"It doesn't bother me."

"It does so. It'd bother anyone!" she claimed and before she knew it was shoved into a wall him looming over her.

"So what if it bothers me a little. There's nothing I can do. I can't change the past. No amount of apologizing is going to change that. All I can do…all we can do. Is move on and pretend like it hadn't happened." Kaoru said

"But it did happen Kaoru. And I'm sorry but I'm not about to let this go until you admit to yourself, and I mean really admit, that it bothers you." She said.

"Fine…it bothers me a lot! It was my first kiss and all and your right they're supposed to be special. But it doesn't matter anymore." He blurted out to her.

When he was done he put his head down next to hers and she could feel his breath on her exposed shoulder and it made her shiver but not enough for him to notice. That's when she felt it. Water…a tear to be exact. It was followed by a few more and she began to feel terrible. He knew crying like this was a bit overboard but he couldn't help it. She wanted him to express his feelings and now he was. That's when she did the last thing he expected. She hugged him. Her arms were around his neck pressing his head into her shoulder as he cried. He couldn't explain it but it felt so…right? Or was perfect a better word? He couldn't figure it out.

As he finished his little fit he pulled back and looked at her and she asked, "Better?"

"Yeah." He said a slight blush coming across his cheeks as a smile broke out onto her face and she kissed his cheek.

Giving her a questioning look she explained, "Thank you for allowing me to see you cry."

He understood and smirked before letting her out of the cage he'd made and turned to go get dressed himself when she reached out and grabbed his hand. Turning back he looked at her questioningly.

"I just thought you should know…" she said looking in his eyes, "that was my first _**real **_kiss as well."

Looking at her he smiled and pulled her into him his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry I won't tell if you won't tell anyone I cried."

"Cross my heart." She giggled as they left.

**There we go that's the end of this chapter. If you like it please review. I better go before Michiru bombards me with god knows what. **


	7. Chapter 7

Maggie's POV

'_Hm? Where am I?'__ Bringing my hand up to keep rain from my eyes I blinked away the sleep that had muddled my brain. __'What's that copper smell'__ Closing my eyes again I was about to drift off again when my eyes snapped open realizing what the smell was. __Blood!__ Looking at my hand I saw it was covered in blood. My ears had been deaf until then. I could hear the pitter patter of rain…and something else. __Crying…no screaming…no begging…no it's all three…and I know who it is.__ "Maggie. Maggie wake up." __Huh?__ "Wake up." _

"Maggie get up." Marsha said again and my eyes snapped open to look into the familiar blue ones she had. "Ma-marsha?" I asked. "Get up. You're sweating like a pig so get a shower and I'll make breakfast." She said as she got up and left me in the room. I watched her leave the room. _You really are stronger than me._

Normal POV

The guys were all waiting by the door to greet their female friends as the car pulled up. Marsha and Haruhi stepped out first debating about the tomato: fruit or vegetable?

"Haruhi would you eat a tomato with a fruit salad?" Marsha asked. She wore a single sleeve shirt with knot details at the side with openings along it to reveal some skin along her right arm with animal print all over is. She wore skinny jeans and black flats. Her hair was down in waves over one of her shoulders and she didn't wear any jewelry.

"No." Haruhi answered. She was wearing a white long sleeved shirt beneath a black sequined vest that hugged her small chest and stopped just above where her belly button should've been. She wore a black chiffon bubble skirt and black two inch high strappy sandals.

"Exactly, so tomatoes are vegetables."

"But it's in the dictionary as a fruit so it's a fruit."

"Okay girls. Let's not have this debate. How about we call it a tie and it depends on someone's personal opinion." Koaru said.

"Yeah…where's Maggie?"

"Back there." Both girls said pointing behind them.

Looking they saw the girl and there mouths dropped open. The girl was…not herself to say the least. She was wearing a gray pull over sweater two sizes to big, cargo pants, and black chucks. Her hair was down and had a thin layer of grease on it.

Kaoru opened his mouth to say something but Marsha put her hand over it.

"If you know what's good for you than you won't say anything."

He agreed…Tamaki on the other hand didn't. It just so happened today he actually remembered his brain as well.

"Aw does somebody feel bad? Well since you're a freaking alcoholic you're probably hung over." He said and they all stared at him mouth agape.

Maggie ignored him and just continued walking down the hallway.

"What's up with her?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah. She normally would've kicked his ass for that." Koaru added.

"I don't know unless…what's today's date?" she asked and Kyouya answered.

"October 6th."

"Oh that's it." She said.

"What's it?" they all asked.

"You…you wouldn't understand. But don't worry she'll be back to normal tomorrow." Marsha explained.

They all would've left it at that…but as mentioned Tamaki decided to be an evil, heartless bastard that day. He insulted her every chance he could. With phrases that shocked everyone:

"Why if it isn't our favorite whore?"

"Bondage? Are you kidding me?"

"You girls dress so provocatively. Like baby prostitutes."

"You disgust me you bitch."

"You're a real piece of work. You're an alcoholic, you're violent, and you're not even pretty."

"If you wiped all that make up off we'd all see the ugly lying beneath."

But at one particular comment the whole world seemed to turn upside down.

"You're a horrible person, drinking like that. If you aren't careful someone could get hurt." Tamaki said and Maggie's body went erect.

The door to the club room slammed open and they all looked to see Marsha dragging the girl out of the room. Before the doors slammed close again Marsha came back in carrying the aura Maggie usually had on along with the expression.

"Maldito idiota! ¿Alguna vez pensaste que trastornan la razón de Maggie es porque estaba borracho y que alguien tiene dolor. ¿Qué diablos te pasa que se supone que ser un idiota sin cerebro y hoy el día que decida tener uno. En el aniversery de un acto que fue tan vil que trajo la desgracia a mí mismo y ella?" Marsha screamed at the boy who now quivered in fear.

Taking this opportunity Mori slipped out of the room to talk with Maggie. The girl moved her head at the sound of him and he saw what he'd hoped not to. Tears. Believe it or not Maggie was crying…now the question was why? He was still a ways away from her so he asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…of course I am." She sniffed stumbling to her feet while wiping her eyes.

"Doesn't look like that to me." He replied taking a step toward her.

"Well sorry but your intuition is a little off." She retorted not budging.

"You're not alright." He insisted putting his other foot down.

She shuddered at the sound as his foot took another step and he asked again if she was alright. She couldn't handle it anymore so she bolted down the corridor before Mori could blink as he soon gave chase. She ran all the way at to the rose maze before she tripped over a root. Getting up she began to run away again but was tackled by Mori. As they fell he flipped her so she landed on her back…trapped beneath him.

"Get the hell off me damn it!" Maggie yelled.

"No."

"GET OFF!"

"Not until you say what's wrong."

"Never! Marsha! Help me!" the girl yelled breaking down into sobs.

In the Club Room

"She's calling you." Haruhi pointed out as they stared out the window.

"I know."

"Than shouldn't you go to her?" Kaoru asked.

Glancing at him than back outside where the pair were Marsha shook her head and said, "No…not this time."

Back to Maggie and Mori

Maggie had stopped screaming for her cousin and tried to control her sobs. Once he saw she wasn't about to get up and run he got off her and collected her into his arms and moved to a near by bench where he sat down with her in his lap.

"What's wrong?" he repeated cradling her back as her head rested on his shoulder her hair falling in pools about them as her legs sat in his other arm.

"Did you know that most abused kids are either in foster homes or dead by the time they turn nine?" (Not actual fact just related to the story) she asked throwing him through a loop.

"I'm one of those special cases though." she continued not stopping for him to say anything, "When I was six I went overseas to Russia to attend a school I'd been accepted into to. I had to stay with an adoptive family when I was there. I didn't suspect anything since I was so young. Hell I barely understood what was happening. By the time I did I was black and blue with every color in between. I put in for a transfer and flight back home after a year and a half. I kept that secret for six years afterward. I'd kept to myself from everyone including my family. But that's when Marsha approached me for the first time."

_Flashback_

_A twelve year old Maggie stood in the back of a party room. The adults were all upstairs while she and the other kids staid in the basement. 'Damn snowstorm. Why'd I have to come here anyway?' she thought than remembered. 'Oh right…it was grandpa's birthday. Damn it.' _

"_Hey why are you over here by yourself?" Looking up her black hair that was down around her head fell back as she looked up at a smiling blonde girl around ten. Her hair was in low pigtails and she was wearing a long sleeved white shirt and a red skirt over black stockings with snowflakes on them. Compared to her baggy jeans and tee the girl seemed to have her clothes still picked out by her parents. _

"_Maggie I asked why are you by yourself?" the girl pestered. _

"_Cause I want to be left alone Marsha. Go be a brat somewhere else." Maggie answered. _

"_No it's no fun spending the night with your family unless you actually talk with them." Marsha said sitting down on the couch arm that was close by. _

"_Well maybe I just want to be alone. Ever think of that?" _

"_Have you ever hit a boy?" Marsha asked. _

"_Yes. Now will-." _

"_Really did he cry? Did he hit back? What he do?"_

"_He just fell on his a-butt before getting up and running away." _

"_Really? Wow you're that strong?" the girl asked and Maggie's patience was being worn thin by every question that the girl asked. _

"_Will you shut up!" Maggie said loudly but since the other kids were watching movies they weren't heard._

"_God what do I have to do to make you leave me alone? News flash kid: I don't like people and people don't like me. That's why I'm always alone." Maggie yelled at the girl before looking away so she wouldn't have to watch the brat walk away. _

"_But doesn't that get lonely?" _

_Turning her head she looked at the girl who was staring back at her. _

"_No one likes being alone forever. There's a reason we're born as humans and it's because we were all born to be together. Live beside each other. Work with each other. Love each other. If you think about it the world was made for us and we were made for the world…" she said before trailing off and looking at Maggie, "Sorry sometimes I say things that nobody gets and then I go on and on from one thing to another." _

"_No don't worry I get what your saying." _

_Marsha looked up at Maggie with a curious look on her face before smiling while laughing. That's when Maggie did something she hadn't done in a long time…smile._

_End of Flashback_

"After that she sort of tailed me like a lost puppy. Since my parent's sort of travel around the world I'd usually stay with a family member until they got tired of my constant solitude. So when I staid with them…I never left. The fact that we were kid of close in age made it easy for her to. There were times when I'd try and make her leave me alone just to see if she would…but she never would…hasn't…probably never will." She said.

Back in the Clubroom

The club had heard the whole story from Marsha before being sworn to secrecy.

"I never would've guessed." Tamaki said feeling terrible.

"That's because she doesn't want you too."

Back to the other two

"That's…nice." Mori said.

"Yeah."

Before she knew it she was pressed up against his chest as his head buried itself in her hair. She was amazed at first. No one…well no guy had ever held her like this before. But she soon felt the blush rise on her cheeks and she DESPISED being flustered in any way, shape, or form. Using her arms she quickly pushed him off her and than turned around and bent her head.

"S-sorry…I'm just not comfortable…doing that." She said.

"Don't worry about it I won't tell." Mori explained.

"Thanks." She said as the blush died down and his hand reached out for her shoulder.

Turning her head she looked up at him and he said, "We should probably head back before they come looking for us."

"Right."

In The Club Room

They watched the pair as they began to make their way out of the rose maze.

"I approve." Marsha murmured.

"Huh?" they all asked looking at her.

"Look Maggie may act like she doesn't need anyone but it's just a show. She needs someone to love in her life. I mean sure she's got me and I take up a lot of that space but…there's always a reserved spot for someone. That someone is Mori." She claimed.

"I agree. Takashi needs someone like Mai-chan to love." Honey said and they all looked at him. "He can't be with me forever can he?"

They all thought it over for a minute before agreeing with them.

"So who wants to help?"

"We all do!" they chimed in.

"Alright so what's the strategy then?" the twins asked looking expectantly at Kyouya.

After twenty seconds of trying to strategize a fight broke out. Than all the guys got hit over the head with a book.

"Ow what the hell!" the twins yelled.

"Instead of trying to design on one plan why don't we all team up or come up with their own? Starting with the youngest male to oldest and than Haruhi and I will team up for ours and go last." Marsha directed.

"But I thought ladies went first." Honey said.

"Who said we were ladies?" the girls snickered.

"SHE'S RIGHT! THEY'RE THE DEVILS INCARNATE!" Tamaki claimed.

"Did he just call Haruhi a devil incarnate?" Hikaru asked and Tamaki froze.

"Who knew he could use such big words as incarnate?" Marsha asked.

"WHA! HARUHI DADDY DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Tamaki cried.

"Why won't he realize you don't care?" Hikaru asked as they all sat on couches waiting for their other friends to get back.

"Who knows? Who cares?" Haruhi asked as the doors opened to reveal a very, VERY pissed Maggie.

"TAMAKI!"

They all took one look at her and sighed, "He's so dead."

Their statement was confirmed when she grabbed him by the neck and dragged him into the back room. They all casually started reading as the sounds of Tamaki's pain filtered through the walls.

The Hitachiin Plan

The twins put their plan into action the next day. After class they split up to find their soon to be couple. Kaoru sought out and found Mori in the library while Hikaru found his target in the hall.

**Koaru and Mori:**

"Hey Mori."

"Yo."

Koaru nodded his head and set his bag down across from Mori before setting himself down as well. Taking out his homework he began to "do" it. After 3 minutes of "doing" his homework he spoke again.

"Mori, I have a question for you."

"Hm?"

"Have you and-."

"-Mori gotten closer since last Monday? Hikaru asked.

"I think it's just you and really delusional thinking." Maggie replied.

"But I could've sworn you two seemed to be getting…closer. Sitting closer, standing closer-"

"-walking closer." Koaru continued.

"Maybe but I haven't really noticed." Mori said.

"So what are you two-"

"-going out?"

"No. If you haven't noticed guys aren't really my thing."

"But you two'd be so cute together."

"No and Hikaru we're just-."

"-friends."

"But it seems like you're so much more."

"We're just friends." Mori said before opening the door of the library.

Maggie was walking by at that moment and they began to chat. The door closed and Koaru opened it again and watched them walk away.

"Wait where is Hikaru?" Koaru asked himself.

"Bleeding." Marsha said looking at the boy as Koaru jumped back in surprise.

"Oh…whoops. Sorry Hika." He said realizing he'd smacked his brother with the door.

"Don't worry. Mori did it first." She explained removing something from her pocket.

"What's that for?"

"You'll see."

"OW!"

"OW!"

In the Club Room

"Hikaru, Koaru." A guest said.

"Yes milady?" they chorused.

"Why is the word fail stamped on your foreheads?"

Both boys sweat dropped at the memory of about half an hour ago.

_Flashback_

"_Ow!" Hikaru yelled as he was stamped._

"_What the hell!" Koaru demanded holding his forehead like Hikaru was. _

"_Your plan failed you've been stamped. Now come on or we'll be late for club." _

_End of Flashback_

"We have no idea."

_Marsha's going to pay._

The Ootori Plan

Kyouya's plan was for a group of "hired" people to capture Maggie and hold her hostage and than Mori would swoop in to save her. The plan was executed that Saturday.

"I can't believe the day we had." Marsha murmured. Her blonde hair fell down in waves about her. She was wearing a pair of jean short shorts and a pale purple strapless tube top and flip flops to match.

"Why not?" the twins asked.

"BECAUSE YOU IDIOT'S JUST SPENT THE LAST HALF HOUR DRAGGING US AROUND A LINGERIE STORE!" Maggie yelled waving her hands around in the air. She currently wore a red and black plaid mini skirt with a white tank top and a black leather jacket and black boots and her hair in its signature pigtails.

"You're forgetting it wasn't just any lingerie store. It was a COMMONER'S lingerie store." Tamaki reasoned.

Maggie pulled her arm back and slugged him straight into an alleyway before going after him to finish the job.

"Great now we've got to go save him…again." Marsha groaned.

"Isn't this the tenth time today?" Koaru asked.

"Who knows? I stopped counting three hours ago."

They made their way into the alleyway where Maggie was beating the poor boy. Marsha walked up and put an arm on Maggie's shoulder pulling the girl back as Tamaki slid away as goopy substance. All of a sudden a yelp was heard.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru yelled as they turned around to see ten gang bangers had her in their clutches.

The one who held her in his arms had a knife in one hand pressed against her neck and the other one was slowly making its way under her pale pink tank top. Her white cardigan which had been on her shoulders had been tossed in the car long ago. And the white skirt was riding up and both of her flip flops were now missing.

"Let her go." Hikaru said stepping foreword as everyone else followed suit.

"Nope, not unless you have over a hundred billion yen in your pocket." The guy said his hand sliding farther and farther up the girl's shirt until a foot came and hit him in the back while the knife was torn from his hand. As Haruhi toppled out of his grip Hikaru caught her up in his arms bridal style and moved behind Mori, Kyouya, and his brother.

"Huh, what the hell?" they ten asked and turned around to see Maggie standing there.

As they stared at the ten Marsha and Mori got in front of everyone.

"Hikaru take Haruhi and hide somewhere. Koaru, Honey go with them. Kyouya and Tamaki do whatever the hell you want." Marsha ordered as she used her foot to kick up two metal poles as Mori brought up his own. "Maggie!"

Maggie looked at her as she tossed the metal. Catching it she twisted it around in a windmill motion before stopping it knocking three guys in the head before bringing it back and taking it in both hands twisting it to bring the top down behind her feet before twisting it in a 180 turn and slamming it on a guy who dared to rush her. Still in the stance she reversed the position and hit a fifth.

As she did that Mori took on three of the remaining five and Marsha took the last two.

Mori could see the fallen members slowly getting up. So he finished the last two with blows to the knee and head before going to Maggie's aid.

Marsha was being circled by two of the gang members with a lustful look in their eyes.

"I'll give you the ass if I get the rack." One of them snarled crudely.

"It'd be my pleasure."

"You son of a bitch." Marsha yelled as she jammed the pole foreword and back into their guts before bringing the pole around in a 360 motion slamming them both into a wall. As they shook off the dizziness she pushed her hair back from her face. "Sorry but this is my ass and my rack's not for sale."

As their fight proceeded everyone else watched in aww from a safe distance away and behind a dumpster.

"And to think…we thought Marsha was the nice one." Tamaki said.

"She is te nice one. Look at Maggie." Hikaru said as the girl body slammed two of the men.

"Though I don't really feel sorry for them." Koaru said.

"Agreed." Hikaru said clutching Haruhi close to him as she clung to his shirt still in the same position as when he picked her up.

Kyouya was muttering some nonsense that they couldn't comprehend.

"Do you think I'm going to get to fight?" Honey asked from a top Kaoru's shoulders.

Everyone blanched white for a minute before Hikaru said, "I don't think your skills we be needed."

Maggie body slammed another one of the lackeys into the wall knocking him unconscious if only for a while. Jumping back she felt Mori's back pressed against hers as she re-counted those surrounding them. There were seven in all minus the ones Marsha had plus the one unconscious guy.

"So what are you gonna do now bitch? You gonna let your boyfriend take care of the work?" one teased.

"Let my boyfriend do the dirty work? Hell no you bastard, you'll pay for that."

Grabbing onto Mori's shoulder she jumped flipped over her 6 foot 2 inch tall classmate. Did a 360 flip over him and drove the heel of her boot into his skull slamming it and her foot onto the concrete ground. Kicking him in the gut enjoying the look of complete misery that crossed his face she turned her back and said, "Anyone else want to play?"

When everyone staid quiet she said, "Oh no takers? Fine I guess I'll just have to pick one myself."

"AHHH!"

A scream ripped through the air stopping Maggie's oncoming rampage. Her eyes became full of wrath as the group around them parted like the red sea from the Old Testament. Looking over they saw Marsha was being held rather scandalously by a man that was either a newcomer or part of the gang.

"Hey there Blondie. Care to take a trip with me?" he asked as Marsha stood frozen in his arms.

The pole she had dropped from her hands and with the way he held her there was no way she was getting free anytime soon. All she could really do was stand there as rigid as a board as he fondled her chest. This caused Maggie's anger to grow ten fold. So much that she bent her pole into a useless pretzel. She couldn't even begin to speak until he started to kiss her neck and slide a hand beneath the top of her shirt as the other made its way down to her ass.

"Slime ball. If you move another inch I swear you won't walk out of here with your family intact." Maggie seethed.

The man laughed before saying, "Aw do you feel lonely? It's alright I can handle two at a time."

Throwing down the pretzel she surged foreword only to be cut off by a knife to Marsha's throat.

"Ah-ah-ah!" he said with a mock cheery tone, "One more step and my hand might slip."

Marsha shivered in his grasp the first movement she'd made in the past five minutes.

"Oh don't worry my little bitch. You give me a little something-something and I'll do the same." He whispered into her ear.

Maggie shook with rage as the words reached her ears. Back flipping four times she landed on one knee her hands resting on two metal poles before standing up and twisting them around each other in windmill patters before taking a stance with one arm arched back and the other foreword.

"Oh feisty one wants to bring toys. Don't worry I'm big enough to-heh!" he yelped as Koaru knocked him really hard on his back stunning him.

Marsha easily removed herself from his grip and tried to run but couldn't from wobbly legs. Koaru quickly swept her up before taking her to the others. Placing her on her feet but still holding her against him. They watched as the air around Maggie changed to evil glee and a pitch black aura radiated off her so much that the air around her seemed to be black and cold itself. Putting a twisted smile on her face she began walking toward the leader twirling her metal rods with deadly intent.

Mori took an initiative here and left the "battle field" to hide with his friends. Honey jumped from Tamaki's shoulders onto Mori's once the boy came over and they stared back out at their lone club member against eleven street thugs.

The gang "leader" yelled, "Get the bitch!"

All ten members surged foreword at the very pissed off girl. Marsha brought her hands over her ears and buried her head in Koaru's chest. Taking the hint the girl didn't want to see what was about to take place did the same. Though Mori decided to cover Honey's eyes and sacrifice his own hearing and vision.

After a couple seconds Marsha shifted a little to look at Mori who stood there completely stunned. The club members all shouted when a limp but still alive body was thrown at the dumpster making a loud BANG!

Marsha peeked over the edge to see her standing in the middle of ten fallen men who looked like they needed a hospital. The leader stood there so blanched that he didn't realize until too late that the vicious girl had made her way over to him and grabbed his face. Lifting him up she began to squeeze.

The next words to come out of her mouth were, "You're my bitch now."

Than she began to squeeze the skull in her hands.

"Maggie don't kill him!"

"Why not?" squeezing harder as the man yelped as her finger nails dug into his skin.

"Because I can't deal with another body! You don't want to disturb me more do you?"

Maggie looked visibly softened at the sound of her terrified cousin. They all looked at the blonde girl to see tears in the corner of her eyes and the sadness on her face real. Maggie sighed and threw the man to the ground leaving an indentation.

Turning his head weakly he groaned, "What the hell are you?"

Bending down she whispered, "I'm your worst nightmare. If you touch her again. I swear your not going to wake up from this dream…EVER!"

Standing up straight she kicked him in the nuts before hitting the back of his head knocking him unconscious. Marsha sighed in relief before she began to whimper a little bit. Looking over a look of anguish crossed Maggie's face as she turned and fled from the scene. Setting Honey down Mori ran after the girl. As Marsha continued to cry Koaru pulled her into him and did the same for her as she did for him not to long ago. After a while she stopped crying when she realized something.

"There's no way eleven random gang members are waiting RANDOMLY for three RANDOM girls in a RANDOM alleyway." She turned to glare at the three boys who had yet to execute their plans for the Mori, Maggie set up.

Looking between the three her head turned to the side once…twice…three times before settling on one person.

"Kyouya."

The twins and Haruhi looked at the Shadow King in shock as he looked down.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this. They were supposed to attempt kidnapping Maggie so Mori could go save her."

"Does this look like Maggie?" she demanded pointing at Haruhi who stood there in complete and utter shock.

"They didn't follow my orders. They won't be getting paid for their "services." Though I don't understand couldn't take out ONE girl." He muttered the last sentence as Marsha removed the stamper from her pocket.

"Kyouya. You know what this means right?"

"I'm going to get stamped?"

"Yes. And to answer your earlier question. She is Margaret Booth. She can and will defeat ANYTHING should it threaten those she cares about."

With that the stamper was slammed onto his forehead.

"OW! SON OF A BITCH!"

Meanwhile with Mori and Maggie

Mori finally caught up to the girl when he found her sitting on a bus bench. The last bus for the next two hours had left sometime ago and she currently sat there looking like she wanted to die. He slowly walked up behind her unsure of what to do or say. He was actually a little frightened at her raw display of power from earlier.

"I know you there." She said her voice laced with sorrow and regret.

"I came to check on you." He said.

"Well as you can see I'm perfectly fine. Now you can go away."

Slowly he raised his hand and went to place it on her shoulder only to have her latch onto his wrist in a death grip as she ground out, "Don't touch me."

With that she roughly tossed it away and scooted to the farthest end of the bench. Mori shrugged and sat down where she had once been. Her head whipped around fixing him with a glare.

"I thought I said to leave me alone."

"You never said anything about leaving you alone."

"Well I'm saying it now!"

"Well I'm not going anywhere." He backfired.

"You really know how to piss me off don't you!" she yelled at him standing up.

"Are you sure it's me your really angry with?" he asked as she came and stood in front of him.

"I don't know but I do know that right now you make me want to wipe that look off your face with a crow bar!" She said as she raised her left hand.

Taking a step foreword he sat there as the hand made a direct path to his face. Mere centimeters from his face he reached out and grabbed it before it actually made contact. Maggie finding her hand caught wiggling it to try and get out of his grip. When that didn't work she tried to use her other hand but he grabbed that one as well. Standing up he twisted her around crossing her arms and than pinning them to her sides as he sat back down with her on his lap. Securing her by placing her hands beneath his.

"Now tell me what's wrong."

"HELL NO!" she said as she began to kick her legs out but he just simply restrained them using his own.

Maggie was NOT a happy camper.

"Now tell me what's wrong." He whispered into her ear.

"No way in hell." She said haughtily under her breath.

"I can sit here all night. And you're not going anywhere until I get an answer. Now you're pretty stubborn. So get comfortable." He ordered.

Maggie tried to wriggle out of his iron grip as a desperate attempt to escape. But her strength had decreased dramatically from the earlier fight and her resistance was slowly deteriorating.

"Please…let me go." She said slightly begging with a hint of desperation.

"Are you begging?"

"Last attempt of a desperate woman." She answered as her resistance gave and she got comfy.

"Now are you ready to tell me what's wrong?"

"Not a chance." He said.

They sat there for another fifteen minutes encased in silence before a ring tone began playing that sounded like, "Maggie pick up the phone! It's Marsha!"

"You heard it. Let go." She said.

"You going to try and escape?"

"No way in hell I'm loosing this fight." She said as he let one of her arms go.

Grabbing the phone she flipped it open, "Yo?"

"MAGGIE! Where the hell are you?"

"I'm on a bench with Mori? What do you want?"

"Oh nothing. Just make sure he walks you home because we _have _to go."

"I'm Margaret Booth. I don't need an escort." She said before holding the phone away at the next words.

"DAMN IT! YES YOU DO! MORI I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME SINCE SHE ALWAYS KEEPS THIS THING ON SPEAKER I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! IF YOU DON'T WALK HER HOME- NO IF YOU DON'T WALK HER UP TO THE FRONT DOOR AND WAIT FOR AN ANSWER YOUR ASS WILL BE HANDED TO YOU ON A SILVER PLATTER MONDAY MORNING! I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE TO DRAG HER ACROSS FIRE YOU WILL WALK HER HOME! DO YOU COPY?"

He grunted his reply.

"Good I'll see you whenever. Bye, bye." She said with a cheery tone before hanging up the phone.

Putting the phone back in her pocket Mori quickly pinned it back down.

"What the hell! Let go!"

"Answers. Now."

"Never."

He sighed annoyed, "Listen, you will tell me or you'll be in a more compromised position than this."

"You wouldn't."

"Want to try me?"

She smirked, "Yeah right. Like you would actually-OH MY GOD!" she said as she was flipped over and pinned flat o the bench with Mori looming over her. She was frozen stiff in shock and he smirked down at her triumphantly.

"I told you I would."

Grinning maliciously, "Arms jackass."

Looking above her head he said, "Pinned. Spill."

Shaking her head, "Knee."

"Cup."

"Damn it." She said before putting an innocent expression on her face. "I don't have any problems."

"Don't insult me with that bullshit. I know you better than you may think. Now tell me. What. Is. Wrong." He repeated and she snapped.

She looked up at him her eyes filled with bitterness as she said, "I made my cousin cry all because I lost control. What isn't wrong today?"

After getting that out she stared up at his shocked but understanding expression and sighed. She sighed and looked away a broken expression alighting itself on her face.

"You didn't mean to." He said and she looked back up at him. "It's impossible to not make some people cry sometimes."

"I've made her cry to many times in this lifetime than to ever do it again. I've failed HER to much to make life more painful." She said.

He sighed, at least now he knew what was bothering her, the irritation moving off his face. Untangling his limbs from her he stood up and brushed his jeans from the fight they had earlier. Turning back to her to see she had sat up he offered his hand.

"Come on. Lets get you home." He said and she nodded taking his hand.

Pulling her off her feet he slung her over into his arms and began to walk down the street. She made no protest because she was to worn out and fell asleep inhaling the smell of chamomile tea and spices not waking till they reached home.

The Suoh Plan

"Um…" everyone said the next Monday when they reached school.

Maggie and Mori were out getting food and drink for re-stocking the club's pantry. This just also happened to be when Tamaki told them about his GRAND plan. As of right now Kyouya and Marsha stood dressed as Maggie and Mori. Tamaki even had wigs on their heads and Marsha wore a very scandalous outfit. The only way you could possibly tell the difference between the four would be the eye color.

"Alright Tamaki what's your "MASTER" plan?" Marsha asked.

"It's simple really. You two are to play the parts of Maggie and Mori. Now you will split up and go to the other depending on your character. Once there you must confess and to whatever it takes to make the other fall in love with you too."

"You can't be serious." They all echoed.

"Yeah how's this supposed to work?" Koaru said as he gently pulled at the strands of Marsha's wig.

"Yeah you can totally tell these aren't Maggie and Mori." Honey agreed as he sat a top Kyouya's shoulders.

"Kyouya's to bony like a pencil. And Marsha and Maggie don't have the same eyes color and these are different too." He said pointing at Marsha's chest.

Everyone in the club stiffened when Tamaki said, "Don't worry that's why I brought these!"

He held two breast pads in his hand. Koaru immediately slugged the club president across the face.

"You sick bastard. She's fine the way she is!" he said and she blushed slightly.

"Yeah and even if she did wear them they still don't have the same eye color idiot. What's she supposed to do color them with magic markers?" Hikaru pointed out.

"No," Tamaki said fingering the markers in his pocket, "they have the same eye color."

"You're kidding right?" they all asked.

"Not at all when you put them side by side they-." He was cut off when Marsha stamped him in the forehead.

"Anyone else want to stamp the idiot?"

A chorus of yes's and ow's soon echoed down the hallway of the school.

The Haninozuka Plan

Honey started his plan right after club finished there vampire theme on Tuesday. Everyone was dressed rather interestingly. (Btw we're going to show some club scenes before plan goes into action)

The girls were the only ones dressed as vampires though. The guys all played as regular humans.

Maggie: was wearing a black mermaid styled fitted dress with black glovelettes with a sheer cape and a Goth cross choker necklace. Put on a pair of strappy sandals and red ruby dangly earrings plus make up to go with it she was the perfect seductive vampire.

Marsha: Wore a long floor length dress with a red halter top with lace trim with an adjustable black corset with a red lace center that's attached to a peplum tri and black arm drapes with clear arm straps to hold them in place. She threw on black pumps and the appropriate make up and that was that.

Haruhi: Was placed in a flowing full length lace trimmed Black crushed panne and deep Red shimmer satin gown trimmed with Black loop braid and antique silver gothic buttons. Add on a jeweled velvet choker, a tulle and lace petty coat, and black lacy strap slide sandals with bow embellishment and her make up she looked very pretty.

When the club opened up the customers all filed in to find a change to the schedule. But since Honey stole Kyouya and Tamaki away they were stuck with only six hosts. And they were all paired up.

Maggie stood next to a shirtless Mori in his black school pants and shoes. Mori was tied down to a black chair that had red cushions using black silk. Maggie walked over to him and slid her arms down his bare chest from behind him as she leaned down and whispered into his ear softly so only he could hear, "Paybacks a real bitch."

He mentally winced but playing his part for the customers he groaned in appreciation. Raking her nails back up his chest she slid them down his arms and whispered in his ear loud enough for anyone to hear, "My favorite plaything."

Moving to his right she kept one hand on him while the other laid on her side.

"What shall we do today?"

Though he was tied down he raised his hand up and took the one from his shoulder and lightly kissed it. This caused the fan girls to squeal and the male's to loose a good pint of blood from their noses. Slowly Maggie untied Mori and still holding his hand led him behind a curtain walking backwards eyes never leaving his.

Getting off stage they quickly separated from the others touch and joined Koaru and Marsha in watching the next scene.

Hikaru and Haruhi were now on stage doing their scene.

"Please don't leave me." Hikaru said as he grasped Haruhi's hand in his.

Tearing it from his grasp she said, "But how could I stay. I'm the lowliest of vampires. Unworthy of a relationship let alone someone's love."

Walking up to her he cupped her right cheek and pulled her face to look at him.

"Don't say that…for how could you be lowly if I love you." He said as he led her off stage.

"He's cheating on Koaru." Were the murmurs that soon engulfed most of the fan girls.

Hikaru rolled his eyes when he came back over hearing them. Now it was Kaoru and Marsha's turn. None of them knew what the two had planned just that they said it was supposed to be really good.

The scene started with Kaoru sitting on a park bench. God only knows what he was doing there but as Marsha came out they locked eyes and he got up and walked over to her. Taking her nose she nuzzled his neck as if in taking his scent as his eyes began to lull shut. Her hand slid up his shirt and found a button and moved his collar away revealing his neck and right shoulder to the audience.

"May I drink from your neck?" she whispered into his ear.

"Yes." He consented.

Before they could blink her mouth opened to show fangs protruding from it and burying them into his neck looked like she was actually biting him. Pulling back they saw the two bite marks and blood coming from his mouth. The curtains closed and everyone left the club.

With the Club Members

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Maggie yelled.

"Our scene." Marsha answered as she helped Koaru clean up the make up from his neck.

"Really Sherlock? I'm talking about the macking on his neck!"

"Yeah that was the scene." She answered as she leaned up and messed up Koaru's hair.

"You never rehearsed that with us."

"We never rehearsed with you in the first place." Koaru pointed out as he worked on getting the fake fangs from Marsha's mouth.

"How'd you come up with that scene anyway?"

"I thought to myself think like Maggie and something amazing will come out of it." Marsha said.

"You look ridiculous." Maggie said as Koaru pulled out the other fake tooth.

"Gee thanks."

Before Maggie could say another word the doors burst open with a very happy Honey.

"Mai-chan! Takashi! Come here! Come here! Come here!" he yelled.

Walking over they both tried to keep the blushes off their face.

"Yes Honey what is it?" Maggie asked.

The boy reached up and grabbed their hands and said, "Come have cake with me!"

Both groaned mentally as the boy dragged them away.

"Oh no. I can't carry the cake box." Honey said looking at his full hands than a light bulb went off in his head, "I know!"

With that he slammed their hands together causing them to loose control and a low blush alighted on their cheeks.

"Now don't let go of each others hands or you'll get lost than I'll get sad." He said.

"Alright. Whatever you say." They both robotically answered.

Maggie slowly inched away from Mori until a tug on her arm stopped her.

"What!"

"You can stand closer you know?"

"Of course I know. Why wouldn't I?"

"Uh…you look like your trying to escape."

"No I'm not. I'm…I'm…I'm doing something."

Raises eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yes really."

"Are you sure you look like your trying to escape. Are you embarrassed or something?"

"Hell no! I'm not embarrassed! I'm just doing something! Damn it! Look! I can stand right damn next to you!" And with that she stood right next to him, their hips touching. She smirked at him, but when she turned away, she realized her mistake.

_Oh shit_!

Outside the room, the host club giggled at the antics. Marsha smirked and said "She's so uncomfortable right now" everyone else snickered at the scene.

"Mai-Chan! Takashi! I'm back with the cake! Let's eat!" Honey said, dragging them to the table.

He put the cake in the middle, and doled out pieces to everyone. He started to add a little chocolate sauce to his piece, but was struck with a brilliant plan! He squeezed almost the entire bottle of chocolate out on his spoon. When Maggie wasn't looking, he flung it at her chest. It was a direct hit, and splattered on her collarbone. She tensed up, and looked at her chocolate covered chest, seething quietly.

Honey faked innocence and said "Mai-Chan! I'm so sorry! I'll go get something for that."

And left the two alone. Maggie's breathing had gotten a little heavier and the fork she was holding started to break. Mori laughed to himself, before watching the chocolate dribble down her chest. She looked so pissed, and she snapped her fork. He took his napkin, and dabbed at her chest. Her hand locked on his wrist when it was traveling closer to her breasts. Her voice was very strained now, and he saw an obviously fake grin plastered on her face

"It's ok, Mori I'm going to go wash up. Tell Honey I said thanks for the cake". She rigidly stood up, and made her way to the door. Hikaru walked in, and saw Maggie.

"What happen- OOF!" Maggie nailed him in the gut swiftly, and exited. Mori soon followed claiming he was late for training.

Seeing the coast was clear Marsha turned to Honey as she reached into her pocket.

"I'm sorry Honey…but your plan didn't work." She said.

"I know. Go ahead…just be gentle."

"Okay."

"WAIT! How come he gets it softly?" Hikaru argued.

"Because his plan actually DID something."

"And ours didn't?"

"Failed persuasion, Kidnapping, and terrible Cosplay." She said pointing at each of them as she put the words onto the boys' forehead.

"Okay we get the point." Koaru muttered.

"Good. Now it's time for the REAL plan. Now all you guys will have to do is sit back and watch the masters." Marsha said wrapping an arm around Haruhi.

The Girls' Plan

"So we're going to the twins?" Maggie asked.

"Yes."

"Today?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I wanna." Marsha reasoned.

"Whatever."

"Yay!"

Later that Night at the Hitachiin Household

"Come on the girls should be done by now." Hikaru complained. All boys stood around in sweats.

"Maybe we should go check on them." Tamaki suggested.

"Yeah...just be careful." Kyouya fore-warned.

Mori grunted in agreement, Honey laughed saying, "Let's go! Let's go!"

Kaoru just shrugged.

Meanwhile with the Girls'

"Come on Haruhi you have to wear it!" Marsha squealed.

"What? NO! That's WAY too...revealing."

"At least it's not Maggie's."

Looking over at said girl who was dressed in a purple and black front hook closer corset with a lace up back, pearl and bling embellishments, and a bikini bottom. She also had two black garters that connected to the bottoms.

"What's wrong with mine?" she asked as she let her hair down.

"Nothing...everything...it's racy." Haruhi said.

"Yeah but she does racy very well." Marsha said as Maggie flipped them the peace sign.

"Now come on your going to be the odd ball out. Please?" Marsha begged slightly.

"Fine...but if I get teased once. ONCE! I'm taking it off." Haruhi said grabbing the outfit Marsha had.

With the Guys'

Tamaki opened the door.

"Girls' where are-OH MY GOD!"

Scrambling the rest of the club peered in. From the doorway you could only see Marsha and Haruhi in rather revealing pj's. Haruhi was wearing a Lacie Halter Baby Doll Dress over a v-string in a spa-blue color. Marsha on the other hand wore a black sating dress with an ultra low plunge v-neck a red bra and panties with fringe. Now the reason Tamaki screamed wasn't just because of their clothes…but because they were still putting them on. Both girls shrieked and rushed to cover themselves. The boys were kind of staring but Mori had been smart enough to cover Honey's eyes.

"Get out!" they screamed as they began to throw stuff at them.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Maggie yelled. Storming out in her costume she saw the boys.

"Oh that's what." Their jaws dropped and Kyouya dropped the camera. Mori opened his eyes thinking he'd need to save someone and his jaw went slack.

"Hey how come I can't see Haru, Mar, or Mai-chan?" Honey asked completely oblivious to his surroundings.

"It's time to go Mitskuni."

"But we just got here."

"Mitskuni."

"No." he removed Mori's hand and ran into the room and clung to Marsha's leg. Thankfully by now Haruhi and Marsha had pulled everything on and over.

"I want to stay here with them. They'll let me right?"

"If Mori will let you." Maggie reasoned and Mori gave in.

After a few more hours the real plan went into action with the twins starting the ploy.

"Hey Mori!" Koaru said catching the boy in the hall.

"Hm?" the boy asked.

"Can you come help us? We're trying to pull down this box but we can't seem to lift it." Hikaru lied.

"Yeah." He said as he went into the room which they locked behind him.

Later Marsha sat in the hallway not to far from the closed door. Her "clothing" looked like it had been slightly torn off when Maggie came down the hall.

"Ma-maggie!" she fake sobbed/stuttered.

"What? What happened? What's wrong?" the girl asked frantic.

"Ta-tamaki he…he-."

"WHERE'S THE BASTARD? I'LL KILL HIM!"

Pointing her finger at the closest that held Mori captive Maggie ran at it. Unlocked it and ran inside as the twin's dead bolted the door shut behind her.

To Maggie and Mori

Walking in Maggie was seething and than she saw who was _really _in there.

"Mori what-." She was cut off by the closing door behind her.

Thinking it was Tamaki she began to scream, "TAMAKI! YOU LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW DAMN IT!"

She began yelling other profanities from Japanese to English to Korean and every language in between as she tried to beat down the door. When she finally gave up she sunk down to her knees. A thin sheet of sweat covered her exposed skin and she was breathing in and out rather deeply.

"When I get out of here," she panted, "that bastard WILL die."

With Others

Everyone else currently sitting in an observation room. Cameras had been placed around the room so they could spy on there friends.

"How'd you get this all set up in three days?" Kyouya asked.

"I've got friends and I had the twins let them in." she said.

"Is anything interesting going to happen soon?" Hikaru asked already bored though this had only been happening for a few minutes.

"Hikaru be patient. We all know this is going to take more than five minutes before anything GOOD actually happens." Marsha pointed out and Haruhi sullenly agreed.

They went another half hour of sitting about before,

*click*

More silence.

*click, click*

Some more silence.

* click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click*

"Okay what the hell is that noise?" Marsha demanded thoroughly annoyed.

They all turned to see a terrified Honey holding Usa-chan and standing next to a knob which he must've been turning.

"I'm sorry!" he bawled tears coming down his face as he flew into Marsha. Sighing she patted his head as he clung to her.

"What did you even do Honey?" Koaru asked.

"I…turned up the heater."

A grin soon split across Marsha's face as everyone else's soon followed.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Marsha said as she lifted the boy onto her shoulders, "you did something very, VERY good."

Smiling after realizing what he'd done said, "This is going to be good!"

Back to the other two

"Is it just me, or is it getting a little warmer in here?" Maggie asked still on the opposite side of the room. Both had changed positions repeatedly over the last thirty minutes and currently Mori was sitting and Maggie was leaned against that door.

"Hm." Mori shrugged.

As the minutes passed the room continued to heat up. The pair was beginning to feel the heat from their clothes. The air got thicker and both finally gave up. Maggie stripped off her garters while Mori removed his sweater leaving him in his wife beater. Maggie felt her vision start swimming so she made her way over to Mori to sit semi more comfortably. Unfortunately as she went to lean on the wall she toppled over from the heat. When she finally regained control she blushed hard realizing Mori had her in his lap.

"I'm so sorry!" she said shifting to get out of his lap. But of course it would only make the situation worse.

Now all the other positions they've ever been in would now be totally INNOCENT compared to what it was now. Currently she was straddling his hips and suffocating him…with her chest.

With Everyone Else

At this point everyone was laughing ad blushing for one of two or both reasons:

1. The scene they made was HILARIOUS

2. They were embarrassed because they were peeping

Back to Mori and Maggie

She attempted to get off of him but only succeeded in dislodging his head from her chest before falling into his chest.

"Sorry." She mumbled trying to get up the THIRD time.

But Mori laced his arms around her back though and pulled her down so their faces were close together. Noses brushed together and breath hit the others already warm but now HOT skin. That's when Mori closed the gap between them and a spark ignited between them.

Maggie's mind began to whirl around her head like how wrong this was but how right it felt or that she shouldn't be letting him but was…you get the point. Thankfully her instinct didn't wait for her mind to catch up.

This kiss which had started out innocent soon became heated. She forced his mouth open beneath hers. Slipping her tongue inside she ran it over his teeth and tongue as the taste of Dr. Pepper danced over her taste buds. As for him he was drowning in the sweet taste of hazel nut chocolate.

As he laced his fingers through her hair the ties that were in it fell out as her hair pooled over them like a waterfall. Pulling apart they breathed in rather quickly before continuing the fight for dominance. Maggie won out in the end. But Mori broke apart and put his head to her neck inhaling the sweet pea and hydrangea scent she seemed to have.

She gasped as his tongue came out and than yelped in pleasure as he nipped her neck. They were about to continue when,

*BEEP*

Looking up they found themselves staring into a camera lens.

With the Others

Marsha jumped up and ran to the door.

"Where are you going?" Hikaru asked.

"She saw the camera. Deadbolt or not that doors about to come down." She claimed opening the door.

"No she didn't. I found those cameras that were terribly hidden thanks to the maps I found. So I re-hid them."

Everyone bolted from the room. Tamaki stood bewildered before shrugging and turning around accidentally hitting the replay button. Now he missed the original exchange but seeing the recorded version he got a nose bleed.

With everyone else

"Alright, I'm going to go check on Tamaki." Marsha said as she turned to leave.

"Why? If you're not careful she'll catch you." Haruhi said.

"I know. But there's no way I'm about to miss this." Marsha said.

"I'll go with you." Koaru offered.

"Okay but only if you're sure. Everyone else…try and look natural." She said as they left.

"Why do we have to look natural?" Hikaru asked.

"Because we all know Tamaki's not smart enough to figure all this out by himself. She'll know it was one of us and we all know it wasn't Tamaki at all." Honey explained.

With Marsha and Koaru

Koaru followed Marsha down the hall. Their current position was outside the door that had peen busted down and broken in half. Walking to the room they poked their heads in but kept themselves well hidden. Maggie stood there in all her glory shaking in rage as she glared at Tamaki.

"Tamaki." She ground out.

Their scene was on a loop as it continued replaying…and Tamaki's nose was still bleeding. But when he looked at Maggie it started bleeding out of both noses. Looking down she saw that her top had somehow come slightly undone so her breasts were sort of falling out.

"BASTARD!"

Seeing where this was leading they quickly left. Sprinting all the way back to the library they shut the door behind them panting.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru asked.

"Okay you know what Maggie's like when she's pissed right?" Koaru asked.

"Yeah."

"Well its worse."

"How much?" Haruhi asked.

"It's like when she's on her period and not drugged with Midol." Marsha said.

"That bad?" Haruhi asked.

"Worse. She's got Mori on her side too. Now grab a book. Grab a seat. And pretend to read!" Marsha said.

Maggie's inevitable entrance came ten minutes later and they were all calmly sitting about as she steamed. Though the twins kept giggling but before Maggie could pounce Marsha said, "They're reading some kind of porn behind their books."

"Than how long have you been reading that book?" Maggie said her attention to Marsha.

"A while I think."

"Than who are the main characters?"

"Ally and Jacob. You know the love birds."

_Okay so she has been reading that than who else could've helped. Haruhi? _

Turning she saw the girl's nose buried deep into the book.

_Nope too into the book. Maybe...Honey? _

Turning to the boy who sat with his rabbit eating cookies.

"Do you want a cookie Mag-chan?" he asked.

"No thank you Honey."

_To sweet. Kyouya maybe._

Turning she saw the boy blushing at what he was looking at.

_Got ya._

Walking over she surprised Kyouya by putting his arms around his neck and saying, "What are you looking at?"

Kyouya had jumped and clicked the button for the decoy screen. Unfortunately it wasn't what he was expecting.

"Whoa didn't know you were into that kind of stuff Kyouya."

Looking at the screen his mouth dropped when he saw what came up. A yaoi site. Thank god Mori came in dragging an unconscious Tamaki.

"Oh hey." Hikaru said still snickering.

"Yo. Maggie I don't think he's done yet." Mori said.

"Coming!" the girl said a wicked grin on her face.

When the door finally closed behind them they all breathed a sigh of relief as Marsha closed the hard back book she was reading. She then proceeded to hit the twins and Kyouya over the head with it.

"WHAT THE HELL DID WE DO NOW?" Hikaru yelled.

"You almost gave us away. I would expect that from Haruhi not you guys."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but you've got to admit you're not very good at lying."

"True enough." Haruhi agreed.

"There's something off about you two…and Maggie for that matter." Hikaru grumbled.

"Well of course there is we're not normal." Marsha said.

"Especially since there's no way for some of us to ever be normal again." Haruhi said with a look on her face they'd never seen before.

What exactly were these girls hiding?


	8. Chapter 8

**Crystal: Hey guys! **

**Michiru: Is that how you start everything?**

**Crystal: WHAT THE HELL! Michi how'd you get in here?**

**Michiru: *face palm* It's the internet Crystal. I can do anything.**

**Crystal: …still**

**Michiru: Ok here's a BURNING question I have. Are Maggie and Marsha real? **

**Crystal: Of course. They're our BEST friends. Your such an idiot sometimes Mich.**

**Michiru: Gee thanks. Well Maggie's such a badass character! Yes I'm complimenting you.**

**Crystal: That's a first…oh by the way the girls names are real and so are the personalities sort of but all the crap they go through in the stories is all fake.**

**Michiru: Good to know. Shouldn't you start the story now?**

**Crystal: Yeah…here we go.**

"We're going to be doing what?" Marsha asked looking at the twins as the first years made their way to club.

"The host club is going to Kyouya's beach villa. Everyone's required to attend." Hikaru explained.

"How long is it?"

"Two days I think. Three at the most." Koaru said trying to recall what it was from memory.

"I'll see what I can do about going. But I can definitely vouch for Maggie." Marsha said.

"May I ask a question?"

"You just did."

"You know what he means." Hikaru and Haruhi chorused.

"She knows she just purposely likes to put me through hell." Koaru said.

"Nope you just leave openings wide enough to drive my car through." She said.

"Yeah now my question is. Why is Maggie always available to go anywhere when she's in her third year of high school and preparing for finals and college entrance exams? And you're a first year who has what?"

"A job."

"So does Maggie."

"Yeah but she's not required on every night between the hours of six and eight." Marsha explained.

"Oh yeah, well I guess work is a plausible excuse for not going." Kaoru said as they entered the club room.

"What about work?" Maggie asked when they entered the room. The guys' mouths dropped and the girls had to hold them close so they wouldn't get smacked.

Maggie currently wore a black skintight leather vest/top and black pants with three inch heeled black boots. Her hair had been transformed from its high pigtails to a wavy down do beneath a SWAT cap. Add on the matching belt, silver hand cuffs, and fake .44 mil gun she looked down right hot.

"Let me guess today's theme is officers from the law…or a really bad comedy." Marsha commented.

"Officers and bad guys. All the girls are officers as well as three of the guys of our choosing." Maggie said.

"We already know you chose Mori." They all said as Mori came out of the back room.

He was wearing a zip up vest with SWAT on the front and back of it with multiple pockets that seemed functional above a black t-shirt with long black pants. His hair was spiked. His hands were covered in faux leather fingerless gloves and knee pads with black shoes.

"Whoa Mori. Te ves tan caliente." Marsha said waving her hand in front of her like she was super warm.

"Hey back off he's mine." Maggie warned.

"Oh I know. I just know quality when I see it." She said as the other three guys came out still wearing their uniforms.

"Okay now you two have to pick out your counter parts." Maggie ordered.

"The twins." They said as the pair wrapped arms around their shoulders.

"WAH! MAMA OUR GIRLS CHOSE THE DEVIL TWINS OVER US!" Tamaki complained before someone slammed duck tape over his mouth.

"Alright now while he figures out how to get that off the girls will go change and then the guys will go." Maggie clarified as Tamaki struggled to pull the tape off his mouth.

"Yeah. Maggie go get the hot water or nail polish remover." Marsha ordered.

"But why?"

"Because you put super glue on that tape." Haruhi said as they went to the back room.

They came back out twenty minutes later in their outfits. Everyone's eyes bugged out at the sight of them.

Haruhi was wearing a zipper front dress with a lace bodice inset with a ruffle trim that accentuated her chest which apparently with Marsha and Maggie's helped had turned from an a to a b and now looked like a c. The shrug with attached badge and necktie made her look sexy. Her hair had been curled by Marsha before putting on the matching hat and the cuffs hung from a pocket on her dress along with a fake 9 mil while they put her in simple 2 inch black boots.

"Hikaru you're drooling." Marsha called.

"I am not!"

"You are so!" she replied.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"What are you two four?" Maggie asked.

"Nope."

"Than why are you acting like you are?"

"Because its fun." Hikaru said.

"Agreed. And by the way Kaoru we've also memorized the inside of your mouth so you may close it as well."

"It's not my fault. You're the one who looks. Te ves tan caliente."

"You understood that?" the girls asked in unison.

"Not one bit. But from what Maggie said I just guessed it was a compliment." Kaoru shrugged.

"It means you think I look hot." Marsha said crossing her arms and walking up to him.

"Well you do. I can admire quality when I see it." Koaru said putting an arm around her shoulder.

She wore a black strapless bustier with a zip front and decorative buckles and flirty short black pleaded skirt. And stylishly messy hair on her head beneath a classic cop hat and long black gloves with cuffs and a 9 mil gun, fake of course. Add on two inch black boots with buckles.

"Aww. How sweet. Now get your hands off my cousin and go change." Maggie ordered pulling the girl away showing her back to them.

"Not until we find out what's on her back." Hikaru said.

"What?" the girls asked.

"That." All the guys said pointing.

"What?"

"That."

"What?"

"The thing on her back." Koaru said.

"Oh." Marsha said as they all got it.

"The tat." They all chorused.

"Yeah the tat. Why the hell do you have one?" Hikaru demanded.

"Because I don't like scars." Marsha said as she moved her hair aside to allow all the guys too get a look. It was definitely a butterfly tat that was for sure. (./_)

"You had a scar below your neck? How come we haven't seen it before?" Koaru asked.

"Because it's usually covered in make up." Maggie explained rubbing the back of her neck like Haruhi was now doing…they were doing it kind of hard too…and with a wipe?

"We have our own anyway." They said moving their hair aside to show off their tattoos.

They weren't that surprised that Maggie had a tat. (.com/?qh=§ion;=&q=Butterfly#/d117kmf)

The fact that Haruhi GOT one is what unnerved them. (./_lW4o2C02q5U/SPZ-E6y75GI/AAAAAAAAAJ0/ExuF11JVWFo/s400/Tribal_butterfly_tattoo_)

"We decided being the only girls in the host club we should all have something more in common." Haruhi reasoned.

"Yeah. Now those who haven't changed yet get in there." Maggie said pushing all the boys besides Mori into the back.

When they came out the first year girls had to literally clench their jaws to keep them from dropping.

Hikaru and Koaru wore button-down short sleeved shirt with a fake officer badges with black pants held up with a black belt and handcuffs attached to the pocket and the black shoes. A police hat covered their spiky hair and they each held a black baton. The only difference was the colors of the shirts. Koaru had on a blue button up and Hikaru had black.

The rest all wore the black and white striped uniforms of convicts.

"Time to open the club." Maggie smirked.

After Opening The Club

We'll start off with the pairing of Mori, Maggie, and Tamaki. The pair had just "arrested" him for dealing heroine.

"Nice job out their today Morinozuka." Maggie congratulated as Tamaki slumped "sexily" against the bars of his cell.

Instead of answering he shoved her into a wall and shoved his tongue down her throat surprising her enough for a blush to cover her cheeks so that when he pulled back a blush went straight across the top of her cheeks as she panted beneath him. He put his mouth to her neck as her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist. His hand went to her shirt and began to raise it off her and up until everything below her breast was exposed.

Maggie put her feet on the ground and shoved Mori into a chair where he sat there and she straddled him and laid it on him. His hands were back on her sides running up and down her sides. She ran her fingers through his hair as his vest was removed and soon after his shirt. Than Maggie grinned and pulled out some cuffs from the draw behind them, they're by a desk by the way, and took out a pair of cuffs before cuffing him to the chair. She then proceeded to put herself over him and slide her hands down to unbutton his pants.

Most of the clubs attendees fainted from the sight and were sent to the nurse's clinic.

Next up we have the Hika Haru Scene

Honey was sitting in a park with cake smeared across his face. He was giggling and kicking his feet back forth on the chair as he licked the last of the remains of a double decker, seven layer, chocolate cake with chocolate icing and pieces from his fingers as Hikaru and Haruhi walked up.

"Again Mr. Haninozuka? This is the seventh time we've caught you with stolen goods. We're going to have to place you under arrest." Hikaru said.

Haruhi had been swinging the cuffs around her fingers previously but now she went up behind Honey and cuffed him. The boy mumbled under his breath as they took him away and off the stage to "jail". Coming back onstage both sat down in the park rather close to each other as they drank coffee and ate donuts.

Haruhi only ate half of one and they sat there a little longer when the automated noise that sounded like her stomach grumbling was heard. Hikaru who had eaten 6 donuts and was currently working on his 7th so he offered her some of his. She looked up at him before leaning foreword and taking the bit in her mouth and continued to eat it and then proceeded to lick the powder from his fingers.

This sent another third of the remaining students were sent to the clinic.

The KaoruxMarsha Pair

They came out after the other two cleared out Kyouya was "robbing" a bank when Marsha and Kaoru came up in a "car".

"Ootori!" Marsha shouted as they got out of the car.

Kyouya saw them dropped the bags and pulled out the gun and began to fire it at them. They both ducked down behind the doors of the "car" as the fake bullet holes exploded and the noises were made. When the noises stopped the cop pair got up and began to fire at him. The gun fire lasted five minutes before Marsha said, "I'm going to run in you cover me."

"What? Marsha no-."

Kaoru was too late though she was already running out and Kyouya's attention was on her as he fired the gun. Kaoru didn't see anything other than his "partner" in danger so he fired "hit" Kyouya and he went down. Standing up he smiled before seeing Marsha on the ground.

He ran around the door and ran over to her. Falling down on his knees beside her he looked down to see her with a wound in her stomach.

"Oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh god." He panicked.

"Hey…you get him?" she asked before coughing up with a little bit of "blood" coming out of her mouth.

"Not important…why weren't you wearing a vest?" he asked as he put his hands on the wound.

"I forgot…I always wondered what it's like to get shot." She said.

"Yeah well I hope you wondered what it's like to die too. Cause if we don't stop the bleeding you will be." He said.

"Hah…at least I'll die doing something I love and…this." She said reaching up her left hand onto his right cheek and lowering it down to her face.

They made it look like they were kissing but lets check out what's going on behind the hand.

"How much longer do we have to do this?" Kaoru asked.

"5, 4, 3, 2."

Marsha's hand moved up with his face where she patted it before turning her head over and "dying"

Everyone who wasn't in the clinic left crying.

After Club

The girls all came out last and ready to leave, immediately making their way to the door.

"Where you heading?" Koaru asked.

"No where." They all chorused. But all the guys knew that was a lie.

"Where." They demanded.

"Our house. Than my job." Marsha answered.

"Can we come?" the twins asked.

"HELL NO!"

Later that Evening

"Didn't we say no?" Maggie asked a tick above her forehead to the left. Tonight she decided to wear a black satiny fabric design with a sequin trim that wrapped around the opening at the back and the waist. The straps cross in the back of the shirt to provide a custom fit. Put on with boot cut jeans and four inch black wedge heels she looked hot.

"Yes but that's never stopped them before. I've tried." Haruhi said as they sat in a booth in a dark place with low lights in multiple colors. Her outfit was a baby blue silk lace-back V strap low back top with black low rise slim fit skinny leg pants with black 2 ½ inch pumps.

"This is where she works?" Honey asked looking around the restaurant/bar from beside Mori since Maggie sat on his lap.

"Yep. This is it." Maggie said.

"So what does she do? Bus tables or something?" Hikaru asked looking around trying to find their blonde friend.

"No." Maggie answered as the lights dimmed and a spotlight appeared on the stage with a females figure on it. "Something much better."

**ALL RIGHT EVERYONE! TO START THIS KAROKE OFF RIGHT WE'RE HAVING ONE OF OUR BEST SINGERS COME OUT AND DO ONE OF HER OWN NUMBERS FOR US. SHE'LL BE APPEARING EVERY NOW AND AGAIN TO SING YOU SOMETHING NEW. PLEASE GIVE IT UP FOR MARSHA BOOTH! **

The crowd cheered as the music in the background was heard.

_You say that I'm messing with your head (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
All cuz I was making out with your friend (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I can't stop cuz I'm having too much fun (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
_

She came out wearing a halter top styled bikini top. The halter was made of a black string while the middle was held together with a circular hook that was jeweled and had two strings hanging down to her stomach. She wore long black skinny jeans and converse. Her hair was down about her ironed straight to bounce around and go back to the original position. Add on the smoky eye make up, blush, and a reddish purple lipstick that made her eyes and lips pop.

_You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me  
But honestly I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good, but now  
I, I, I, am thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I, I, I don't really care about  
If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can save me  
Baby, baby  
All my life I've been good, but now  
Whoooooooa what the hell!_

All the while she'd been jumping up and down every chance she got. Not to mention her shirt had gone from white to a bright electronic blue color.__

What? What? What the hell

Putting the mic in the stand she held it the way you normally think a music artist would as she continued singing. __

So what? If I go out on a million dates? (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You never call or listen to me anyway (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play (e-yea)

Taking the mic back off the stand she sunk down to her knees in a V position on the floor as her right hand staid on the microphone stand.

_You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me  
But honestly I just need to be a little crazy (crazy!)  
_

Jumping back up to her feet she made her way onto the floor with all the other people and danced and weaved her way about them as she continued.

_All my life I've been good, but now  
IIIIIIII am thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And III don't really care about  
If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can save me  
Baby, baby  
All my life I've been good, but now  
Whoooooooa what the hell!_

She was back up on the stage mic in the stand. __

La, la, la, la, la, la, la  
whoa, whoa, whoa  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la  
whoa, whoa, whoa  
You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
Yeah, I am messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed  


She was back to running and jumping around the stage.

_All my life I've been good, but now  
I, I, I, am thinking what the hell (what the hell!)  
All I want is to mess around  
And I, I, I don't really care about (I don't care about!)  
All my life I've been good, but now  
I, I, I, am thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I, I, I don't really care about (If you love me)  
If you love me (you know)  
If you hate me (you know)  
You can save me  
Baby, baby (If you love me)  
All my life I've been good, but now  
Whoooooooa what the hell!_

She was back up to the stand just standing there.

___La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

She went down to her knees the lights went out and when you looked at where she was the words 'WHAT THE HELL' were printed in red fiery red letters across the bikini top. Then those lights flickered off and the other flipped on and she wasn't there anymore. But someone brave enough to sing came out.

"Hey peoples." Marsha said surprising them by coming out of nowhere. She was still wearing her black skinny jeans and converse but had changed to a cropped long sleeve sweater with gold glittery ends and specks of gray thrown in.

"Hey…that was a pretty neat show just now." Koaru said sliding over to allow her to sit in the booth.

"Thanks." She said as she caught the attention of a waiter who brought her water.

She drank half of it before speaking again.

"How come you didn't tell us you could sing?" Koaru asked.

"You never asked." She answered simply.

"Doesn't mean you couldn't have told." Kyouya pointed out.

"She couldn't have." Maggie said.

"Cause then you would've made her sing for profit." Haruhi finished.

With that all three girls took a gulp of whatever they were drinking while the guys stared in wonder.

"So Marsha when do you have to go for you're 'costume change'?" Maggie asked.

"Um…" she said moving her long sleeved shirt aside to check her watch, "twenty minutes."

"Well that's good. You get some time to rest." Haruhi said.

"Yeah I don't get enough of that now do I?" she asked as she downed the rest of her water.

"Um…so how many days do you have to come here?" Hikaru asked changing the subject.

"I come down every weekend day starting Friday and ending Sunday. And I take up any open spots they have during the week when there is some."

"What about working hours?" Kyouya asked.

"Um…latest I've been here is like 1 or 2 in the morning." She said.

"Isn't that a broken amendment in the Child Labor Law somewhere?" Koaru joked.

"Maybe but I don't care. You're either working hard or you're hardly working." Marsha answered.

They continued to talk until Marsha had to leave again. When she reappeared on stage the crowd was applauding. She wore a black corset with blood red lacing up the front and black lacing up the back. Adding on a short silver and black petticoat skirt with a large silver bow and ruffled tulle with a striped underlay and black faux leather moto boots features buckles and straps with stud details with zips on the side.

"Alright now Ladies and…yeah just the ladies. I need you all to come out on the dance floor. Now I don't care if you're single, dating, or married…or whatever else there is. Heck you could bring youre boyfriend for all I care onto the dance floor. But I can promise you that they will NOT like this song okay?"

She was answered with a chorus of okays she pointed over to the DJ who nodded and he started the music. Maggie grabbed Mori and pulled him onto the floor with her. Haruhi got up too and went out and Hikaru soon joined her.

_Let me hear you say hey, hey, hey_

"Hey, hey, hey!" they all yelled.

_Alright  
_

She walked around the stage a little

_Now let me hear you say hey, hey, ho_

"Hey, hey, ho!" they all chorused.

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
even though I told him yesterday and the day before_

Maggie took Mori's hand and spun herself in and out of him. He soon caught on to her movements and followed suit.

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad_

Haruhi had begun to dance to the music as well and Hikaru soon fell into the movements with her.

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see_

Marsha had walked down to the edge of the catwalk.

_That you're not, not, not gonna get any better  
You won't, won't, won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same_

Marsha had leaned foreword out reached her hand to some in the audience and than pulled back to walk down the stage.

_And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
_

She jumped up making some odd sort of v's or check marks with her legs. Then she grabbed onto a pole sort of thing leaned on held on and fell off a little. Before grabbing it bending her right leg at the knee as she leaned back on her left allowing her hair to cascade into the audience.

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Alright, alright  
Yeah  
_  
_I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand_

Marsha placed her right hand on her hip and made her way off the stage while multiple people offered her theirs.

_I hate it when they go out, and we stay in  
And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends_

She walked through the crowd still and removed the hand on her hip to wave it around her nose.

_I found my hopes, I found my dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
Now everybody's gonna see_

Maggie was now grinding her back into Mori and he was grinding against her as well.

_That you're not, not, not gonna get any better  
You won't, won't, won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same_

Hikaru was now spinning Haruhi in and out of him as they danced and his twin looked on.

_And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

Marsha was standing next to the bar with five girls standing in red and black cheer uniforms that consisted of, cropped sleeveless tops, mini skirts, and either combat boots or converse.

_Give me an A (always give me what I want)  
Give me a V (be very, very good to me)  
R (are you gonna treat me right)  
I (I can put up a fight)  
Give me an L (let me hear you scream loud)  
Let me hear you scream loud_

Marsha walked over to their table and grabbed Koaru's hand pulling him up.

_One, two, three, four_

She dragged the poor boy on stage and he did nothing but follow her hoping he wasn't making a fool of himself.

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see  
_That you're not, not, not gonna get any better  
You won't, won't, won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same_

_And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

Let me hear you say hey, hey, hey

"Hey, hey, hey!" they all yelled. 

_Alright  
Now let me hear you say hey, hey ho  
_

"Hey, hey, ho!" they all chorused.

"_Hey, hey, hey!  
Hey, hey, hey!  
Hey, hey, hey!" _Everyone yelled._  
_  
_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

Things in the background exploded in sparks and she stood in front of Kaoru head down and his arms around her. He was lead off stage and handed over to Hikaru and Haruhi while they made their way back to the table. When Marsha showed up again she wore a baggy tee that fell off a shoulder and shorts with flip flops.

"Do you change outfits every night this often?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes I do. But I love it because I'm not too worried about fixing my hair or makeup. They do that for me." Marsha laughed as she was presented with another bottle of water.

"What's with all the water?" Kaoru asked.

"To keep me hydrated."

"Yeah, we don't need a repeat of your first night here." Maggie commented.

"What happened?" Honey asked.

"I fainted."

"She collapsed."

All three girls said together.

"All from water deprivation?" Kaoru asked.

"Well that and I hadn't eaten in like six hours."

"That reminds me." Maggie said before flagging down a waiter and holding up three fingers and he nodded.

"What was that?" Hikaru asked.

"Well since I work here Maggie frequents here…a LOT." Marsha explained.

"And that also means she knows what food to get." Haruhi explained as plates of chips and salsa, chicken wings, pizza, some beer, mozzarella sticks, chocolate covered strawberries, beef on a stick, and ice cream sandwiches.

"It also means our table gets flooded with food." Marsha said as she grabbed some pizza and took a beer which Maggie grabbed out of her hand. "Hey."

"No drinking. I don't want a repeat of night 2." Maggie said.

"She got drunk?" Hikaru asked.

"Hey they all loved it." Marsha defended.

"Yeah that's why I'm not about to let you do that again and risk you loosing your job." Maggie said.

"Why?" Kyouya asked.

"Because I have a very high standard of living."

"Sure, that's what you're worried about." Marsha and Haruhi chorused.

"I am."

The pair rolled their eyes and ate some food. It was quiet for a few minutes before a phone buzzed. Marsha picked it up and excused herself for another costume change.

"Hey I've got to use the bathroom. Maggie can you show me where to go?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah sure come on." Maggie said as they both ran off leaving the boys to sit there and wait.

The crowd went quiet as the lights went off and than three figures appeared on stage.

All wore black cargos and gold jackets. The one on the far right was wearing gold sparkly chucks and a gold belt around her waist in all the loops. The one in the middle was wearing red chucks and her back was turned but she wore a white belt loosely around her waist. The one to the far left was wearing chucks like the middle girl but hers were gold and black.

The song started and the three turned around and they saw all the shirts were white but the one in the middle and far right had cut outs in them the one in the middle's was black beneath while the others was red and riding up on her showing off her stomach. What shocked them was that wasn't that there were two others up there with Marsha. What was shocking was that the other two were Maggie and Marsha.

_G-G-G-G-G-Get Like Me_

Ah-Ah-A-A-Ah Ah-Ah-A-A-Ah  
Oh-Woah-Woah-Woah-O Get Like Me  
O-Woah-Woah-Woah

Ah-Ah-A-A-Ah Ah-Ah-A-A-Ah  
Oh-Woah-Woah-Woah-O  
Yeah

They all sang the first few parts together before Maggie, who was standing in the middle came down the little walkway while Marsha and Haruhi danced hip hop in the background.

_She can't get like me  
No boy I could be your everything  
_

Marsha sang in the background oh so slightly.

_Yeah yeah  
_

_Oh-Whoah  
_  
_She on my frequency  
Can't compete  
Without my energy  
No_

_She got powers up cuz now  
I got that super girl love  
Cuz she's the star and I'm the Sky  
So let me light your world up  
_

Marsha continued singing in the background.

_Ooo girl what you say  
_

All joined in to dance and sing to the next few lines as they threw off their jackets to show they all wore tank tops.

_She got my moves _(jump back one step and continue skipping bag)_  
No matter what she do  
She can't get like me  
No wizo wizay-ay _(jump forward)_  
She got no music  
Tryin check my grove _(put hand up palm out bend it down while bending knees and back)_  
But she can't get like me  
_

Haruhi and Maggie than skipped past each other highfiving each other while Haruhi went up to sing while they took background dancing,

_She can't get like me  
Could it be the way I move my feet  
_

Maggie sang,

_Go girl_

Back to Haruhi,

_Oh-oh_

_It's my chemistry  
I can't help it that I'm so unique  
So unique  
_  
_She got powers up cuz now  
I got that super girl love _

Maggie and Marsha:_(got that super girl love)  
Cuz she's the star and I'm the sky  
So let me light your world up  
_

Maggie_,_  
_(Ooo girl what you say)_

_She got my moves _(jump back one step and continue skipping bag)_  
No matter what she do  
She can't get like me  
No wizo wizay-ay _(jump forward)_  
She got no music  
Tryin check my grove _(put hand up palm out bend it down while bending knees and back)_  
But she can't get like me  
_

Marsha stood there and just rapped into the mic while the other two jumped around in the dance behind them.

_She can't get it like me  
Spit it like me  
Did it like me  
Dance to the baseline  
Movin my waistline _(fluid motion of all girls hips in a circle_  
Don't waste time_  
_Let me see you just go __(go)__  
Who that be__(who that be)__  
SG With the girl MC  
Fresh like me __(whoa)__  
Bent like me __(whoa)  
__Bet your girlfriend can't get like me __(wooh)  
_

All backed up to the back part of the stage where they stood next to each other and sang before ,

_She don't like it  
She don't like it  
That you hip in the scene  
No wizo wizay-ay_

She keep tryin  
She keep tryin  
But she can't get like me

Na na na na ooo girl what you say

_She got my moves _(jump back one step and continue skipping bag)_  
No matter what she do  
She can't get like me  
No wizo wizay-ay _(jump forward)_  
She got no music  
Tryin check my grove _(put hand up palm out bend it down while bending knees and back)_  
But she can't get like me_

Marsha took over the song from there as they all began to dance the same dance.

_She can't get it  
Like I can  
If you can then  
Do that dance  
I think I can  
I think I can  
I think I can  
I know I can _

_She can't get it  
Like I can  
If you can then  
Do that dance  
I think I can  
I think I can  
I think I can  
I know I can _

The music faded into the background the lights dimmed and Haruhi seemingly disappeared off the stage but Marsha and Maggie staid on. That's when the freakiest thing happened. Their clothes were ripped off their bodies seemingly by air.

Now Maggie wore a strapless black shirt and tight Bermudas on her. The hair on her head still in pigtails. Marsha was wearing a red tank top and boyfriend shorts her hair in it's side ponytail like before. With their microphones in stands that appeared out of no where _**Marsha**_started the song while **Maggie** stood next to her.

_Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire  
_

Bad decisions  
That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life  


_Mistreated, misplaced, missundaztood  
Miss "no way it's all good"  
It didn't slow me down  
_

Mistaken  
Always second guessing  
Underestimated  
Look, I'm still around...  
  
**Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You're perfect to me  
**  
You're so mean  
When you talk  
About yourself  
You are wrong  


_Change the voices  
In your head  
Make them like you instead_

So complicated  
Look how big you'll make it  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game

_It's enough  
I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons  
See you do the same_

**Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Less than less perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You're perfect to me**

Marsha stood there and began to rap. 

_The world world stares while I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in lying and I tried, tried_

Maggie took it from there_  
_

But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere  
They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair  
Estrange ourselves and we do it all the time  


**Why do we do that?  
**

Why do I do that?  


_Why do I do that?_

**Ooh, pretty, pretty, pretty,  
Pretty, pretty please don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less then, perfect  
**

**Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing you're perfect, to me  
**

_You're perfect  
You're perfect to me_

**Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing you're perfect, to me**

Everyone cheered so loud that they didn't notice Marsha disappeared off the stage leaving Maggie there.

"Hey guys." Haruhi said appearing out of nowhere wearing the clothes from before.

"Hey…where'd you come from?" Hikaru asked.

"The back room." Marsha answered also appearing out of nowhere wearing a white tank top and jeans with black boots with heels and causing everyone else to jump out of their seats.

"Okay…Haruhi can you really sing that well?" Hikaru asked.

"No, we had it auto tuned." Marsha explained as they all moved with in the booth to let her scootch in as the music began.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na _

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

The middle of Maggie's shirt had been ripped off as well as some of her pants again so she was now wearing short shorts and a strapless cropped black top. Then she sang,

_I guess I just lost my husband,  
I don't know where he went,  
So I'm gonna drink my money,  
I'm not gonna pay his rent,  
I got a brand new attitude and  
I'm gonna wear it tonight,  
I wanna get in trouble,  
I wanna start a fight,  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na I wanna start a fight,  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na I wanna start a fight.  
_

She gave a wry smile before picking up the mic and walking down the center of the aisle to the end.

_So, so what  
I'm still a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,_ (jump in air and pump fist)  
_And I don't need you,  
And guess what,  
I'm having more fun,  
And now that we're done,  
I'm gonna show you tonight,  
I'm alright,  
I'm just fine,  
And you're a tool,  
So, so what,  
I am a rock star,  
I got my rock moves, _(jump in air and pump fist)_  
And I don't want you tonight.  
_

Maggie leaned foreword and said, "Uh check my flow, aw." 

_The waiter just took my table,  
And gave it to Jessica Simps  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy,  
At least he'll know how to hit,  
What if this song's on the radio,  
then somebody's gonna die,  
I'm gonna get in trouble,  
My ex will start a fight,  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na he's gonna start a fight,  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na we're all gonna get in a fight!  
_

_So, so what  
I'm still a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,_ (jump in air and pump fist)  
_And I don't need you,  
And guess what,  
I'm having more fun,  
And now that we're done,  
I'm gonna show you tonight,  
I'm alright,  
I'm just fine,  
And you're a tool,  
So, so what,  
I am a rock star,  
I got my rock moves, _(jump in air and pump fist)_  
And I don't want you tonight._  
_  
You weren't there,  
You never were,  
You want it all,  
But that's not fair,  
I gave you life,  
I gave my all,  
You weren't there,  
You let me fall.  
_  
_So, so what  
I'm still a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,_ (jump in air and pump fist)  
_And I don't need you,  
And guess what,  
I'm having more fun,  
And now that we're done,  
I'm gonna show you tonight,  
I'm alright,  
I'm just fine,  
And you're a tool,  
So, so what,  
I am a rock star,_  
_I got my rock moves,_ (jump in air and pump fist)  
_And I don't want you tonight._

_No, no, no, no  
I don't want you tonight,  
You weren't there,  
I'm gonna show you tonight,  
I'm alright,  
And you're a tool,  
And your a tool,  
So, so what,  
I am a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,_ (jump in air and pump fist)_  
__And I don't want you tonight!_

The crowd cheered and Maggie trotted off stage toward them. When she got there the girls got up and collected their things.

"What're you doing?" Kaoru asked.

"Going home." They explained and began to leave before Marsha turned around and said, "Oh and I will be attending your little trip."

With that the three left…and leaving them to pick up the tab.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I blame myself for asking my friend Michiru the perfectionist to write the amazing dance scene for Hips Don't Lie by Shakira. Now get reading! **

It was Friday evening and the club hosts were standing about the club room. Maggie sat on Mori's lap dozing off her head beneath his chin as he sat there reading a book. Honey was off in a corner eating cake with Usa-chan. Kyouya was on his laptop…and the four first years were currently sweat dropping at the president's antics.

"Tono…what do you mean we can't wear bathing suits?" Marsha asked.

"You can't wear them because I say so." He argued.

"Tamaki she didn't ask why she asked what you meant." Haruhi said.

"Because it's not right for young ladies to show that much skin until they're married." He claimed.

They all looked at him for a minute before the twins said, "Boss…they show that much skin on a regular basis."

Marsha wore a white push up bra top and low rise slim fit bleach out blue cheeky shorts and white luxe leather sneaker with a metallic look to it when the light hit it just right. She styled her hair up in a high ponytail that allowed her hair to curl a bit at the bottom. Haruhi wore a beach teal keyhole halter tunic top and low rise medium wash skinny jeans and black two inch kitten heel shoes. Maggie was wearing a black lace bandeau top and red short shorts that showed off her pale creamy legs only to end at the feet which were black elastic t-strap sandal with 4 and ½ inch heels.

"Haruhi how do you walk in heels? Wasn't too long ago that you couldn't." Hikaru noticed.

"Lots and lots of practice." Haruhi said as she shot at glare at Marsha who looked away.

"You taught her to walk in heels?" Kaoru asked.

"Not just walk. I also got her to run in them." Marsha said.

"Run? Are you sure that's possible?" Hikaru asked.

"Hey when you gotta run you gotta run. Last thing we need is for her to be getting stalked, in heels, and not able to runaway." Marsha said.

They nodded their head after they reasoned.

"Now back to the original problem. Why can't we wear swim suits?" Marsha demanded stamping her foot.

"Because…because…um…"

"How much you want to bet he wants to be the only one to see you guys in swimsuits." Kaoru asked.

Apparently since Maggie was only half asleep she heard that. Because the next thing they knew Tamaki was flying across the room and Maggie was standing with her fist in the air where the boys jaw had just been. The twins gaped for a minute before the girl fell back over and Marsha caught her with the help of Haruhi.

"Um? Did she faint or something?" Kaoru asked in as much disbelief as possible.

"No…she's sleeping." Haruhi explained.

"Than how did she-."

"She's a lot stronger when half asleep…attack her while she's sleeping than I promise the next thing you'll have wings and a yellow circle above your head." Marsha explained as she hefted the girl up…only to have her phone buzz.

"Aw shit. Mori can you please come claim your girlfriend?" Marsha asked.

Mori got up from where he'd been sitting and gathered Maggie into his arms effortlessly. Marsha pulled out her new iphone; she and Maggie broke their phones in a fight, and answered it.

"Hello? No I need you too-but I can't-but okay I'll be there soon." She said before hanging up the phone.

"Hey what's the matter?" Honey asked.

"Just the landlady. Something about unpaid rent. Either way I've got to go. Mori do me a favor take Maggie with you." Marsha said.

"But we're all going together." Kyouya reminded.

"Don't worry just text me the address or send directions to your beach house and I'll get there myself." Marsha said as she ran out the door.

"Hey I'll come with you. I know the way." Haruhi said.

"But Haruhi-." Hikaru called but the pair had already left through the doors.

"I guess that means they'll be joining us later." Honey said.

"Yeah…later."

Three Hours Later

"Whoa…big ocean." Maggie said.

"You've never seen an ocean before?" Hikaru asked.

"No I've seen one. I've just never been to a private beach before…and generally the scenery isn't this nice." Maggie defended.

"Are you openly admitting that this place is pretty?" Kaoru asked.

"No you orange trunk wearing freak! Same goes for the one in blue." Maggie said.

"Oh please. You've been here what two…three months (right?) and you still can't tell us apart?" Hikaru asked.

"No your facial features are too much alike but I'm close to deciphering them." She said putting a hand on her hip and making about a centimeter space between her thumb and forefinger to show how close she was. She was currently dressed in a black pleather halter top with a bikini bottom and flip-flops to match. Her black hair was tied up in its usual pigtails.

"It's the little thing with their eyes Mags. Kaoru's are smaller than Hikaru's."

They all jumped at the sudden sound of Marsha's voice behind them. Turning around they saw both she and Haruhi had walked up behind them without being noticed.

"Wow Maggie. Are we being unobservant today or what?" Marsha asked. When the girl tried to kick her the girl ducked and allowed her to hit Tamaki who'd run up out of no where.

"Anyway," Haruhi said as she stood up for she went down with Marsha so as to avoid being kicked as well, "how was the ride over? Maggie didn't kill anyone did she?"

"Hey!"

"You say that like it's impossible Mags." Marsha said.

"Good point."

"Yeah well we're still standing and so is everyone else." Hikaru said.

"Except Tono." Kaoru pointed out as they looked over to where the body writhed.

"Yeah." They all chorused.

"Hey Maggie where's Mori?" Marsha finally asked.

"Um…he should be with Honey collecting shellfish." Maggie said.

"Than go help him. After all I'm sure he'd love to see you in that suit." Haruhi giggled.

"Why you-!"

"Just go." Marsha said shoving her cousins away.

"Well that was more or less easy." Kaoru said before leaning up against his brother.

"Yeah…so what's up?" Marsha asked.

"Well for starters I'd like to enjoy the first time I've seen Haruhi in a girl's suit." Hikaru said putting an arm around said girl who blushed a light pink.

Haruhi was wearing a white halter tankini top covered in blue, brown, and pink colored hearts and brown boyshort bottoms with a pair of brown flip-flops and her hair was in two low pigtails on the back of her head.

"Yes admitably you look very cute." Kaoru said before putting an arm around Marsha, "but I think this suit looks better."

Marsha blushed red as Hikaru turned to look at her suit. She wore a sky blue, pink, and blue color block halter bandeau bikini top and scoop bottom. She added on flip-flops like the other two and her hair hung down around her.

"How about we both look good and that's what you both can agree on?" Haruhi suggested.

"I guess." They said.

"Who wants to go swimming?" Marsha asked looking at the water excitedly.

"You do apparently." Kaoru said.

"Fine than I'll go." She said and was about to head in when a sudden sound of woofing was heard.

They all turned around to see a Chinese chow, a German Shepard, and a small Dalmatian puppy were headed their way. The German Shepard was carrying the puppy in his mouth and from what they could tell all the dogs were male. Marsha had only just turned around and gasped but was too late for they all jumped on her causing her to fall into the water them on top of her causing her to yelp.

"Marsha!" Kaoru yelled as he and Hikaru ran over to help.

That's when a loud shrill whistle was heard and all the dogs were out of the water and sitting on their buts in the sand. They all sat there and were panting while wagging their tales. Marsha surfaced dripping sea water.

"Hey good to see they didn't drown ya." Maggie said walking up with Mori, who wore black swimming trunks with two white lines running down the sides of them, and Honey was in his favorite pink bunny covered trunks.

"Shut up. Shredder led the attack and you know it."

"No way it was obviously Ichigo's fault." Maggie argued.

"But he's just a puppy!" Marsha protested.

"Guys if you haven't noticed Fluffy lowered his head and his ears are down." Haruhi said.

Everyone looked over to see that the German Shepard, Fluffy, had indeed lowered his head and flattened his ears. The Dalmatian puppy, Ichigo, was panting with his tongue lolling about outside his mouth in a grin. The Chinese chow, Shredder, was now sitting at attention like a soldier standing in a platoon line up.

"Bad dog!" Marsha scolded.

"Oh well guess there's nothing we can do now is there? I mean unless you want to make the three hour drive back home." Maggie said.

"HOLD IT!" the twins yelled.

"What?" the girls asked.

"You guys know these dogs?" Hikaru asked jerking his thumb at the three.

"Yeah they're ours." Marsha explained as the puppy moved over and began to sniff Marsha's feet but was soon picked up by the scruff of his neck by Fluffy whom moved him back to where Shredder sat.

"As you can see Fluffy is the reigning force while Shredder will attack you should you ever double cross us. Ichigo's just there cause I saw him and wouldn't leave without him." Marsha said with a smile as the pup yapped. "Here boy."

The puppy ran over and Marsha picked him up. The dog pressed its paws against her chest to lift him up and lick her cheek.

"Admitably he is cute." Koaru said as he took a step foreword and was immediately jumped by Fluffy.

"Marsha…maybe we should've told the dogs they're friends." Maggie said.

"Yeah. Fluffy down boy. They're friends." Marsha ordered grabbing the dog's collar and pulling him off Kaoru.

"Who knew sand could hurt so much?" he groaned.

"Sorry bout that." Marsha said kneeling down next to him. "He may act like this at first but he's a giant teddy bear."

"Good to know…they won't attack any of the guests' right?" Kyouya asked coming up.

"Nope they know better than to attack girls. No promises on the guys though." Maggie said.

"Which is why you get Shredder and I've got Fluffy and Ichigo." Marsha said.

"Oh come on I know Shredders mine and all but why do you get Fluffy?"

"Because if you have control of Fluffy you'll sick him and Shredder on every guy EXCEPT Mori and Honey."

"Oh come on that's not true. I wouldn't sick him on the rest of the host guys…except Tamaki."

"Gee that's comforting." Hikaru said with a sweat drop.

"Well since I'm already drenched I don't think I'll be going swimming anymore." She said wringing her hair out a little.

"Well than you can come build a castle with us." Hikaru offered.

Everyone stared at him for a moment.

"What?"

"Hikaru…you and Kaoru can actually build something?" Haruhi asked skeptically.

"Well…we can make a pile of sand." Hikaru offered.

"I've got Kaoru." Marsha said immediately hooking arms with said boy.

"Why?" Haruhi asked.

"Because I want to work with the nicer twin on sand castle building." She answered.

"But Daddy wanted to build a castle with ALL of his daughters!"

With that Maggie punched Tamaki somewhere into the ocean as the twins proceeded to hold up scorecards with the number 10 on them. Marsha produced one with an 8.5.

"8.5!" Maggie yelled indignantly.

"Your balance was off, you could've made him go a lot further, and you knocked him out before throwing him IN THE OCEAN!" Marsha yelled.

"So what? The idiot can drown for all I care." Maggie said.

"Maggie."

Maggie groaned before going in the water immersing herself beneath it before coming up and saying, "I didn't want to get wet today!"

"To bad."

As the girl swam out after their floating imbecile the remaining hosts and hostesses went to do their own thing. Currently Marsha, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru were working on sandcastles. Ichigo and Fluffy followed them and wound up basking in the sun.

"So when are our guests expected to arrive?" Marsha asked as she and Kaoru shaped their castle a bit.

"Either tomorrow morning or later this evening according to Kyouya." Hikaru said.

"And we're still expected to pull off our facades as the new 'host couples' or are we going back to our own separate characters?" Haruhi asked.

"I overheard Kyouya saying something about doing both." Marsha said as she moved over in the sand to inspect Kaoru's work.

Seeing his side to more or less falling apart she shook her head.

"Kao you do it like this." She said.

Leaning over his back she took his gritty, sand covered hands and put them to the material where she showed him how it was done to smooth it.

"Hey. No acting without the guests." Haruhi joked and water, that happened to be in a bucket near by, was thrown on her.

They sat in silence for a minute the sight the girls made one dripping wet the other had sand on her knees and hands. The four burst into laughter before Haruhi yelped in pain. Looking they saw that a crab had a grip on one of her fingers and didn't seem to have the intention of letting her go. Hikaru and Kaoru shied away as Haruhi attempted to not start yelling her head off.

"Aren't the girls the ones who are supposed to freak when it comes to critters like this?" Marsha asked as she took a grab of the crabs shell only for it to let go of Haruhi and grab her instead. She winced a little and looked down at the crab. "Okay than that's the game you want to play? I could easily cook you for dinner."

Kaoru opened his mouth to tell her the crab couldn't understand her but no words came out since the crab let her hand go and ran as fast as it could into the ocean. When it was finally gone did Marsha finally open her mouth and yelp shaking her hand like it would do anything.

"Here lets see." The twins said grabbing the girls' hands'.

Hikaru found Haruhi had only been pinched…apparently the crab had caught a sensitive piece of Marsha's flesh since her hand was bleeding.

"Doesn't look to bad." Kaoru said.

"I know that. I've had worse." She retorted pulling her hand back from his.

"Shouldn't you put a band-aid on it?" Hikaru asked.

"Nah I'll just put it in the water."

"Won't that sting?" Honey asked coming up with Mori and Kyouya.

"A little but that doesn't kill us only makes you stronger." She answered.

"Oh quit it with your quotes will ya?" Maggie asked walking over to them.

"Oh your back." Marsha said as Fluffy and Ichigo got up and surrounded their other care taker along with Shredder who'd apparently gone out with the girl.

"Yeah I'm back. Now Kyouya," she said turning to the man.

"Hm?" he said in acknowledgement as he wrote on his little clipboard/notebook thing.

"What is this?" she asked holding up a paper.

"Did you go through my things?"

"Not at all. To go through your things I'd actually have to put in effort." She yelled.

As the pair began to argue Marsha cleverly snatched the paper from her cousin's hand allowing them all to get a look. They looked down to see that the guests would most definitely be arriving in a few hours and that they were having a bonfire tiki torch thing that night.

"Found it." Haruhi said pointing to a certain part in the schedule.

"Oh yeah that explains why she's pissed." Hikaru agreed.

"She's not the only pissed now." Marsha said angrily.

"I'm guessing he didn't tell you." Koaru said.

"When has Kyouya ever actually asked for someone's opinion if it's what he wanted?" Mori said.

The first years and Honey looked at him for a moment, since those were the most words he's actually spoken to them in one sentence, before agreeing.

"Well if I'm going to do this than I've got some songs I can pull off the top of my head but if you want three I'm going to have to use another artists song and I'm going to need a host to help me with it." Marsha said.

"Wait your going to do it?" Kaoru asked.

"Course. Maggie's going to argue with him about it but the schedules been made and I doubt there's a last minute replacement for this." She said flapping the paper around.

"I see your point. I guess you and Kaoru should go work on your songs." Hikaru said patting his brother's shoulder before pushing the boy to her.

Now Kaoru would've stopped moving if Ichigo hadn't been in the way. Instead he wound up tripping over the dog and colliding into Marsha causing them to fall and raise a cloud of sand. Once it cleared Kaoru looked down at the girl.

"You okay?"

"When you stop crushing my ribs I'll be just fine."

Getting off her Marsha stood up and shook her self hoping to rid herself of some of the sand but it didn't do her much good.

"Why'd you push me into her?" Kaoru demanded his brother.

"I didn't see Ichigo my bad." The boy said sweat dropping.

Both girls who weren't fighting sighed. Marsha grabbed Kaoru's hand and Haruhi grabbed the other ones ear.

"Come on Kaoru your coming with me. Fluffy you can stay with Maggie and Shredder." She said as Ichigo followed the pair back up to the villa.

Reaching the small outside shower so the girl could get rid of the sand they both stopped.

"Hey you sure you're okay?" Kaoru asked as Marsha and he tried to figure out the controls on the thing.

"Kaoru I'm fine." She said with a grin.

"You sure? I landed on you pretty hard."

"Kaoru," she said grabbing his chin with her hand and looking him in the eye, "I am fine."

She said it slowly as if each word was a separate sentence and he took her word for it.

"I think I've got it." He said pulling a small string and water began to spew out of the shower head.

Marsha nodded her head and took the string from him letting it loose causing the water to stop standing under the shower head she pulled it allowing the water to come rushing back only to have her yelp a little and let it go.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's **cold!**" she said.

"So is the ocean." He said walking over to her.

Now he'd been relatively dry up to this point but Marsha pulled the string and showered them both in ice cold water. As it pelted over his back he felt Marsha curl into his chest for warmth. Smirking he turned around to have the water pelting her back causing her to cry out at the cold water pelting down her back and to let go of the string completely.

"There now your clean." He said.

"Jerk!"

"Oh well. Come on." He said as they proceeded into the house with Ichigo running after them.

Twenty Minutes Later

After leading Marsha back to her room in the large house he went back by to pick her up. He found the door still closed so he raised his hand to knock on it only to have it open up and almost hit her in the head.

"Whoa boy what I do?" she said jokingly.

"Ha ha. So what do we do now?" he asked.

"Well seeing as this is Kyouya's home I'm going to guess he's got a music room _somewhere _in this giant house of his." She said.

"And you'd be right." He said taking her hand and pulling her along with him.

Reaching the room they found the place littered with classical instruments as well as a few guitars. Marsha was gaping at the sight.

"You're like Haruhi when we first showed her just _one_ of our libraries."

"Hey I've got my obsessions and she's got hers." Marsha said walking over to the curtains and yanking them open.

The windows had been recently cleaned and they went from the ceiling to the floor giving them a nice view of the beach.

"Pretty." She said before turning back and walking over to a piano.

Placing a finger and running across it she found the instruments had also been cleaned.

"Why does it matter if they're clean or not?" Koaru asked.

"Well the better kept an instrument is than the longer it will last and the better sound will be produced from it." Marsha said as she opened up the keyboard of the piano.

Hitting a key the sound that came out was rather…terrible.

"Strings need a little warming up to produce the right sound." She said as she brought he small stool out swept her long white skirt beneath her and resting her hands on the keys. Kaoru placed himself in a chair next to the window and Ichigo took it upon himself to sit on his lap and sleep.

Marsha began to play the keys and Kaoru found the music to be rather irritating so he chose to look out the window. He eventually tuned the music out and became sort of entranced in what the rest of his friends were doing. Mori was still under the umbrella with Maggie fast asleep on his chest. Honey was sitting on a beach chair with Usa-chan eating cake, go figure, and Kyouya was next to him writing on his clipboard. Tamaki was still passed out on the sand where Maggie had dumped his body and if he didn't get out of the sun soon he'd probably burn to a crisp. He than searched the beach for his brother and Haruhi and found them walking along it splashing each other. Haruhi than pushed the boy into the water and stood there laughing as Hikaru came up. Haruhi began to run only to have Hikaru run after her, catch her around the waist, pull her to his chest, swing her around, and than pull her under with him.

As the pair resurfaced Haruhi's position had somehow changed from back to front to front to front. They both were gasping for air before they burst into laughter. As Kaoru watched a ghost of a smile appeared on his face.

"Kaoru get out of la, la land and get over here." Marsha called.

He turned back around and nodded walking over. The rest of the day the two practiced with each other but the whole time his mind was on Hikaru and Haruhi.

Later that night

As Koaru walked out wearing a grass skirt over swimming trunks he was amazed at how different the beach looked.

Tiki torches and posts strung with lanterns lit up the beach as did the full moon that shone over the water. The tables were laid out with food and covered with grass table clothes and mini tiki heads.

"This place most definitely looks different." Maggie said walking up to stand next to him.

She was in the same suit as before but now her hair was held back with tropical hair combs allowing it to be out of her face but to also fall down her back reaching just the top of her waist rather than fall past her butt at it's full length and she had the same styled bands on her wrists and ankles. Her grass skirt encircled around her knees which compared to the girls normal attire seemed quite modest.

"What do you expect? It's Kyouya." Hikaru said walking in with an arm around Haruhi's shoulder.

Hikaru was dressed similarly to his brother and Haruhi was wearing a serendipity head wreath and the same suit as before with a grass skirt the same length as Maggie's but the head wreath was the only sign of decoration on her.

"Excellent point. Has anyone seen my cousin?"

"Kyo-chan wanted her to stay inside till she came out to perform." Honey said coming out atop Mori's shoulders.

Mori was dressed similarly to the twins and Honey was dressed more girly adding to his boy Lolita aspect.

"So she has to stay inside and not enjoy herself?"

"Just for an hour. This party's going to last till at least 11." Hikaru said.

"Ok…but will someone at least go keep her company?" Maggie asked.

"No not only does Kyouya not want us too but she also asked us not to." Kaoru said.

"Fine…I guess." She said.

An hour passed by and soon everyone was around the stage. Most of the guests had been questioning where the blonde hostess had been and why she hadn't appeared and of course gotten a cryptic answer from each and every host.

"Ladies and Gentleman as you may have noticed Ms. Booth has yet to make an appearance tonight. Correct?" Kyouya asked.

Everyone agreed with his statement before he continued, "Well we have a special treat for you. We recently discovered that she has some singing talent and tonight she'll be performing some songs for you. Two of which are her own and a third by another artist. Now without further to do here she is."

Kyouya stepped off the stage and the lanterns lights dimmed down so that most light came from both the moon and the torches as the music started up. A spot of light came on from the back of grass curtain to show a figure standing. (Marsha's movements will be in parentheses after the words or from a third person point of view in the audience)

_S.O.S she is in disguise  
S.O.S she is in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise,  
Coming out, coming out, coming out _

Marsha reached foreword and pushed aside the small streams of "grass" to show her hair was crimped around her face and she wore a triangular cupped brown halter top with skinny strings and shorts beneath a seashell and leather belt that wrapped around her hips at an angle and her feet were bare. A headpiece was attached to the top of her head so she could move about easier no doubt.

_A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me_ (Walks out onto the sand)  
_Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy  
Moon's awake now, with eyes wide open_ (Hands over eyes in fists open up and move)

_My body is craving, so feed the hungry_ (One hand over chest, other on her stomach as she presses one in and the other out slowly pushing herself into a half bridge)

_I've devoting myself to you_ (Goes to ¾ bridge)  
_Monday to Monday_ (Back to half bridge)  
_And Friday to Friday _(Stands up right fully)_  
Not getting enough retribution _(Shakes hips to a beat of 1 2 1 2 to the left and right)

_Or decent incentives to keep me at it _(twists to side)_  
_

_Starting to feel just a little abused _(Puts hands over her chest and stomach again)_  
Like a coffee machine in an office (aaa) _(slides hands around)_  
So I'm gonna go somewhere closer _(walks up to a regular male customer)_  
To get me a lover and tell you about it _(pulls him in close and presses foreheads together)

_There's a she wolf in the closet, _(Pushes boy away and walks back)_  
Open up and set her free {auuuu} _(Raises head up and howls like a wolf)_  
There's a she wolf in the closet,_ (Shakes hips to left and right once)_  
Let it out so it can breath _(inhales, exhales loudly)

_Sitting across the bar, staring right at her pray_ (looks at Kaoru)

_It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way _(points and beckons him)_  
Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent,_(Kaoru walked toward her)_  
The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student _(Stops in front of her.

_To look at the single man I've got on me a special radar, _(Arms on waist and shoulders)  
_And the fire department's hotline in case i get in trouble later _(Twists around his arms)_  
Not looking for cute little divos or rich city guys that just want to enjoy _(His mouth by her ear)_  
I'm having a very good time in the heat, very bad in the arms of a boy _(Slides down his body)

_There's a she wolf in the closet_ (slides back up turns around pushes him away)  
_Open up and set her free (auuuuuu)_ (raises head and howls)  
_There's a she wolf in the closet_  
_Let it out so it can breath_ (inhales, exhales)

_S.O.S she is in disguise  
S.O.S she is in disguise_  
_There's a she wolf in disguise _(drops down into splits)_  
Coming out, coming out, coming out _(pushes up twice in splits before shes back on her feet)

_S.O.S she is in disguise  
S.O.S she is in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise,  
Coming out, coming out, coming out_

_There's a she wolf in the closet,  
Let it out so it can breath_ (inhales, exhales)

She ended up falling back on the sand as everyone cheered. She got back onto her feet and circled around giving everyone high fives before she was back in the middle for her next song.

"Okay glad you enjoyed that now this next song is a little different and I hope you like it." She said.

The music began and Marsha turned around and kneeled down.

_Lucky you were born that far away _(Came up in a spin around motion)

_So we could both make fun of distance  
Lucky that I love a foreign land _(Put a hand over her heart)

_For the lucky fact of your existence _(Extended hands out)

_Baby I would climb the Andes solely _(Crosses left leg over the right)_  
To count the freckles on your body _(Half twist around and repeats)_  
Never could imagine there were only  
Ten Million ways to love somebody _(wrapped arms around herself)

Le ro lo le lo le,

_Le ro lo le lo le  
Can't you see  
I'm at your feet _(made 4 movements in a circle with her hips in the primary directions)

_Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near _(shakes her hips with her hands above her head)_  
And that's the deal my dear _(continues previous movement as she moves in a circle)

There over, hereunder

(Makes somewhat slow pinwheel motions with arms)_  
You'll never have to wonder  
We can always play by ear _(Stops, smiles, puts hand to ear)_  
But that's the deal my dear _(Bends foreword before turning around and walking away)

_Lucky that my lips not only mumble  
They spill kisses like a fountain _(Hands moved from her lips out)_  
Lucky that my breasts are small and humble _(Puts hands over her chest)_  
So you don't confuse them with mountains _(Moves them around before out and away)_  
_

_Lucky I have strong legs like my mother_ (Turns to her side and leaves her left leg out)_  
To run for cover when I need it _(Pulls leg back in)_  
And these two eyes that for no other _(Covers eyes)_  
The day you leave will cry a river _(Moves hands away)

Le ro le le lo le,

_Le ro le le lo le  
At your feet  
I'm at your feet _(Same motion as before)

Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear

There over, hereunder  
You'll never have to wonder  
We can always play by ear  
But that's the deal my dear

After she recopied all her movements on the last word she fell down on her knees before working her back out flat on the sand. 

Le ro le le lo le,

_Le ro le le lo le  
Think out loud  
Say it again _(rubbed hands through the sand)

Le ro lo le lo

_Le lo le  
Tell me one more time  
That you'll live  
Lost in my eyes _(She was lying on her side)

She than did what could qualify as a leg sweep that put her back up on her feet. 

Whenever, wherever

(she recopied the motions again)_  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear_

There over, hereunder  
You've got me head over heels  
There's nothing left to fear  
If you really feel the way I feel

(She just stood there in front of them)

The guests cheered for her and she put her hands up and clapped along with them.

"Alright now you get one more song and than we continue with the rest of the evenings plans."

Everyone groaned in disappointment.

"But hey if you have some spare time go to Kyouya and he'll give you the address and schedule where I'll be performing." (Now before you continue reading put on Hips Don't Lie by Shakira)

The song started, and Marsha's hips started rocking to the beat. She twirled slowly, and ran her hands up her abdomen. Kaoru caught them, and held them against her. He was close behind her, and moved with her. She turned suddenly, and grabbed onto his hair. He wrapped his hand around her left thigh, and roughly pulled it to his waist. He dipped her in a low dip, and stayed there. He then let her bring her leg down. They joined hands, and swiftly twirled around each other. Kaoru place his hands on her hips, and she rocked again. She encircled her arms around him, and drew him close. As the song died down, they moved slower, and she did a back bend. He wrapped his arms around her back, and placed his head at the hollow of her throat.

The crowd cheered loudly as Kaoru and Marsha got back up right.

"Now let's enjoy ourselves!" Marsha yelled through the head set and everyone went back to partying.

"Wow Kaoru I didn't know you could dance like that bro." Hikaru said coming up and slapping a hand onto his brothers shoulder.

"You'd be surprised what you can learn in three hours." Kaoru said as he grabbed Marsha's waist and dragged her back as she had begun to walk off.

"Eep!" she yelped.

"So how long did it take him to dance like _that_?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh about an hour and a half. Than we took the next half hour to make sure he had them down with the music and singing and than we took fifteen minutes to add on some little tricks and we just goofed for the rest of it." Marsha explained.

"Where do I sign up for your lessons?" Hikaru joked.

"Sorry hun. The business for dance has been closed." Marsha said.

"Where'd you learn to dance like that anyway?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh I have dance class after club activities."

"You go by yourself?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh Maggie comes with me." Marsha explained.

"Wait. Did you just say Maggie dances?" Hikaru asked trying to smother her laugh.

"You bet your ass I do." Maggie said appearing behind him and causing the boy to jump clean out of his skin.

"Maggie I thought we agreed. No creeping around the shadows with others around." Marsha said.

"Aw. But it's so much fun to scare them." Maggie complained.

"I'm sure you'll live." Marsha said.

"If you five don't mind. Our guests are getting bored and asking for you." Kyouya interrupted.

"Alright everyone masks on. See the real you at 11:30." Maggie said.

Everyone chortled at that before they went off to go entertain their guests.

At 11:45

After their guests had left the girls had retired to their room for the night but the guys got a creeping sense that they were still up so they went to the door and listened on their conversation. Their suspicions were confirmed at the sound of the three giggling.

"No really. So the guy is hitting on me right and than out of no where Marsha comes up, and she's not paying attention and whaps him in the head with the ice." Maggie said.

"Marsha." Haruhi laughed.

"In my defense she would've cracked one of his nuts putting him in more pain than the small bruise he got ever will." Marsha said as they cracked the door open just the slightest.

The girl was wearing a pair of guy's boxers and a large graphic tee that fell off one of her shoulders and her hair was piled up on the back of her head. They heard the sound of a phone ding and each girl pulled out their phones. (All three have iphones. Haruhi got hers as a gift) Marsha began to giggle at what she read.

"What?" Haruhi asked leaning over to look. The girl had her hair in two top knots on the back of her head and she wore a pale blue chemise. Seeing what the girl was looking at she also began to laugh.

"Alright girls. What is it?" Maggie asked.

"This just in. Your boyfriend will now be referred to as a piece of furniture." Marsha said.

"Than he's the sexiest damn sofa I've ever seen."

"I don't think Mori qualifies as a sofa." Haruhi said thoughtfully.

"Your right," Marsha said, "maybe a bed?"

"Than I'd make that bed." Maggie said.

All the girls burst into laughter as the boys blushed red outside.

"Okay so if Mori's a bed what does that make everyone else?" Marsha asked.

"Well Kyouya's a chair. Sturdy and uncomfortable." Maggie said.

"Honey…would be a pillow." Haruhi determined.

"Soft and cuddly nice depiction." Marsha said.

"Tamaki?" Maggie asked.

"A hand shaped chair?" Marsha offered.

"No. Though that is stupid there is nothing that actually describes Tamaki." Maggie said.

"Than what about the twins?" Haruhi asked.

"Couches." All three said at once and began laughing.

A ding of a phone was heard and Marsha picked it up.

"Aww! Mags come over here and look at this." Marsha said as Haruhi peered over her shoulder.

Up to this point Maggie hadn't been seen but as she stepped out Tamaki's nose began to bleed but before he could yell out he was punched by Mori knocking him out. Maggie was wearing a black lace and mesh teddy with garters.

Looking at the phone Maggie grabbed it from her cousin's hand to get a closer look.

"That is so cute!" Maggie semi-gushed.

"I know. Now give me back the phone so I can make a call." Marsha demanded.

Taking the phone she typed in the number and got up.

"Where ya going?" Mags asked.

"Out on the balcony. There are unwanted ears listening." Marsha said.

"Oh we know." The girls chorused.

"I'll be back in a few." She said before leaving.

Once the door closed behind her the other two girls turned to the door. The guys all froze in place as the pair walked over and opened the door. As light streamed into the hallway the boys were all knocked back against the wall.

"How'd you know we were here?" Hikaru asked quivering slightly.

"You're talking to the niece of an ex-sniper and now FBI agent. I could hear you coming up the hall." Maggie said.

"Do you have anything to say?" Haruhi asked.

"So you really think Mori qualifies as a bed?" Hikaru asked smartly.

The door was immediately shut and all the guys who weren't passed out glared at Hikaru.

"Smooth Hika. Now they're angry." Kaoru said.

"I can see that in Marsha and Haruhi…Maggie's just angry in general." Hikaru said and was whapped over the head by Honey.

Looking at the boy Hikaru said, "What was that for?"

"Do you want Takashi to punch your lights out?" he asked.

"You know…that sounds really weird when you talk like that." Hikaru said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm getting a headache. Good night." Hikaru said as he grabbed Kaoru and left…only to go to the next room over.

"Oh yeah…our rooms right next to there's." Hikaru said as he entered the room with Kaoru right behind him.

Hikaru's head hit the pillow and he fell asleep instantly. Kaoru shook his head at his brother as he removed his shirt he heard noise coming from outside. Opening the balcony door he opened his ears and heard,

_Who says you're not pretty _

_Who says you're not beautiful_

_Who says?_

Marsha's voice filtered through and he smiled at the song.

"I love you to baby. Good night." she said and hung up the phone and turning her head to look at him. "I know your there Kao."

"Damn you the niece of an ex-sniper and FBI agent too?" he asked.

"Try daughter."

"So who were you talking too?"

"Oh no one to concern yourself with." She said as a breeze blew by and her shirt fluttered up to show off her stomach.

"Nice shirt by the way." He commented.

"Glad you like it after all it's yours." She said.

"When did you-."

"When we hooked Mori and Maggie up." She answered smartly.

"Mind if I get it back?" he asked.

"Not tonight." She said when Maggie called out,

"Marsha get in here I'm tired!"

"Coming. Good night." she said and left.

Koaru shook his head and went back into his room. Oh what would their next day on the beach hold?


	10. Chapter 10

Waking up the next day everyone went to eat breakfast already to go out to the beach. The guys were all in their swimming trunks.

Mori: Deep Blue

Honey: Pink with Bunnies

Tamaki: Red

Kyouya: Black

Hikaru: Blue

Kaoru: Orange

The girls were all in there bikinis with no cover-ups so they had to tie and gag Tamaki to keep him quiet.

Maggie was wearing a golden metallic stringkini with triangular cups and gold cord ends on the ties.

Haruhi was wearing a bikini top with a dotted pattern and shorts that had a two inch black band around her waist with the same dotted pattern.

Marsha had put on a bikini with a floral pattern on everything but the frills which was black background and white dots.

"Nice suits boys." Marsha said lifting up her cup of orange juice and drinking some.

"You three don't look so bad yourself." Kaoru complimented.

"Aww you're sweet." Marsha said walking over and kissing his cheek.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. I want a ten foot perimeter between both of you now." Maggie demanded.

"Why?" Marsha asked.

"Because your not allowed to do that in my presence."

"This coming from the girl who spiked the OJ." Marsha answered.

Everyone who was drinking said juice spat it out.

"WHAT!" they all said.

"Oh boy. She didn't spike yours she just spiked mine."

"How do you know?" Kaoru asked.

"Because it's her special brand." Marsha said before gulping down the rest.

"How do you know what my special brand tastes like?" Maggie asked.

"You say that like I can't and don't open up your cabinet." Marsha said.

"I was wondering why my liquor stock was going down." Maggie muttered.

"Hey the less you drink the better my day is." Marsha said as the sound of dogs was heard and the three soon entered the room.

"Hey guys." Marsha said as Fluffy came up and rubbed against her as Ichigo yapped jumping up and down.

"Okay you want to be picked up then." Kaoru said lifting the pup up.

The small dog whined as Kaoru placed him against his chest.

"Aw he's afraid." Maggie teased.

"He's a puppy." Marsha said setting her glass down and offering to take the dog from Kaoru which he consented to.

Cradling the pup against her chest she scratched the back of his head until he finally calmed down.

"Kaoru scares puppies…shocking." Maggie teased.

"Mags," Marsha began setting Ichigo down, "are you pmsing or pregnant?"

Maggie rushed the girl who ran just out of reach, opened a door, and headed down to the beach.

"I guess we follow." Hikaru said.

Getting on the beach they saw Marsha still running from her cousin. Maggie eventually tackled the girl…into the water. Both came up sputtering for air.

"Alright you win." Marsha said getting up and shaking herself.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that when the customers get here." Kaoru said.

"The shaking or the chasing?"

"Both."

Later

Marsha was playing volley ball with her customers on one side as Haruhi did the same against them. Maggie was walking around and glaring at any guy on Marsha's team who stared at her cousin's ass to long.

Mori was watching over Honey as usual. Tamaki was out on a rock in the middle of the ocean with a new girl every ten or fifteen minutes with Kyouya keeping those in line at bay. Kaoru and Hikaru were playing with their customers in the water.

Back to the volley ball game. Currently Haruhi's side had the ball and one of the guys hit the ball…all the way down the beach.

"I'll get it." Marsha offered as she ran after it.

"I'll go too." Haruhi said as she went after the girl.

Hikaru and Kaoru saw the girls run past and excused themselves from their customers to follow after them. When they finally found the ball they found themselves standing next to a cliff.

"Hey what's up there?" Marsha asked gesturing at the tall rock formation.

"Who knows." Hikaru said.

Before anyone could blink Marsha was climbing up the side of said formation.

"Hey! You shouldn't do that it's not safe." Kaoru said.

"Come on who got anywhere by being safe?" She said and continued climbing.

The three looked at each other and shrugged. Haruhi set the ball down and began climbing after Marsha and the twins followed. Marsha reached the top first and pulled Haruhi up and the twins eventually made it up on their own strength.

Looking around they found themselves to have a great view of the ocean and looking out over where everyone else was.

"They kind of look like ants." Marsha commented.

"Very colorful ants that is." Kaoru chuckled.

Haruhi and Hikaru hung back from the edge a bit.

"It's pretty nice up here." Haruhi admitted as a light breeze blew by and the girls' hair fluttered with it.

"Yeah…it is nice." Marsha said walking over and slinging an arm around the girl.

Covering her eyes she looked up into the air and seemed to be cloud gazing. The twins found some convenient rocks to sit on as the girls stared off into the sky. No one heard or saw who came up behind them but the next thing that was heard was the sound of fists meeting heads and the girls turned around to find several men in their earlier twenties towering over Hikaru and Kaoru who seemed to be out of it if not totally unconscious.

"Haruhi how fast can you climb back down?" Marsha whispered.

"Not that fast."

"Well it's better than nothing." Marsha said as she and Haruhi moved to the side they came up and the girl began to climb down rather slow.

She made it a quarter of the way down before stopping at the noises.

"Hey weren't their two girls a second ago?" a gruff voice asked.

"Maybe the alcohol's messing with us." Another said.

Marsha glanced down to see Haruhi was moving rather slowly whether it was on purpose or not didn't matter. She had to keep them away long enough for either the twins to wake up for Haruhi to go get help.

"How'd you get up here?" she demanded moving away from the edge.

"There's a path right there sweetness." One said jabbing his thumb over to the side.

True to the man's word there was a path on the side.

_How the hell did we miss that?_

That was what ran through her mind before it switched back to what was the most important at the moment.

"You do realize your trespassing on private property right?" she asked.

"Does it look like we care?" one asked reaching a hand out and grabbing her wrist.

"Let go." She said.

"How about no?" he asked and all seven moved in on her.

Now back to the twins. Since the men were most obviously drunk they didn't hit Hikaru and Kaoru too hard but due to the surprise the twins had been dazed. As they moved again they saw Marsha was being shoved to the sand kicking and screaming. Jumping to their feet they attacked the poor fellows closest to them.

Hikaru kicked one guy in the back and the man landed on the ground with a dull thunk and his body went limp. Kaoru jumped another and the man fell allowing Koaru to hit a pressure point and subdue him. Marsha saw this and took the opportunity to kick the man leaning over her in the gut knocking him away and making him keel over and vomit.

Hikaru moved onto the next guy who slashed at him with a switch blade. Hikaru side stepped him before taking his arm and pushing it up behind his back. The perp landed on the ground and Hikaru wouldn't let go until he unhanded the knife. When he did it was tossed somewhere to the side. Unfortunately his back side wasn't covered so another member of the posse grabbed him and he continued to brawl with the pair.

Marsha was also caught up in a fight with a black haired man who grabbed her from behind after she'd made it to her feet again. He was carrying a needle with him and she was positive it was full of some drug that would knock her out. Grabbing the hand with the needle she attempted to twist it out but that didn't work. Instead he brought her into his chest and twisted her head up to put the needle in her neck but her grip on him made sure it wasn't getting anywhere near there anytime soon.

Now Kaoru took on the last man standing…but this one didn't seem to be affected by alcohol or anything of the sort. So Kaoru rushed him unknowingly and found himself in trouble. First the man punched him straight in the stomach making Kaoru lean over in pain. The man continued the assault pushing Kaoru closer to the edge. Kaoru wasn't aware of this since his vision was failing from the lack of air he received between attacks.

Before he knew it his foot didn't hit land but air and he was falling. He hit the water but due to lack of air intake darkness consumed him.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled as he watched his brother go over the edge and he only fought harder against his attackers though it did little good since both men were on the heavy side.

Marsha saw this and all she could see was red. She gripped Needle Man's hand and managed to stick the needle in his arm before kicking him to the side. The one who tossed Kaoru over came toward her she kicked him right in the head. Hikaru watched her dive over the edge and heard her hit the water before remembering his own predicament and went back to freeing himself from the two men.

Eventually hitting the right pressure points on them he got up and ran to the edge but couldn't find either his brother or the girl. Running to the small path that went down the side he came to the end to find the hosts and their customers were there.

"Hikaru where are they?" Maggie asked.

"I don't know. Kaoru fell off the cliff and Marsha went after him." Hikaru explained and everyone looked out to the ocean.

"Damn it. Marsha!" Maggie yelled as they all waded in and looked around.

"Marsha!"

"Kaoru!"

They called like that for what felt like hours but in reality was only two minutes. Until Marsha's head broke the surface twenty or so feet out coughing and sputtering.

"Marsha!" Maggie and Haruhi cried in relief.

The girl fell back under the surface as a wave came through but when it passed they saw why. She had Kaoru against her and he was definitely unconscious. Hikaru attempted to go help but Maggie held him back.

"They need help." He said.

"No. Marsha was a life guard back in the states she'll get him to shore." Maggie said.

"But he's too heavy for her."

"And if we go out we'll only make it worse." Maggie said.

"How could we make it worse?"

"We could succeed in drowning one, if not both, of them."

That stopped Hikaru and they waited till the pair was close enough before Hikaru dragged his brother on land and the girls grabbed Marsha so that she wouldn't fall over as she coughed.

Everyone crowded around Hikaru and Kaoru. Hikaru was looking down at his little brother. The boy wasn't moving let alone breathing and Hikaru was in a frenzy.

"Move." Marsha said walking through.

Moving Hikaru over she leaned over Koaru and began to perform CPR. She began by fisting her hands beneath his ribs and pressing three times in rhythmatic order of 1, 2, 3. She did that but nothing happened. Tilting his head up and opening his mouth she covered his nose and breathed air into his lungs before pressing again.

Kaoru reacted coughing up water and than breathing in air on his own and sat up though his breathing was still labored. His throat and nostrils burned and he continued coughing. A cool chest was pressed against his back as he continued to have trouble breathing. The calm breathing of the person helped his hard, ragged breath. Once he gained full control over it he leaned back into the person and his head met Marsha's shoulder.

If it hadn't been for the obvious boobs pressed to his back he would've guessed it was Hikaru. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The club was clearing the guests to go back to their fun where they'd join them in a bit with news on whether to leave or stay.

"You okay Kao?" Marsha whispered.

"Yeah…thanks for saving me." He answered.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"My mouths covered in strawberry chap stick…your favorite."

"How do you know that? It's kind of creepy."

"Well you've kissed me, bit my neck, than there was-."

"I get your point."

"Good now you may want to let me go and give me to Hikaru."

"Yeah. Hey Hikaru you want to take your brother?"

Hikaru didn't answer, Marsha moved and he nearly tackled his brother in a hug. Kaoru put a hand on the back of his brother's head to calm him down. Everyone looked down at the brothers and smiled. Marsha approached Kyouya and began to speak with him.

"Kyouya maybe we should close up early." Marsha whispered.

"Hm?"

"Think about it. There are several guys all unconscious up on the cliff, Kaoru almost drowned and needs to rest. It's the right thing to do." Marsha said.

"You're right…we'll go send everyone home you and Haruhi can take care of them."

Marsha glanced at Haruhi who nodded her head.

"We've got it covered." Marsha said.

It took a while to convince her cousin to leave but they eventually walked off. Marsha walked over and sat down leaning up against Kaoru's shoulder as he leaned back against her. Haruhi sat behind Kaoru her back pressed to his as her head rested by Hikaru's. The four sat there for at least half an hour if not longer before Marsha opened her mouth.

"Okay if we sit out here much longer one of us is going to burn."

"Moment ruiner." Hikaru said.

"If you want to we can go continue this in your room."

Everyone looked at her and they all started laughing.

"But seriously let's go inside." Marsha said.

"Yeah come on." Haruhi said getting up.

Hikaru got up and pulled his brother after him. Throwing an arm around Haruhi's shoulder he put the other around his brother. Marsha walked behind them silently until Kaoru reached his hand out and grabbed hers. Pulling the girl in he put an arm around her waist and pressed her to his side. The girl smiled and for the first time they could actually see it in her eyes.

Later after Nightfall

"Okay I'm bored." Marsha said hanging upside down on the couch wearing shorts and a loose cropped tee. Her hair was tied down in two low braids and she'd tossed the book onto the coffee table.

"Than find something to do." Maggie said. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a low cut red lace cami and her hair in its usual pigtails.

"But there's nothing to do." Marsha complained.

"In that case," Maggie said grabbing a pillow, "shut up."

With that the pillow was tossed and it hit the girl right in the kisser. After removing the pillow she tossed it back at her cousin only for the girl to duck and for it to hit Hikaru. The boy took the pillow and his eyes narrowed at Marsha.

"Oops?"

Hikaru tossed the pillow at her. She ducked and it hit Mori in the head. The boy turned grabbed the pillow and threw it…hitting his girlfriend smack in the back of the head.

"Pillow fight!"

Kaoru, Haruhi, Tamaki, and Honey had been amazingly unaware until that moment and they all jumped right on in. Kaoru eventually found himself behind the couch with Marsha who was trying to keep quiet so they wouldn't be found.

"Alright what's the plan?"

"Get out while we still can and watch?" Marsha asked.

"I like that idea."

"Yeah…I don't want to deal with the wrath of the Shadow King either."

"You scare me."

"Maggie scares you more."

With that the pair easily walked out the door but staid close enough to watch everyone.

They first watched Tamaki get pelted down with the pillows. The poor idiot was soon buried beneath a pile of them and he would either be smothered, pass out, or come out with only minimal damage.

Now that left Honey, Maggie, Mori, Hikaru and Haruhi. Honey soon quit leaving to go eat cake. Maggie was attacking Mori for whatever reason landing multiple hits but the boy wouldn't go down. Hikaru and Haruhi were taken down by precision shots from Maggie one right after the other. Haruhi fell after the pillow hit the back of her head and as Hikaru checked up on her he was hit in the face when she swung it back.

Now it was just Mori and Maggie. Maggie jumped on Mori and thwacked his head with a pillow. Mori just let her and when she seemed tired enough he grabbed her arm and flipped her over landing her in his arms.

"Mori!" she cried blushing. There was a flash and everyone blinked before glaring at Marsha and Koaru.

"What?" both asked with a smile.

"Where are the cameras?" Maggie ground out.

"Wasn't us guys." They said and than pointed at Kyouya over her shoulder.

Maggie glared at him and the boy ran for it. Once both had left the room everyone looked at Marsha.

"What? I didn't do anything." She said with a sickly sweet smile.

"Cough it up we want to see." Kaoru said.

"The video or the pictures?"

"Send us copies." The twins chorused.

"Maybe we should pick up before Kyouya and Maggie get back." Haruhi suggested.

Everyone looked around the room and nodded in agreement.

"Why is there a bra hanging off the ceiling fan?"

"I don't know but it's not any of ours."

An hour later

Maggie finally came in drawing a half conscious Kyouya and a busted camera. Leaving Kyouya on the floor she looked around at her friends. All sat around doing whatever. Tamaki was playing with a spinning top. Haruhi was reading and Marsha was having an intense game of poker with the twins. Mori was supervising Honey as he ate cake.

"Who's idea was it to give Tamaki a top?"

"Marsha's." Haruhi answered moving her book to look as Marsha lay down her cards and the twins through down theirs.

"I win the pot." She said collecting the yen on the table.

"What'd you win?" Maggie asked.

"In US money?"

"Yes."

"600."

"That's going in the bank." Maggie said.

"Course but now I'm bored again. Beating them is too easy."

"It's not our fault. You're probably cheating anyway." Hikaru said.

CLANG!

Everyone looked to see a giant metal cattle prod had landed itself in Hikaru's head courtesy of Maggie.

"Ow that hurts." He ground deeply.

"It's your fault. You called me a cheater." Marsha said with a smile.

"Where'd you get the cattle prod?" Mori asked.

"Okay well if you're bored what do you want to play?" Kaoru asked.

"Um…" she said putting a finger to her chin, "I don't know."

"Really you're bored and you don't know what you wanna do? Jeez." Maggie said rubbing the back of her head cattle prod still in hand.

"Well what's a game you haven't played in a long, long time?" Honey asked.

"Uh…hide and seek?" Marsha asked.

"Hide and seek?" Maggie and Haruhi asked.

"What?" Marsha asked with a pout.

"Isn't that kinda…childish?" Maggie asked.

"Half the things we do are childish."

"Not really…"

"Oh really than you won't mind if I tell all the guys about last weekend." Marsha said with a cunning grin.

"You wouldn't!"

"You wanna bet?"

"No because knowing you, you would." Maggie grunted.

"So we're playing hide and seek?" Hikaru interrupted.

"Yeah I call being it!" Marsha said.

"Um…Marsha…" Maggie said.

"I wanna be it now scram." The girl ordered a sudden dark aura enveloping her form.

Everyone blinked before fleeing the room and seeking a hiding spot.

Koaru found himself running down a hallway with his brother and Haruhi.

"READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" Marsha yelled.

The three looked around looking and Kaoru spotted a closet but it was only big enough for two people. Thinking on his feet he shoved his brother and best friend into the room and shut the door before running down the hallway…and running into someone.

"Okay Kaoru if you wanted to be found first that bad you could've just waited outside the door instead of mowing me down." Marsha groaned from beneath him his head placed firmly between her boobs.

"I-I am so sorry!" he cried getting up on his hands and realizing he was straddling her.

"Kaoru its not the first time someone's had their face in my boobs, don't worry bout it." Marsha said as she sat up beneath him and brushed foreheads with him.

"Why are people's faces's in your boobs?" he asked.

"When did that become your business?"

"Because you're my friend and I care about you."

"Kaoru you're sweet but really it's none of your business."

With that placed a friendly kiss on his forehead and slid out from beneath him and got up. He looked up at her before getting up with her.

"So Hikaru and Haruhi are in the closet down the hall and Honey's in the kitchen eating cake. Kyouya didn't feel like playing so he went to bed." She said.

"How do you know that?"

"Honey's easy to find and I heard the door slam that's why I was headed down the hall."

Opening the door up they looked down to see a soaking Haruhi and Hikaru glaring up at Kaoru.

"Do I wanna know?" Marsha asked as she looked back and forth for a while.

"Long story short. Kaoru pushed into the janitors closet and their was a mop…and a bucket full of water." Haruhi seethed as she got out with Hikaru.

"Come on next stops the kitchen." Marsha said leaving the three behind.

Kaoru looked at his brother and best friend and ran to Marsha's side.

"You never leave me alone with two pissed off people ever again." He whispered.

"Hey your mess you clean it up." Marsha answered as she slid the door to the kitchen open to find a passed out Honey and Usa-chan lying on the table surrounded by old cake wrappings.

"Oh crap…he's asleep." Hikaru said.

"Aw he's so cute." Marsha cooed.

The boys and Haruhi turned their head to look at the girl as if she were crazy.

"Your not going to wake him up are you?" Haruhi asked tentatively.

"Course not. I was going to lay him down somewhere more comfortable to sleep."

Marsha walked over to the sleeping boy and with careful movements picked him and the rabbit up and supported both on her hip as the boy who was a year or two older than her slept soundly on her shoulder.

"So what now we just have to find Tono, Mori, and Maggie right?" Hikaru asked.

"No. I don't want to walk in on my cousin and her boyfriend and I ESPECIALLY don't have any intention on going to find an idiot I locked in a closet." Marsha said with a weirdly cheerful smile on her face.

"Um…why?" Haruhi asked.

"Because I didn't want him bugging me for the rest of the night so I set up a TV in their and put in some porn." She explained.

"You own porn?" Kaoru asked disbelievingly.

"No way but I know a guy who knows a guy, who knows his sister's boyfriend's ex-girlfriend and she had some."

As the three awake members sweat dropped at the girl's forwardness they couldn't help but wonder, _What kind of porn is she making him watch? _

"Now come on we're putting this guy up in the twins room." She said hefting up the boy a little.

"Why can't we just go put him down in his room?" Haruhi asked.

"Because I'm not about to risk opening the door up to find Maggie and Mori the same way you don't." Marsha said.

"Have you walked in on them before?" Kaoru asked.

"It was not pretty."

"Define not pretty." Hikaru said.

"Watch animal planet. That says everything and if you're in a house alone with them and you come to a closed door. Knock first then enter." Marsha said as they made their way to the conjoined rooms.

With Tamaki

The boy was passed out on the floor in a pool of blood from his nose.

With Maggie and Mori

Maggie and Mori entered the boys room and at first just laid around and talked about this and that.

"Okay now I'm the bored one…and it's taken her twenty minutes geez." Maggie groaned as she rolled on top of him.

"So what do you want to do?" Mori asked looking at her as she straddled his hips.

"I was thinking we could do something a little like this." She said kissing him.

"That sounds nice but," Mori said before flipping over so that he was the one on top, "I like it this way better."

"Lead the way big boy." She coursed as he laid his lips back over hers.

Mori's hands were groping up and down the sides of her body occasionally resting on her hips mostly. The shirt slipped up her stomach a little bit allowing him to graze her skin. He reached beneath the shirt and brushed the area beneath her breast. She burned at his touch and moaned in his mouth.

"Oh so you like it when I do this." Mori said as he repeated the motion.

The moan came out again and she looked up at him. He was surprised by the look she gave him and she rose up he rose up with her as she grabbed the hem of her tank top and pulled it up over her head to show off a black and nude flower-embroidered push up bra.

Mori didn't say anything just pounced the girl back onto the bed eliciting a giggle from her before his tongue was shoving its way down her throat. She moaned sensationally when he palmed her breast through the bra. She turned him over and while straddling his hips she began to unbutton his shirt.

He held her hip as she spread the shirt open and ran her hands up and down his six pack as she slowly worked the shirt off his shoulders. Both now shirtless continued their hot make out session. Maggie found herself trapped beneath her boyfriend once again as he licked and sucked on her neck.

At a particular nip she moaned out his name and he grinned before he kissed down her shoulder, sliding the bra strap off s he did so. His hand worked to her back and unclasped the thing and it slid off but he left the clasp alone. Working his way down to the valley between her breast he laid kisses through their and down to her stomach.

She retook control and pushed him onto his back and kissed him ferociously. As she worked her way down his chest neck and abs her hands worked on his shorts. After they had been slid off she grinned at her fancy work before he turned her over and all but ripped off her pants.

They were now both on their knees when Maggie put her hands to his chest and pushed him away breathing heavily.

"Maggie?"

"I-I can't…" she said looking up at him, "I'm not ready."

"If your not ready then that's alright." He said putting a hand on her head.

"Yeah I know…but now I'm tired can we go to bed?"

He smiled as her usual character set in and he settled down into the bed. She turned into his right side and he wrapped an arm around her back and pulled the covers up over them and fell asleep.

The Next Morning

Both teenagers were still asleep in the boy's bed and didn't wake at the sound of the door opening nor did they notice a flash go off. They did start to hear the sound of soft snickering through their sleep filled heads before registering the heat and shape of another body next to them.

"Hey I think they're waking up." Marsha's voice filtered through their ears as their eyes opened up and they looked to the doorway.

In it were the twins, Haruhi, Kyouya, and Honey who was on Kyouya's shoulders still in the clothes he'd worn yesterday.

"Good morning." The twins greeted.

"H-how long have you been standing there?" Maggie stuttered blushing…which only gave them so long before she got pissed.

"Not very long but," Marsha said as she walked in a bit and bent over to pick up the bra off the floor, "long enough to get an idea of what happened."

As she swung said piece of clothing around her finger Maggie's face began to heat up more and more as everyone else snickered.

"Get out!" she finally screamed at them.

"Alright…but I'll be taking these." Marsha said before swiping all the clothes from the floor and running away with the rest of the lot.

"MARSHA!"

Grabbing one of Mori's spare shirts she threw it on and ran after her cousin. Once she'd cleared the hall Mori finally sat up as his own cousin came in.

"Maggie's going to kill her." the boy said.

"She brought it upon herself." Mori answered.


	11. Chapter 11

It was now Monday morning and the twins were outside of a Panera.

"Alright you swear that Marsha called right?"

"Yes she said, 'Meet me and Haruhi at Panera at 8 o'clock." He said just as the familiar blue mustang pulled up.

Out popped the two girls they'd been waiting for. Due to the rain each girl wore a long coat and no hat. They rushed inside and looked around for the two boys. Spotting them they made their way over.

"Hey." Marsha greeted plopping down on a seat and reaching over to Kaoru's cup and removing it from his grip and took a sip.

Her face screwed up funny like and Hikaru snickered.

"Don't like the taste?" Kaoru asked with a smile.

"Despise it." She said.

"Then what do you drink during club?" they asked together.

"Hot Chocolate which I'm going to get, Haruhi?"

"Coffee."

"Kind?"

"Surprise me."

Marsha nodded and went to stand in line. Since it was fairly long for such a rainy day this gave the other three some time to talk. As they did he and Hikaru heard the sound of a low grumbling and stared at Haruhi. It was silent for a minute…only to be filled with the grumbling.

"Haruhi are you hungry?" they teased.

"Shut up."

Kaoru and his brother snickered at this.

"Here Haruhi eat some of this." Hikaru said pulling off a bit of his cinnamon bun and holding it in front of her mouth.

"No thank yo-."

Hikaru had put the food between her open lips.

"Your hungry and even if I have to keep that mouth open with my teeth I'll make sure you eat." He threatened.

_You may think that sounded caring brother but it sounded more like you were threatening to assault her. _

Kaoru saw that his brother was now slowly forcing food into Haruhi's mouth every time she opened it to argue. He also saw that there wasn't enough food for the three of them. Excusing himself saying he was going to help Marsha he walked off leaving them alone. Marsha was sliding her thumb over her phone as she looked at something. He came up and put his arm around her shoulders startling her a bit.

"Oh, Kaoru you scared me." She said pocketing the electronic and looking up at him.

"What brings you the five yards from our table?"

"Haruhi got hungry and sooner or later Hikaru's going to feed her all of his food and he'll eat mine. Thought I'd come up and order some more."

"Course. What do you want?"

"Cinnamon Bun."

"Alright." She said as she continued to stare foreword.

Kaoru's eyes wandered though. To the table where his brother sat with Haruhi. Haruhi was blushing, or red from anger, as the two continued talking, or arguing. He watched as Hikaru held up a piece of the bun and she ate it willingly. Hikaru smiled from the accomplishment. Kaoru had to re-advert his eyes soon after since Marsha pulled him up to the front of the counter.

"Hi, one hot chocolate, one hazelnut coffee, a cinnamon bun, and a pumpkin muffin please." Marsha ordered a bright smile on her face.

"Is that for here or to go?"

"To go please."

"That'll be 1994 yen."

Marsha handed the money to the cashier and they stood by to wait for their order. Marsha kept his attention occupied as they discussed…something he didn't really pay attention to.

Getting back to the table they sat down and Marsha handed Haruhi her drink.

"Hazelnut?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Haruhi asked.

"Uh…you said it a couple months back I think we had forced you into taking us to a commoner café." He said.

"You remembered that?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"So Marsha why'd you call us here?" Kaoru asked changing the subject.

"Oh I called you here to ask if you wanted to skip school today?" she said simply.

"Skip school?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, Haruhi and I are gonna hang at the mall all day." She explained.

"Sure I'll do it." Hikaru said right after.

Kaoru sighed, "Guess I don't have a choice."

"Alright, there's a change of clothes in the car." Marsha said as she pulled out the key and handed it to Kaoru.

"Why do we need to change clothes?"

"Your high school uniforms stick out like sore thumbs." Haruhi answered.

Both boys got up and exited the restaurant. After taking five minutes to figure out how to unlock the car they finally found the bag and went back inside to the men's room.

Getting in separate stalls they stripped and then figured out who would wear what from the items in the bag Marsha had handed them.

"Hey Hikaru can I ask you a question?" Kaoru asked as he pulled on the grey skinny jeans.

"Kaoru you know you can ask me anything." His brother answered as he pulled the long sleeved shirt over his head.

"I was wondering if you liked Haruhi."

It was silent for a minute before Hikaru said, "Of course I like Haruhi."

"Gah!" Kaoru yelped not expecting his brothers head to pop into the stall from above, Hikaru was leaning over the tops of the stalls.

"Did I scare ya?" he teased with a smile.

"Shut up and that's not what I meant." He said.

"Oh please, I know what you meant and the answer is yes." Hikaru answered as he leaned back into his own stall to put his pants on as his brother found the shirt and slipped it on.

"When'd that happen?" Kaoru asked keeping his voice level though his expression saddened some.

"I'm not even sure Kao. It just did." Hikaru said exiting the stall.

He was wearing dark slim fit jeans and a deep grey long sleeved shirt beneath a black one with a white skull in the middle and black vans.

"Think you'll ask her out?" Kaoru as slipping his last arm into a sleeve and exiting the bathroom.

He was wearing faded skinny jeans with a green t-shirt and black high tops.

"Uh…probably not."

"Why?"

"Because she probably doesn't feel the same and I don't need an experience like that Arai guy." He said with a sad smile.

Kaoru was going to say something but was interrupted by a buzzing from his pocket. Taking out his phone he answered it.

"Alright I know that you two are too stubborn to drown but I didn't think you'd take _this_ long to change clothes." Marsha said into the receiver.

"Oh shut up we're coming out." Kaoru said grabbing his jacket and the bag filled with their school clothes.

"We're headed to the car meet us there." She said and then he heard the dull tone of the line going dead.

"They're waiting." He said.

Exiting the bathroom they left the little café and got in the backseat of her car and dropped the bag on the floor.

"See told ya they didn't drown." Marsha said smacking Haruhi's upper arm lightly.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and looked out the window as they pulled out of the parking lot. After ten minutes the twins were bored and asked,

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Then when?"

"Soon." Haruhi said.

"You guys are worse then a two year old." Marsha stated.

"Where are we going anyway?" Kaoru asked.

"The mall. We can hang there for the whole day and do absolutely nothing." Haruhi explained.

"Or everything." Hikaru said with a smile.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Everyone chorused.

"Who said it was in there?"

Marsha rolled her eyes as she turned on the radio and classic music filtered through. She grimaced and hit the CD button and a different tune began playing.

"You really hate classical don't you?" Haruhi asked.

"It grates my nerves much like our English teacher."

"You mean the woman who doesn't realize that you speak perfect English until you start screaming at her in it?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh yeah you two are in a higher English class then us." Hikaru commented.

"Yeah but I'm working on switching it to something I don't know." Marsha said as they pulled up at a red light.

"What like French?" Kaoru asked.

"Est-ce l'impression que je ne connais pas le français?" she answered.

"How many languages do you speak?" Hikaru asked.

"About twenty seven." Marsha determined.

"Tw-twenty seven?" the twins stuttered.

"What I've been around and staid in more places then I care to remember for long periods of time." She said.

"Okay what language are you thinking about?"

"Turkish."

"Are you serious out of the 27 languages you do know Turkish isn't one of them?" Hikaru scoffed.

"I don't…but I might just stay in class to make sure Kaoru passes."

"Hey I'm not that bad!" he argued.

"Yeah that's why you just barely got a C on the last test."

"I got a B."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did too."

"Did not."

Marsha sat there with a smirk as Kaoru glared at her.

"I hate you." He said.

"You can't help but love me." Marsha said as she turned into a parking lot and parked the car.

Getting out of the car in the pouring rain they quickly shut the doors, locked the car, and ran inside. Once there the girls shed their jackets to reveal their clothes.

Haruhi had on a one shoulder black top that fell to her mid thigh over deep blue skinny jeans and grey ankle boots.

Marsha wore a black web tunic over a blood red bandeau top that fell over her black jeggings and ended in black boots.

"What's with all the black today?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh I just felt today was gonna be a dreary day and I was right in a sense." She explained as they went to the mall directory to figure out a place to go.

"I'm gonna head to Hot Topic." Marsha announced by just glancing at the board.

"I guess I'll go to Forever 21." Haruhi sighed.

"Kay, boys?" Marsha asked. 

"I think I'll go with Haruhi make sure she gets something nice." Hikaru said looping an arm around his crushes shoulder.

"Kao?" Marsha asked.

"I guess I'll tag along with you." He said.

"Sure call us if you change stores." Marsha said as she waved them off and took Koaru to Hot Topic.

Entering the place the first time had given the most of the club members quite a start but most got used to it while Tamaki cried and shivered in a corner. Kaoru was currently going through the racks of poorly made pants and shirts for men.

_My mother makes better quality things._

"Kaoru you find anything you like?" Marsha asked walking up beside him.

"Not really." He answered looking at her armfuls of clothes.

"Just not your style?"

Nod.

"I respect that we'll go somewhere more you when I'm done kay?" she asked him as he followed her back to the changing rooms.

"You're gonna model for me right?" he asked.

"Yes I don't see why not." she said as she closed the door and he sat in a chair.

The door showed her from the shoulders up and the knees down and seeing as he'd seen her in a swim suit he just stared slightly bored. Then a thought hit him so he decided to role with it.

"So what do you think about Hikaru and Haruhi?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked her voice muffled as she pulled a shirt over her head.

"They're spending more time together then usual and he always seems to be touching her." he commented as she leaned over the door a little.

"Are you jealous of Haruhi?"

He turned red.

"NO!"

"You're a bad liar you know that?"

"Sh-shut up, but I'm not jealous alright." He said turning his head and crossing his arms still red in the face.

"Then why're you blushing?"

"Because I'm embarrassed you think so low of me."

"Alright so your not jealous." She said as she kicked off her shoes and stripped off her pants.

"Didn't we discuss I'm not?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Now back to what you were originally saying. I guess they are getting closer to each other. What're you getting at?" She said walking out.

She was wearing a black panda skeleton top with open shoulder panels and a black three tier ruffle skirt.

"Cute with a subtle hint of threatening. What I'm getting at is maybe there's something going on. I mean Haruhi never let him hang off her so much when they first knew each other so why now?" he asked.

"Because she likes him." Marsha answered as she went back into the changing room and removed her clothes as the information sunk in.

"WHAT!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Kaoru I'd appreciate it if you'd sit back down now." Marsha said.

Their current position was Kaoru was leaned over the door of the dressing room and Marsha was covering most of her top half with the shirt she had been taking off so you could see her shoulders and stomach. Thankfully she still wore the skirt so there wasn't too much to worry about.

"Bu- Wha- Are you serious!" he asked as he sat back down and she stripped out of the un-purchased items.

"Yes I'm serious. Why wouldn't I be?" She said as she pulled on a pair of pants.

"Because you like to tease me with your weird sadistic games." He answered.

She laughed as she quickly put on a shirt and stepped into a pair of black pumps. Opening the door she came out wearing a tripp black pyramid stud denim vest with white skinny jeans and the black pumps.

"Although that may be true doesn't mean I'm a liar." Marsha said as she leaned against the door frame.

"Gee thanks. You look down right sexy and did Haruhi tell you that?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes she did. Oh and before we continue if you breath a word of this to Hikaru I'll maim you." She said as she shut the door and stripped off her clothes.

"Yeah, yeah so what do you think she'd say yes if he ever asked her out?" he asked.

"Oh most definitely but I doubt he'd ask her." she answered as she pulled up something and zipped up the back.

"Why do you say that?" he asked as she walked out for the third time.

She had on a blue denim ruffle tube dress and black flats.

"First of all your brother is a great big chicken and secondly he'd probably wind up insulting her while asking her out causing her to say no and, assuming he likes her, they'd both get hurt in the end."

"You look ready to party and even if my brother is a chicken he wouldn't intentionally hurt Haruhi." Kaoru said.

"Just since he wouldn't do it intentionally doesn't mean he wouldn't say something stupid." Marsha answered.

As she stripped back down he thought over what she'd told him and had to agree. When it came to acting for the girls his brother had no problem since he was usually there to keep him in line. But when it came to talking one on one you couldn't trust him alone.

"Kaoru don't think to hard on it. Hikaru may have his own issues doesn't mean they have to be yours." She said walking out in her own clothes with the rest in her arms.

"I guess so." He said as he followed her to the register but all the while thinking of how he'd have to help his brother when to ask Haruhi on a date.

After paying for her items the pair walked out of the store as Kaoru dialed his brother's number.

"Yo." His brother said on the other end.

"Hika we're heading to another store."

"Which one?"

"Not sure yet. I'll text ya when we get there." He answered.

"Right now what's bugging ya?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Why is everyone on my ass about that today?" he grumbled.

"What was that?" Hikaru asked.

"Nothing. Seriously nothings wrong."

"Take Marsha to a store called Pac Sun that's where we're headed and you want to talk but not over the phone." He said before hanging up.

"What he'd say?" Marsha asked making him jump.

"Stop doing that please." He said holding his hand to her heart.

"No promises. Now where we headed?"

"Hikaru wants us to meet them at Pac Sun." Kaoru said.

"Come on." Marsha said.

After a few minutes of walking he found them outside of the store and the other two inside. Walking in Marsha grabbed Haruhi and dragged her away to look at the clothes.

"Okay what's got you so upset."

"I'm not upset Hikaru." Kaoru said as he looked at a shirt to keep his brother off his back.

"If you're not upset then why are you looking at the women's clothing?"

"Sh-shut up."

"You've been saying that a lot today." He chuckled.

"Urgh!" he growled.

"Now what's bugging you?"

"You." He said.

"Currently or all together?" she asked.

"All together."

"Then what am I doing?"

"Nothing!"

"Okay so I'm bugging you but I'm doing nothing?" Hikaru asked confused.

"Exactly."

"Mind filling in the blanks Kao?"

"You're bugging me because you're doing nothing about Haruhi."

"You're not still on that are you?"

"Yes I am. You like her a lot. I know you do because the way your eyes light up and how you always smile when you're near her." Kaoru pointed out.

Things were silent for a minute as Hikaru thought this over.

"Hikaru you know her favorite coffee flavor. Who bothers to remember these things unless they really like the person?"

"I thought I was supposed to be the smart mouth twin."

"I'm being serious Hikaru."

"Okay, okay. I understand where you're coming from but I can't ask her out. I'll say something stupid and then she'll say no." He said.

"Not if you do it the right way." Kaoru said.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Let me coach you."

"You've never asked a girl out either." Hikaru pointed out.

"Yeah but I can talk to them better then you can."

"Shut up."

"Is that your catch phrase for the day's boys?" Marsha asked.

"It's not, you need something?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah the next destination." Haruhi answered.

"You're done? And I was hoping for another modeling show." Hikaru pouted.

"I wasn't especially after the show I was forced to give Kaoru." Marsha said.

"You were covered besides it wasn't anything I never saw before." Kaoru said.

For that he received a slap to the back of his head as the girls walked off.

"Yeah you have a wonderful way with women Kao."

"Shut up."

"Maybe that is the catch phrase of the day."

Later That Day

The twins were now sitting outside of Victoria Secret while the girls walked around inside.

"So how am I going to _talk_ to Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"Well first you can't say anything regarding her status as a commoner."

"There goes half of our conversation topics."

"Hikaru."

"Sorry, sorry."

"You're also going to have to talk about something you both like to get a conversation started. You also can't say something stupid that would get you in trouble. Like insulting Maggie."

"You've got to give me more to work with because you're taking some of my best material."

"Then get some new material."

They continued to discuss his picking up chick skills as the girls spent forever in the lingerie store. By the time the girls came out with their bags Hikaru seemed mostly ready.

"Hey guys. Sorry to keep you waiting." Haruhi apologized.

"It's alright." Hikaru said as he casually took some of her bags and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Who are you and what have you done to Hikaru?" Haruhi asked.

"I can't be nice?"

"I'm not saying you can't I'm saying it's out of character."

"Nice to know you think so highly of me."

Things were quiet for a minute before Hikaru spoke up and said,

"Woudlyougooutonadatewithme?"

"Uh…Hikaru?"

"Would you go out on a date with me?" he asked again.

"Uh…er…can I think about it?"

"You need to think about it? You can't say Yes or No?"

"Well I'm sorry if I-."

"No I'm sorry for asking you."

Marsha and Kaoru's eyes widened as Haruhi slapped Hikaru and ran off. Kaoru had convinced Marsha to hang back a couple yards while still keeping the pair in sight. Haruhi dropped her bags and ran off as Hikaru stood frozen. Running up Marsha hit him on the head knocking him out of shock.

"You idiot! What the hell did you do!" Marsha yelled.

"I…I did something stupid." He admitted.

"We noticed. What did you say?" Marsha demanded.

"You asked her out…and she said something you weren't expecting right?" Kaoru asked stopping Marsha's yelling.

"She wanted time to think and I thought if I gave her time she'd just reject me." He admitted.

Marsha sighed, "Well you're not going to be able to apologize unless we find her and she left her phone in one of the bags. So we'll have to split up."

"No don't bother I think I know where she is. I'll go get her." Hikaru said before walking off and leaving the two alone.

With Hikaru

He walked into the old book store and began to make his way down the shelving units. On the second to last one in the back he saw Haruhi. Walking up behind her he rested his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her middle. Her body shook as she sniffed and he kicked himself mentally. He'd made her cry.

"I'm sorry Haruhi…I was scared that you would say no." he whispered.

It was still silent.

"But I guess I totally killed the chance of you ever saying yes. I just hope you can forgive me." He said as he let her go and turned to leave.

Two hands grabbed his wrist and he turned back around. Haruhi was clutching his arm to her keeping him from leaving. Sighing he turned around and pulled her in close.

"I forgive you Hikaru. I should've known though that you'd look for the quickest answer possible even if it meant upsetting the both of us." She whispered.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for what I did."

"Yes."

"Eh?"

"Yes I will go out on a date with you." She said tilting her head up so that her chin rested on his chest.

He smiled down at her and he leaned down capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. They broke away a few seconds after but soon they were back together as their sweet kiss became more passionate.

Away From The New Couple

Kaoru gave a soft smile and began walking down the line of shelves leaving the new couple to their own defenses. As he walked outside he sighed before looking to his left and saying,

"You could've come in ya know?"

"I did. I just left before you noticed."

"Are you a ninja?"

"Nope." she said and he smiled his sad smile.

"Course your not." He laughed slightly.

"Let's go. I'll get you a pizza or something. You look like you need it." She explained.

Grabbing his hand she began to drag him to the mall food court. First he was confused as to why she'd offered that but soon he realized she was just trying to make him feel better. Closing his hand around hers he spun her around so his arm was around her shoulders and her arm crossed over still holding his hand. She shook her head and he put his closer to hers as they continued on their search for food.


	13. Chapter 13

Kaoru sat on a bench outside of school during lunch the next day. He didn't feel like eating or hanging around anywhere with the other students. Especially with his twin hanging out with Haruhi at the moment most likely eating face.

He smiled as he thought what had happened over the course of twenty four hours. First off when Hikaru got home from dropping Haruhi off he had the biggest, goofiest grin on his face. Then he went on to tell Koaru that they'd even gone on their first official date as a couple. He'd taken her to a fancy looking commoner restaurant and he spent a whole ten minutes just talking about the face she made when he ordered fancy tuna. After that he walked her through the park beneath the stars, by then it had thankfully stopped raining making it extremely romantic, not that Haruhi noticed, and he dropped her off at the door to her apartment he gave her a peck on the lips sent her inside and came home to Kaoru everything.

"Kaoru!" a voice yelled breaking through his thoughts.

He turned his head and looked over to see Marsha running toward him. Today her style of dress was a jean skirt with black converse and wearing a black sweater that showed off her shoulders over a red tank top. She had a pair of head phones around her neck attached to her phone which was in her pocket. She stopped in front of him seemingly out of breath meaning she'd probably entered the room saw him there and ran to him.

"I've been looking all over for you, you goof ball. Have you eaten yet?" Marsha asked as she reached into her back pocket and pulling out a candy bar.

"What are you my mom?" he asked.

"I thought I was just your friend." She teased.

"Course you are."

"So I'm being a friend." She said holding the chocolate treat in front of his face.

Taking it he opened it up and began to munch on it a bit as she sat down next to him and tilted her head back to watch the clouds. As he ate the chocolate he sighed. He kinda missed Hikaru since he was now spending most of his free time with Haruhi and not him but he wouldn't complain either. Haruhi _was_ Hikaru's first girlfriend after all.

"There's no way I can compete with that." He muttered.

"Can't compete with what?" Marsha asked causing him to yelp and bang heads with her.

"Aw…damn it that hurts." He cursed.

"You alright Kao?" she asked him rubbing her now red and probably bruised forehead.

"Uh…fine." He said.

"You want to hang out this weekend?" she asked him.

Kaoru gave her an V_V face and said,

"Okay what your doing used to be cute but now I'm feeling a little stalked."

"Oh come on. I know that Hikaru and Haruhi have a date this Saturday and I'm free too. I'll even drive over to your place if that's what you want." She said with a pout.

He weighed his options and caved.

"I hate it when you're right."

"Then you're definitely gonna love it when I'm wrong. Come on bells gonna ring soon." She said offering him her hand.

Taking it she began to pull him in the direction of the class when he wound up pulling her instead.

"Hey!" she said.

"It's not cool for me to be dragged by a girl down the halls of school." He said.

"Oh so we're going to play this game." Marsha said.

They soon began pushing and pulling each other down the hall but eventually fell over him on the ground and her on his back. Both began laughing that they didn't notice a gaggle of girls walking up the hall.

"I told you to let me drag you." She said getting off him.

"And I told you no." he answered getting up and poking her in the side causing her to involuntarily squeal.

Things were quiet for a second as Marsha clasped her arms around her sides.

"Did you just…squeal?" he snorted.

"No I did not!" she shouted beet red as he poked her again and a strangled squeal jumped out of her throat.

"You did!"

"Shut up and stop poking me!"

"Never!"

He chased her into the room continuously poking her until she ducked behind his brother and Haruhi who were making an impenetrable wall.

"What are you guys doing?" Haruhi asked looking at Marsha who was cowered behind them.

"He keeps poking me…I don't like it." She said with the fake tears streaming down her eyes.

"It's all in good fun. Here I come." He said jumping around them only for his brother to stop him.

"Be careful you might flip her skirt and then Maggie will be on your ass." Hikaru said.

"Like she's not gonna ask about Haruhi's hickey." Marsha said inspecting her friend's neck.

Kaoru came up next to her and true as day there on Haruhi's neck was a hickey. There was no way of hiding it beneath the white boat neck shirt.

"Well her pants are still on so I guess we don't have too much to worry about." Kaoru said.

"Very true." Marsha said looking up at him.

"WILL YOU GUYS NOT SAY THINGS LIKE THAT SO CARELESSLY!" the couple yelled.

"Did we say something?" they asked clueless.

"I'm really starting to wonder if they're acting or not." Hikaru mumbled.

After Club (I just don't feel like doing it this chapter sorry)

The first years all sat on the couch with the older club members staring down at them. Hikaru and Haruhi were red in the face and avoiding all eye contact while Marsha and Kaoru messed around with either a game or their phone.

"So who's going to spill first?" Kyouya asked.

The "secret" couple looked over at the other two who were still messing around on their screens as if they hadn't heard anything. They felt some relief…till Maggie snatched the devices away.

"Hey!" they yelled.

"No talk, no phone or game." She said.

"Alright then see ya." Marsha said getting up and jumping over the back of the couch and running for the door.

"I'm with ya!" Kaoru said following after her. The doors shut behind them and Hikaru and Haruhi turned back around and didn't know whether to be angry for being left alone or happy they didn't say anything.

The pair felt a dark aura radiating from behind them.

"Did it get colder in here?" Haruhi asked.

"God I hope so." Hikaru gulped.

Both turned around slowly and screamed when Maggie glared at them. They tried to flee but she grabbed the backs of their shirts and dragged them into the back room for interrogation…the rest of the hosts spent their time with ear plugs and attempting to revive the club king.

Outside

"They'll ignore us for about an hour each but they'll be fine." Marsha laughed as she sat on the hood of her car.

"I still can't believe how stupid they are. Who makes out in the backroom after club KNOWING we're going to hear them!" Kaoru chortled.

The two were laughing so hard they were holding their stomachs in slight pain. Eventually they stopped and Koru joined her on the cars hood. They sat in silence for a minute just staring at the clouds.

"So how you holding up?" she asked and he knew what she was talking about.

"Pretty well I guess. Not like you give me time to dwell on it dragging me in every direction five times a day." He reminded.

"That's good. So what do you want to do this weekend?" she asked.

"Let's just hang out around my house. If we go out I'll be tempted to stalk Hikaru on his date."

"And you think I'm a stalker."

"I do not."

"Then why'd you call me one earlier!"

"Cause you were invading my personal space!"

"You don't know the meaning of personal space!"

"Maybe not but I know when it's being invaded!"

"Are you two seriously bickering over what personal space is?" Hikaru asked causing both teenagers to jump up and fall off the hood.

"Don't scare me like that!" they yelled.

"But it's so fun." Hikaru teased his arms around Haruhi's waist. Behind him stood the rest of the club though Mori was currently carrying a very limp Tamaki.

"Is Tamaki dead?" Marsha asked.

"No he's just unconscious." Kyouya said.

"Marsha we've got to get going." Maggie said as she went over to the couple and pulled them apart.

"Hey!" Hikaru whined.

"Enough's enough lover boy." Maggie said as she shoved Haruhi into the back seat before getting into the passenger seat.

Marsha waved as she got in the drivers side and the girls left.

Skip to the Weekend

"Alright I'm heading out see you later Kaoru." Hikaru said before leaving through the door.

Kaoru waved him off with a smile on his face but when the door clanged shut the smile soon turned into a sad line on his face as he stared at the door wishing his brother would come in. But he knew it wouldn't happen. That's when he heard his phone ring and he answered,

"Hello?"

"Wipe that sad look off your face right now or face my consequences."

"That sounds kinda kinky."

"You're a pervert."

"You instigated it Marsha!"

"I did not!"

"So when are you going to get here?"

There was a knock at the door before she could answer and he went to answer it. Opening it he found Marsha standing in it phone to her ear.

"Fast enough for ya?" she asked before they both hung up.

"Were you just staring at me through the window?"

"No I saw Hikaru leave and knew you'd have that look on your face." She answered.

"Smart so what do you want to do?" he asked as the door shut behind her and she kicked off her shoes.

"Uh…I don't know anything you really want to do?" she asked kicking off her shoes.

"Not really."

"Ever baked cookies before?"

"No."

"You want to try?"

"Lets."

Twenty Minutes Later

"Like this!" He asked turning on the blender and putting in.

"No! You'll-!"

The warning came too late for the batter went flying and she was scrambling for the blender causing more to fly on them. Finally grabbing it she turned it off and they were totally covered in it like most of the kitchen. Reaching up to her cheek he wiped some onto his finger and stuck it in his mouth.

"It's pretty good." He laughed.

"To bad we're covered in it." She chuckled.

"I'll call the maids to come get this while we go…shower." He suggested.

"I like that plan."

Thirty Minutes Later

He had just put on his boxers when Marsha walked in clad in only a towel.

"Marsha you know most guys would think you were teasing them." He said pulling on some baggy shorts and buttoning them.

"Good thing you aren't most guys." She answered.

"You need something?" he asked sliding an orange tank over his head.

"Clothes for starters. Mine are covered in cookie dough think I can borrow something from your mother's designs?"

"Course."

Taking her to the giant wardrobe section he left her to her own devices and leaned on the wall by the door to wait for her.

She came back over wearing a white dress with spaghetti straps that tied in the back with an embroidered tribal design in teal and an empire waist.

"What do you think?" she asked doing a spin.

"You look adorable." He answered.

"Good." She said.

Leaving the room she asked what he wanted to do next.

"Want to walk around outside?"

"Sounds nice. I'm glad I wore flats today." She said as they went to front door to get their shoes.

In the Garden's

Marsha was staring around wide eyed at the beautiful flowers and perfectly trimmed bushes.

"Who knew you were into gardening." He chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she retorted.

"Never really pictured you as the type." He answered.

"There's a type?"

"Yeah…like quiet and peaceful."

"I can be quiet and peaceful."

"Not to me you can't."

"You have a point there." She said as she walked ahead of him down the rows of flowers.

Soon she began spinning around and then skipping down the way. He laughed as she spun and skipped about. She suddenly stopped and he came up behind her and saw there were three deer, one mom and two babies, in the garden eating at a bush. He would've yelled to spook them if Marsha hadn't been so entranced by them. Soon the fawns became aware of their presence and stopped moving causing the mom to notice and do the same thing before running off. Marsha seemed to just watch them and he smiled,

"You really like nature don't you?" he asked.

"I grew up in a small suburb next to the city. Closest thing to nature I saw was road kill and the occasional tree."

"Well come on then."

They spent the next few hours to walk around the yard and look around. Finally re-entering the house he took her hand and lead her to what he thought would be the sitting room but his legs and mind betrayed him because they wound up somewhere he'd never wanted.

"Whoa! Kaoru this place is so cool!" Marsha said as she walked in past him.

His secret lair.

No one but him knew of this room for he'd just stumbled upon it one day. The room was two levels. They were on the second level of the room which was lined with bookshelves to the left and right with brown railings that kept you from accidentally falling into the first level which was only about six feet down from the second. In the first level was a couch and two chairs with a coffee table in between. In the upper right corner was a piano that was mostly covered in dust since he'd never played it nor moved it for it had always been there.

"Kaoru. Kaoru." Marsha said waving a hand in front of his face.

"Uh what?" he asked.

"You have this look like we shouldn't be here." She explained.

"It's not that we shouldn't…I've just never brought anyone else here." He explained since his secret was kind of busted.

"Oh…what?" she asked confused.

"Well this is kind of my secret lair you see." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh…I get that. So do you want to leave or-."

"No we can stay in here. Besides I haven't been in here in at least two months."

"Explains the nice layer of dust everywhere." She said as she walked around the shelves. Passing by a certain one she stopped and backed up to look at it.

"Kaoru."

"What?" he asked walking over.

"Everything in here's yours right?"

"Yes."

"All the books too?"

"They wouldn't be here otherwise."

She reached into the shelf then and pulled out the book in it and he saw SHAKESPEARES COMPLETE WORKS in big bold letters on the cover.

"You read Shakespeare?" she asked.

"Yes I do. It's like a dirty little secret, not even Hikaru knows." Koru confessed.

"Oh? Do tell more." She commanded with a smile on her face.

He had no idea why but he trusted her not to tell anyone if he told her anything but…

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." He bargained.

"Fair enough." She agreed as she opened the book and flipped through the pages.

She landed on one that read ROMEO AND JULIET.

"This is my favorite Shakespearean Play."

"Never took you for such a romantic after that stunt you and Haruhi pulled with Mori and Maggie."

"Hey they're together now right?"

"I guess. Romeo and Juliet is cool but I like Much Ado About Nothing." He answered.

"That's one of my favorites as well. Beatrice and Hero are my favorite characters in that play though." She said glancing at the pages as she scanned over Romeo and Juliet's pages.

"What you looking for?"

"The balcony scene…I wanted to read it." She said with a blush.

An idea popped into his head and he said,

"I'll be Romeo if you're Juliet."

"Do doth proclaim he likes me?" she joked.

"Aye."

She laughed and light smacked his chest.

We can pretend this is the balcony so I'll go down there." He said pointing down to the first level.

"Great, oh and I'm not kissing you."

"Same here." He said going down to the second level.

"So start from the top of scene two." Marsha said.

"He jests at scars that never felt a wound." Kaoru said and turned his head as Marsha leaned against the railing with a wistful look in her eyes.

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!" he said.

"Ay me!" Marsha answered.

"She speaks." He said with joy still looking up at her but as if in secret.

"O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air." He said.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?

Deny they father and refuse thy name;

Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,

And I'll no longer be a Capulet." She said still looking at the ceiling pretending it was the night sky.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" he asked having moved to the arm of the chair pretending it was a tree.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!" Marsha said as she moved over to the stairway on the second floor. 

"What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself." She said wrapping herself in her arms and staring up.

Kaoru jumped off the chair and went to the stairs saying,

"I take thee at thy word:  
Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;  
Henceforth I never will be Romeo."

Marsha looked startled and called,

"What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night  
So stumblest on my counsel?" 

"By a name  
I know not how to tell thee who I am:  
My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,  
Because it is an enemy to thee;  
Had I it written, I would tear the word." 

Marsha had attempted to run away but stopped as if she'd recognized his voice,

"My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words  
Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound:  
Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?"

"Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike." He answered looking up at her but she broke character by breaking into a smile and laughing a little.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing…just that you're really good at this and it was so convincing it was scary." Marsha said.

"Was that a compliment?"

"Uh…I guess so." She said as she walked down to him still grinning.

"Do I really want to know what's going on in your head right now?" he asked.

"Nothing you won't mind doing." She said.

"Which is?"

"Let me teach you how to act and sing." She replied.

"…huh?"

"I know you understood me."

"Yeah but I can't be _that_ good." He said.

"Your acting only needs polishing, singing you need a lot more work."

"Gee so nice."

"I'm not being that critical."

"Whatever the answer is no."

"Aw please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Kaoru that response only fly's with Hikaru."

"Why only him?"

"To put it simply he feels more than he thinks. You're the opposite." She answered.

"Well I just…" he didn't actually HAVE an answer.

"Whatever it is its not stage fright I can tell that much."

"I just don't think it'd be a good idea." He said finally.

"Bull." she backfired.

"Look I just don't think it'd be a good idea."

"Why cause you might find it enjoyable?" she asked.

He stared at her and thought it over and realized…she was right! He didn't want to because he might find it enjoyable and he'd never want to stop.

"Oh so that's it. Well I'm not going to force-."

"I'll give it a try." He said.

"…you cave fast."

"What can I say; you make pretty good, critical points."

"That sounded more like an insult then a compliment."

"Take it or leave it."

"I guess I'll take it. So when do you want to start?" she asked.

"Well…we could act on the weekends and Hikaru's thinking about going to Haruhi's on Tuesdays and Thursdays so you can teach me how to sing then." He said.

"I think I can manage that. Mags should be in those nights I'll say my…geography grade is slipping and you're really good with it so you're tutoring me."

"Why geography that's not my best subject."

"Then we're helping each other."

"You've done this before?" he asked.

"Yes and its worked every time." She said.

"Maybe we should change your type to secret devil type."

She rolled her eyes and smacked his chest. Kaoru smiled and hugged her around the waist. She rubbed his back ad smiled as he pulled back not letting go. He smiled back at her too before letting go. They spent another hour or so in the room reading or just talking. He'd just been reading and when he looked over he saw her sleeping peacefully on the couch with the story of Pride and Prejudice. Moving over he decided to wake her up. He shook her for a while until her eyes opened up and she rubbed them.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Uh…almost 4." He answered.

She groaned as she sat up.

"I have to go home."

"Come on I'll walk you to the car that's no doubt parked at the end of the driveway." He said.

"I should probably grab my clothes too." She said getting up and putting the book back.

"Right."

After five minutes the two were standing by the front door. Kaoru opened the door and walked outside. Marsha followed him and offered her hand as the door shut behind them. He turned looked at her then her hand before taking it.

Later That Night

The door to the Hitachiin household opened up and Hikaru shouted,

"I'm home!"

"Hey Hika." Kaoru said from the couch he sat on.

"Hey. Hope you weren't to lonely with me gone." Hikaru said walking in and dropping into one of the chairs in the room.

"Nah I was fine. How was the date?" Kaoru asked.

As Hikaru spun his tale about his date with Haruhi, Kaoru sat there content to listen about it…even if he spent ten minutes talking about holding hands with her. His brother was happy and truthfully…so was he.


	14. Chapter 14

It was Kaoru's first music lesson that night and like he'd predicted Hikaru left and Marsha walked in twenty seconds later. She had a small bag and was wearing a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt and sneakers. He couldn't help but stare at the lack of skin that showed.

"What?" she said.

_Crap she noticed._

"You usually don't conceal yourself like that." He answered.

_Really Kaoru? You couldn't think of anything better?_

"Parker's back in town."

"Oh your older brother how is he?" he asked as they made their way through the house to the secret lair.

"He's just fine but this time he's here to re-check everything out and take photos to report back to my parents with." She explained as she threw her bag down on the couch and went over to the piano in the room.

He slid onto the bench next to her and she put her fingers on it and began to play. He was entranced just watching her fingers dance over the keys. When she finished he asked,

"What was that just now?"

"It was A Whole New World from Aladdin." She explained getting up and going over to her bag where she removed a folder and walked back over.

In the folder were pages of sheet music. Flipping to the one titled A Whole New World she put it on the stand.

"Okay we'll start slow. You remember how to follow the notes right?" she asked.

"I'd be an idiot if I forgot that after you drilled it into me for nearly an hour." He answered.

"Good so we've finally figured out lesson number one that puts you ahead in this game." She said repositioning her fingers and then giving the prelude before he opened his mouth.

_I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?_

She nodded her approval for him to continue,

_I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride_  
_A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming_

He closed his mouth as she picked up,

_A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
_

He opened his mouth again,

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

She took over again,

_Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky  
A whole new world  
_

"Don't you dare close your eyes." He spoke the sentence.

_Marsha: _

_A hundred thousand things to see  
_

_Kaoru: _

_Hold your breath - it gets better  
_

_Marsha: _

_I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be_

As the song sped up slightly they began to harmonize,

_Kaoru: _

_A whole new world  
_

_Marsha:_

_Every turn a surprise  
_

_Kaoru:_

_With new horizons to pursue  
_

_Marsha__:_

_Every moment red-letter  
_

_Together:_

_I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you_

The tune slowed back down significantly and he began again,

_A whole new world  
_

She answered,

_A whole new world_

He sang,

_That's where we'll be  
_

She echoed,

_That's where we'll be_

_Kaoru:_

_A thrilling chase  
_

_Marsha:_

_A wondrous place  
_

_Together:_

_For you and me_

She pulled her fingers off and applauded him as he mock bowed.

"No, no your all to kind. Thank you, thank you I know I'm awesome." He said.

"Ahem."

"And so is my partner round of applause everyone!" he cheered as he took his hands and began clapping them and moving them in a circular motion.

She laughed and fell off only to have Koaru grab her and pull her into him. She just laughed that much harder from it.

"You know I think this may be the first time where you've ever laughed that loud…or that long." He said setting her back upright as she gasped for air and held her stomach and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I haven't had a reason to for a long while now." She explained.

He was silent and she reacted by putting a hand to his forehead.

"Uh…what are you doing?" he asked.

"Checking to see if you're sick."

"Why?"

"Cause you haven't asked anything nosy or invading after that last statement."

"I've learned when it comes to your personal matters you don't usually share so I'll take that last one as a blessing and not push my luck." He answered removing her hand from his forehead.

"Hm…so you really are learning." She joked.

"Ha-ha." He answered as he got off the bench and walked over to the couch.

Flopping down on it he listened as she played a small sad tune. He shut his eyes and his thoughts drifted to his older brother. The one who would be coming home late to talk about his date to his brother. Kaoru sighed he missed his brother always being near him never once when they were younger had they ever considered one would get a girlfriend before the other. They'd always assumed if even one of them got a girl to go out with them then so would the other. But that wasn't the case…and now Kaoru was feeling a little lone-.

His thoughts were interrupted when something dropped onto him. His arms went up and caught onto Marsha's shoulders as her hair fell about them.

"Good to know you're not totally unaware of your surroundings." She said and he gulped when he realized both of her legs were on either side of his hips though the right one was resting on the couch bent at the knee and the other supported her weight on the floor. Her hands were on either side of his torso as well.

"What do you want now?" he groaned sitting up beneath her since it didn't seem like she was getting off him anytime soon.

"You want to go out somewhere on Thursday rather than practice singing?" she asked.

"I don't know what would you tell Maggie?"

"I'm already lying to her about being here tonight aren't I?"

"True…but where would we go?"

"Movies, mall, park, restaurant, arcade. The possibilities are endless." She answered.

"I guess…but I'm paying for everything."

"You don't have-."

"You're giving me singing and acting lessons for free. If you don't let me pay I'll stop the lessons." He answered.

"You took lessons in bargaining from Kyouya haven't you?"

"No I just paid very good attention." He answered lying back down.

He was surprised when she laid down resting her head on his chest.

"Uh…"

"Hey I'm tired to and this seems more comfortable tan those chairs."

"They're cushioned."

"Still."

"Whatever."

Next Day at School

The pair had excused themselves from English class early and were standing around in the hall. He was leaned against the wall while she stood beside him as they held a conversation in English.

"_I don't know what it is abou__t that woman but I swear if she asks I'm from England one more time I might break something." _Marsha said.

"_Didn't you already break the desk, a chair, and a pencil?" _

"_I meant the teacher." _

"_Marsha you'll be expelled if you break the teacher." _

"_But Maggie hasn't been expelled." _

"_She hasn't broken a teacher." _

"_But she breaks Tamaki on a regular basis." _

"_So?" _

"_Isn't he the headmaster's son?" _

"_Yeah but no one can tell a difference." _

"_True…" _

Things were quiet for a while and Kaoru asked,

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?"

A flier materialized in front of him advertising an improvisation show.

"Explain." He said.

"Well improvisation is where you go on stage without a script and you just go off of who says what. I've never been to one personally but I heard they're funny as hell." She said.

"Alright but why improvisation?"

"I've always wanted to see one and its no fun to go to something like this alone." She answered giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Alright…then what dinner or something?"

"If we don't eat before we'll eat after." She answered.

"So when should I come pick you up?"

"We're taking my car."

"Why?"

"Cause Maggie thinks I'm going to your house."

"Right."

"So 5:30 sound good to you?"

"Sure this thing starts at 6 right?" he asked looking down at the flier with her as a group of girls peered around a corner watching as the pair continued to make plans for tomorrow night.

Thursday Night

Kaoru stood in the front hall wearing a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows over a purple t-shirt and slim-fit light wash jeans with black vans. There was a knock at the door and he opened it to reveal Marsha in dark skinny jeans, black boots, and an electric blue halter top that showed off most of her back and fell two inches above her belly button.

"How'd you get out of the house?"

"I changed in the car." She answered.

"So we're heading out now then?" he asked.

"Let's boogey." She answered taking his hand.

They walked to the car and he got in the passengers seat while she got in the drivers side and turned on the car. She quickly pulled out of their driveway and driving down the road. Kaoru looked out the window though he wasn't really paying attention since he knew the street like he knew his brother. Before long they'd driven into town and had parked outside of a small place…that kinda looked like a bar.

"Marsha…is this a bar?"

"It's an improv show. Just don't drink any alcohol and you'll be fine." She answered grabbing his hand and pulling him into the place with her.

An Hour and a Half Later

Kaoru and Marsha stumbled out of the place practically crying while clutching their stomachs.

"Oh my…oh my god that was hilarious!" he laughed.

"Improvisation was made for the very reason of funny and messed up situations!" Marsha said as she leaned against the car.

(For those of you who haven't seen an improv show. SEE ONE TO UNDERSTAND THE HILARITY!)

Getting in the car both continued laughing for at least another ten minutes before calming down. Both threw back their heads and stared at the ceiling for a bit the only sound was their breathing.

"I'm hungry." Kaoru finally said.

"Well let's go find something to eat." She answered.

The Next Morning

Kaoru woke up and groaned when he rolled over. After dinner the pair still managed to find the time to do something seemingly spontaneous. What they chose was to climb up a rock wall at the local community center. So now his body was completely sore from head to toe.

"Kaoru come on get up we've got to go to school." Hikaru said pushing his brother out of the bed.

"Ow." he said after hitting the ground.

At School

"Good morning guys!" Marsha greeted cheerfully…her face seemed to sparkle. She was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white v-neck over a black cami and dark converse.

Kaoru gaped at her but just decided he'd better slump over his desk.

"Kaoru are you alright?" Haruhi asked she was dressed in a short jean skirt and a long sleeved shirt with her hair in a side ponytail with flats on her feet.

"No Hikaru pushed me out of the bed this morning."

"I apologized on the way to school you can't be that mad." Hikaru said.

"Well thanks to you now I'm sorer than I was when I originally woke up." He said.

"How can you be sore all you did yesterday was study…with Marsha?" Hikaru said turning to the girl.

"Whatever sick and disgusting thing your thinking get it out right now or I'll kick your ass into next week." She said as she got on the desk behind Kaoru.

Pulling Kaoru's chair back she grabbed at his shoulders and proceeded to massage them. Kaoru's face heated up when he realized that he was practically between her legs.

"Double for you Kaoru."

"But…but…" he stuttered.

"Shut up and enjoy it." She ordered.

He sighed finding no point in arguing with the girl. As she massaged his shoulders he found himself leaning back into her. By the time she was done his head was in her stomach and he was so relaxed that he probably wouldn't be moving anytime soon. She sighed and brushed his hair out of his face. He just sighed and watched his brother and Haruhi interacting. Hikaru had her around the waist and she wasn't to pleased with it but Hikaru's expression said that he was enjoying this immensely. Soon his eyes were covered by a hand and a voice was whispering in his ear,

"Why don't you get some rest you seem really, really tired."

He nodded his head and closed his eyes as he leaned into her stomach and thigh. He blinked once, twice, and then the lids wouldn't open again for another two hours. When they did finally open up he found himself staring into a full classroom of nothing.

"Where'd everyone go?"

"Apparently all classes were cut really, really short today something about a festival I think." Marsha said and he looked up at her.

"Hello." He said staring at her breasts.

"Pervert."

"And yet you let me sleep here." He reminded and found himself pushed from her lap and face first into the desk.

"There now you can remove your mind from the gutter." She said as she slid off the desk and shut the book she'd been reading.

"Ow."

"Need another massage?"

"No I need a dentist." He answered sitting up with a hand over his mouth.

"Let me see." She said reaching for him only to have him turn away.

"No way."

"Kaoru."

"No."

"Hittachiin."

"That's not going to work either." He said.

"Kaoru show me your teeth."

"No!"

"You asked for it."

"Gah!" 

Marsha had thrown herself at him and now he was pushed down onto a desk with both hands restrained over his head and the other on his jaw as she forced it open. Leaning over to inspect his teeth her hair created a curtain affect to the left side of her face.

"See you don't need a dentist you're only bleeding a little." She said getting up off him allowing him to stand up but she kept him in place since both of her legs were on either side of his.

"Uh…you wanna move?"

"Not really."

"Now you've asked for it."

"What?"

Kaoru grabbed her underarms and threw her over his left shoulder and began walking.

"Kaoru! Put me down!"

"This is payback."

"All I did was check on your teeth."

"Well you put me in a few humiliating positions since I got here today so this is payback for all of them."

"Come on Kaoru. Please put me down." She begged.

"No."

"Kaoru, if you carry me into the clubroom over your shoulder Maggie will hurt you."

"I don't care."

She let out a huff and just hung off him for a while as he continued walking. She'd eventually worked her hands up onto his shoulders and began to move around.

"Marsha stop doing that." Kaoru said just maintaining his balance.

"Not if it gets me down!" she yelped the last word as they toppled to the marble floor.

She put her hands to the back of her head and neck in wait for contact. Instead she found herself pressed into something soft as only her waist and below hit the cold floor.

"You better be alright or Maggie will really have my ass for this." Kaoru said to her.

"I'm fine…just stop suffocating me."

"Alright," he said picking her back up and throwing her back onto his shoulder, "lets continue on our way and don't do anything like that again."

She gave in not wanting to have a repeat of that scene a few minutes ago. Something moved just out of her peripheral and she looked up to see a small flash of yellow go around a corner and disappear.

"Something wrong?"

"No. It's all good." She said as she just hung out.

_Who was standing there just now?_


	15. Chapter 15

**HI EVERYONE!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in like forever. My excuses are as follows:**

**1) School! (Ugh! Stupid courses with harder homework!)**

**2) Fall Play (Gotta put 100% effort into it or its crap)**

**3) My Creative Center was broken (As a writer this is FRUSTRATING) **

**But yeah my life has been busy and when writer's block hits it makes it harder and if your one of my faithful readers I thought it better to give you a good chapter that I'm proud to present the world rather then give you a pile of shit. Am I right? Anyway I hope you like this chapter and if you keep with everything you'll learn the big secret sooner than you think ;)**

While Kaoru carried Marsha to the clubroom their friends were about to be having problems of their own…you know after Maggie stopped being paranoid.

"Maggie! It's Kaoru! KAO-RU! He'd sooner die then purposely hurt your cousin!" Hikaru defended.

"Coming from his _twin_ brother it's not all that convincing." Maggie backfired as she continued to pace millions of thoughts running through her head of what could be happening.

"Is she serious right now?" Hikaru asked Mori.

"I'm not getting involved." Mori said before looking back down at the book he had previously been reading.

"She's your girlfriend!"

Mori looked up at Hikaru with an unusually stony gaze.

"Never mind." Hikaru said as a shiver ran up his spine. That was CREEPY!

"Just weave hewr be Hika-kun. Swe does this even when Mawsha's awone witsh Takashi." Honey said through a mouthful of cake.

"That's just even more unnerving." He mumbled as Haruhi walked out in that day's get up. Apparently it was football and cheerleaders.

All the girls were wearing a skirt, boots that went to their knees, v neck sleeveless shirts that came an inch below their chests. All were in different colors but all had OHSHC printed over the chest.

Maggie's for example was a black shirt with white detailing, her skirt was white, and her boots were black. Her hair was styled in its general pigtails which really suited the outfit.

Haruhi's though was a cerulean blue with white detailing and her skirt was a royal blue and her boots were white. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and her bangs hung around her face.

Hikaru grinned and slung an arm around his girlfriends shoulder.

"Hello there beautiful." He said kissing the side of her head.

"Hikaru!" she yelled with a small blush.

She was so cute when she was flustered.

"Shouldn't you all be wearing actual football gear?" Haruhi asked looking for a quick change in subject.

"No all we really need are the weird pants, cleats, and some under padding to make it look real." Hikaru said.

All the boys were wearing the white football pants, black cleats, and a light blue shirt with OHSHC printed on them with a number. Tamaki's was 1, Kyouya's 2, The Twins had 3 and 4, Honey had 5, and Mori had 6.

"No fair." Haruhi pouted.

"You know your even cuter when you pout." He whispered putting his arms around her waist.

"HIKARU! STOP SEXUALLY HARRASING MY DAUGHTER!" Tamaki yelled.

Of course he was punched in the nose by Maggie. Everyone looked at the president who had blood trickling out of his nose whilst the girl who'd punched him began to pace again.

"Well boss since now she's my girlfriend it's no longer sexual harassment." Hikaru reasoned as he moved into her collarbone and lightly kissed the skin.

"Ah!"

"DEVIL TWIN!"

"Oh, still as rowdy as ever."

That's when everybody turned their heads to the door which they hadn't noticed opened.

Everyone excluding Maggie seemed to go stone cold at what or rather who stood in the doorway. Raising her finger and pointing at the people in the doorway she turned her head and asked,

"Who the heck are they?"

In the doorway stood three girls dressed in a uniform not from their school.

"Has no one explained to you what the arts festival is for?" Kyouya asked.

"Does it look like I care?"

"No but if you know then you can figure out who they are and why they're here."

Maggie's brain thought about this briefly and answered,

"They're from a rival school, hell bent on destroying your club."

"Your tuition scares me." Haruhi muttered.

Maggie gave the girl a mischievous grin before proceeding over to Mori and sitting down on his lap. She always seemed to look non-threatening and kinda small when she was wrapped in his arms or sitting in his lap.

"Don't ignore us!" the youngest in the group yelled.

"Calm down Hinako. They are mostly men after all. The only thing they know how to do is ignore what a woman wants." The next oldest said.

"Chizuru please use your self control. It does us no good to bad mouth them, seeing as how nothing has changed since we last came in contact."

"Oh wow Benibara! You're so insightful!" both gushed.

"Are they lesbians?" Maggie asked.

"We're not certain." Mori said.

Maggie glanced up at the girls and gave them a once over before rolling her eyes.

"They seem weak, boring, and to simple minded to bother with. Tell me when something interesting happens." She stated as she leaned into Mori's chest and closed her eyes so she was half-lidded.

"H-how dare-!" the Zuka club was shocked into silence with the occasional stumble of words that never actually formed into a complete sentence.

"They sound like Tama-chan after a beating." Honey said holding Usa-chan.

The rest of the club nodded in agreement. Butt apparently the rival club members wouldn't stay stunned for long. Hikaru realized this when Haruhi was forcibly removed from his grasp. Mori was surprised when they yanked MAGGIE from his lap as well.

"It seems they have gotten another defenseless maiden in their grasp." Benio said looking Maggie over.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING DEFENSELSS, BI-?"

"It seems they let this one come out of her shell though. Look at her Benibara!" Chizuru said caressing Haruhi's skin.

Haruhi not knowing what to do soon had all three females touching her skin. Thankfully Maggie grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of their clutches.

"Oh this one seems feisty." Hinako said looking at Maggie who personally wanted to hurl just from looking at the rival school.

"Whatever you thee want, you're not going to get it." Maggie said as she sent Haruhi back to Hikaru ready to hit them if they gave her good enough reason.

At that moment her reason came through the door.

"Sorry we're late, had a…little…trouble." Kaoru paused walking into the room. Marsha pushed herself up a little since Kaoru was supporting both of their weights against the door.

"Hey Maggie, Haruhi…who're they?" she asked.

Before an answer could be given she was ripped out of Kaoru's arms and into Hinako's.

"Hey!" Kaoru yelled but was ignored as the three began to fawn over Marsha who looked extremely uncomfortable, which became more and more evident as she tried to wiggle away.

"Look at her such pretty hair…and amazing curves!" Hinako admired as she ran her fingers through Marsha's hair and then up the side of her body.

Marsha's wiggling turned into thrashing and Maggie reacted. Within a matter of seconds her cousin was sitting on the floor in a back corner where she was hyperventilating. Maggie let the girl curl up into a ball and put a hand on her head as she stood up and gave the rival club a glare that she personally saved for Tamaki.

Her clothes seemed to fly up around her in anger, as imaginary smoke came out of her ears as she slowly walked toward them. Standing in front of them she said through gritted teeth,

"I think its time for you to leave."

"We shall not aban-."

"GET OUT!" Maggie screamed and shoved them outside before taking both doors and slamming them shut.

Everyone stared wide-eyed. Not once since they'd known the girl had she ever, EVER reigned in her temper and violent nature like she just did.

Maggie turned back around and went over to Marsha who was in the corner shaking now just clutching her knees instead of the ball she'd been in. Maggie kneeled down and patted the girls head and opened her mouth,

"Esta bien. Se han ido. No hay nada que temer." Maggie said.

"MENTIROSO!" Marsha answered.

Maggie winced, whatever Marsha had just yelled must've hurt.

"Su caja fuerte. Solo tiene que abrir los ojos. Mira a tu alrededor y dime si hay algo que temer."

Marsha raised her head and looked around the clubroom and at all her friends' faces. Looking over at Maggie she blinked and said,

"Lo siento. Yo no tenia derecho a decir que en este momento."

"Lo que sucede." Maggie answered with a smile at her cousin.

Marsha responded by flinging her arms around the girls waist and tackling her to the floor. Causing them to land so her head was in Maggie's stomach and the rest of her between Maggie's leg.

"Oof!" Maggie cried as her back hit the ground.

With one look at her cousin though there was no getting mad. Just a sigh and an order,

"Go get changed. We still have stuff to do."

Marsha laughed and got up before running off to the dressing room in the back. After she disappeared from both sight and was out of hearing distance she turned to the club.

"If any of you ask what that was about I will pummel you." She threatened.

Tamaki saluted her and nodded while everyone just nodded.

After sixteen minutes Marsha came out dressed in the outfit like her female friends. Her shirt was red with black detailing, red skirt, and black boots. Her hair was in a French braid down her back.

"Kaoru go get suited up and then we're heading out amongst the students." Kyouya said.

"Why?" Maggie asked.

"Oh didn't I tell you? Marsha's going to help us beat Lobelia."

"WHAT!"


	16. Chapter 16

The host club was making their way through the students as they walked to the auditorium.

"So how does this work? I'm going to sing and that's it?" Marsha asked as they made their way to the auditorium.

"That's pretty much it." Kyouya said.

"Gee, thanks for the warning so that I have a song." She muttered.

"Marsha, don't even try that bull. You always have something up your sleeve and you know it." Maggie growled wishing with all her heart to hit her over the head.

Marsha rolled her eyes but didn't deny it. After another twenty minutes they arrived in the auditorium where they were greeted with the cacophony that was the Zuka Club. Each of the club members slammed their hands over their ears like the rest of Ouran's students. Thankfully that was the end of their performance.

"Maggie, find me a guitar and meet me backstage." Marsha ordered as Lobelia began to clear out.

"Right."

"Kaoru, come with me. The rest of you…go find some seats and save two for Kaoru and Maggie." Marsha continued before dragging Kaoru backstage with her.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he asked as she dragged him into a dressing room.

"Shut up I need you to find me a change of clothes now!" she said and pushed him out of the room.

Complying he rushed around and used what he knew about fashion and style already on the same level of thought as to what he was doing. Tossing them into the dressing room she yelled him a thanks and shooed him off. Getting to the audience he took his seat next to…Haruhi who sat next to his brother and the only other seat was next to Mori and Tamaki. Five minutes later Maggie came out and sat down just as the lights dimmed and a single chair on the stage was lit up.

Marsha walked out wearing a red strapless top beneath a see through one shoulder black shirt with a sleeve that went all the way down her right arm paired with black shorts and converse. Sitting down on the chair she looked began to strum the guitar.

_Now _

_Don't just walk away  
Pretending everything's ok  
And you don't care about it_

The song seemed familiar to Kaoru but he shook off the feeling as he watched her.

_And I know there's just no use  
when all your lies become your truths_

_And I don't care _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Could you look me in the eye?_  
_And tell me that you're happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now?_

Kaoru couldn't help but feel like she was staring him down…well he was in the front row maybe that was it.

_You took all there was to take,  
And left me with an empty plate  
And you don't care about it _

_Yeah  
_

_And I am giving up this game  
I'm leaving you with all the blame _

_Cause I don't care, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Could you look me in the eye?  
And tell me that you're happy now, oohh oohhh  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
Are you happy now?

_Ohhh, ohhhh  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now? yeah, yeah, yeah._

The music picked up in speed,

_Do you really have everything you want?  
You can't ever give something you ain't got  
You can't run away from yourself_

The pace became noticcibely slower before it picked up again quite quickly.

_Could you look me in the eye?  
And tell me that you're happy now, yeah, yeah  
Come on, tell it to my face or have i been replaced,  
Are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh  
are you happy now?_

Would you look me in the eye?  
Could you look me in the eye?  
I've had all that I can take  
I'm not about to break  
Cause I'm happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
Are you happy now?

The auditorium erupted in applause. Kaoru thought it over in his head and reached a verdict, she had definitely directed her attention at him the whole time. His thought process was halted as she started a second song.

_I used to get away with so much  
Now I can't get away_  
_I even thought that it was simple  
To say the things I wanted to say_

Now Koaru was seriously wondering why she just stared right at him and why none of their friends had noticed.

_And you told me everything I wanted to hear  
And you sold me  
Now I don't know how I should feel  
I should know me  
And baby, you would think I knew better  
_

Wait…what was that thing she told me once…she put her heart into her songs right?

_I'm finding my way back to you  
And everything I used to be  
And waiting is all that I can do  
Until you find your way back to me  
_

Something like that…OH! It was how every song she has conveyed her feelings to a person or a certain time.

_What if I said what I was thinking?  
What if that says too much?  
When everybody's got a reason  
I feel like giving up_

Then wait…she's staring at me. What is she trying to tell me?

_And you told me, everything I wanted to hear  
And you sold me  
Now I don't know how I should feel  
I should know me  
And baby, you would think I knew better_

_I'm finding my way back to you  
And everything I used to be  
And waiting is all that I can do  
Until you find your way back to me_

Until you find your way back to me  
Oh, Until you find your way back to me

I used to get away with so much

I'm finding my way back to you  
And everything I used to be  
And waiting is all that I can do  
Until you find your way back to me

And waiting is all that I can do  
Until you find your way back to me

I used to get away with so much...

The applause was louder and some people were standing and clapping. Smiling she said,

"Alright this is the last song of the show. Don't cause a riot please."

The crowd 'awwed' as she started up the last song.

_I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away  
_  
She was sitting on the chair she'd dragged out earlier and kept glancing from her guitar and back to Kaoru.

_I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the time comes  
I'd take you away  
_  
Getting up she rolled straight into the chorus,

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares_

_I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone  
_  
_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares_

_All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah_

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares  


_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares_

_Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone_

Getting up she bowed, grabbed her stool, and waltzed off stage as the auditorium erupted in applause. Kaoru slipped backstage avoiding the massive crowd that everyone else had been swept up in.

He found her coming out of a dressing room back in the uniform so they could head back to the club room.

"Hey." She greeted.

"You want to tell me what that stunt was that you just pulled?" he asked her.

"Hm?" she asked.

"Don't give me that blank look. You were singing to the world your issues with me."

"They're not my issues with you. Their about my view on your issues." She corrected.

"That's what I just said but reworded so that you have no fault."

"If that's all you got from those songs then I'm really going to have to come out and say it." She said.

"Eh?"

"I was singing about how your so dependent on your brother that you don't lean on the people around you. You expect us to let you shoulder all our burdens and not share some of your own in return. I haven't even been here that long and I know from day one you were trying not to have a break down that the one person you thought you could always depend on to be there for you was going to be there for someone else to. It may be Haruhi but you were still a little jealous and hurt. With Hikaru being an oblivious idiot who jumps to conclusions it was easy to hide it from him." She said before taking in a deep breath.

"What I'm trying to say is, stop being so selfish and open up to us more. We're your friends aren't we?" she asked.

Kaoru didn't even reply, he just stepped foreword and wrapped his arms around her neck as he practically leaned over her.

"I'm sorry. You've been there for me athis whole tie and I still won't open up to you."

"Good thing your cute cause your super slow." She said.

He pulled back and looked at her.

"You think I'm cute?"

"Huh?"

"Don't deny it you just said it!" he said.

"Did not!"

"You so did. Wait until the others hear this." He said running to find them.

"What! Kaoru get your ass back here!" she yelled giving chase.

This would be the start of a wonderful relationship for the two.

"OW!"

"If you tell anyone I called you cute I will maim you."

"Alright, alright…did you really have to throw a trashcan at me?"

"Well you were like twenty feet ahead of me. Be lucky it wasn't a person."


	17. Chapter 17

**Happy Holidays Everyone! Just so you know this is not a holiday related chapter because there was no way to fit that in without having to reconfigure the rest of the story, but I hope you enjoy anyway. Now I command all of ye to read. **

After Kaoru's breakthrough the pair grew even closer than they originally intended. Still using the excuse that they were "studying" to see the other without the prying eyes of their friends they concentrated more and more on fun while Kaoru polished his skills as an actor and learned new ones to be a singer as Marsha taught him. She even taught him how to play a few instruments and even got him to write a song, not that it was good but she said it was food for a beginner (especially when compared to her own).

At school they acted normal-well what they called normal-around their friends so they could keep their meetings secret. Neither wanted a relationship past friendship with the other at the moment so they didn't need the others getting any ideas, or planning crazy schemes to get them together like they did with Maggie and Mori.

When hey met up sometimes they wouldn't do much of anything and just laze about being…well lazy. Other times it may be homework they did or read Shakespeare with each other. Maybe they'd sing and dance or play board games for hours. If they got cabin fever they fixed it by heading out to town generally to see a movie or Marsha would drag Kaoru to something. She took him to a petting zoo once and lets just say that Kaoru had sworn up and down that he'd never let his children ever go to one…and something about stupid violent goats.

But unfortunately the club caught onto the fact something was going on between the two. It may have been from the way they hung off each other; the fact they were comfortable doing explicit scenes for guests definitely set off quite a few buzzers (Maggie hadn't pummeled him yet only because she knew it was an act). Originally they assumed the two were just that comfortable to do those sorts of things…but as always they found out it wasn't true…

Marsha had gone to the library to find something after club. A half hour later Kaoru slipped out saying he was going to find her. Another half hour passed and everyone became suspicious of the twos whereabouts and went to investigate.

Ironically enough to them they were indeed in the library. What they stumbled upon though was like a scene from a sappy romantic comedy or a really corny scene from a TV show. Kaoru and Marsha were standing in front of a shelf of books, alone, and Kaoru was behind her with his left hand on the shelf, his head on her shoulder and his right arm around her right side as he read a book title.

"Want to try…Hamlet?" she asked.

"Nah people die in there."

"Same with Rome and Juliet."

"That canceled by its overall romance."

"You are a strange, strange man."

"Whatever," he said putting the book he'd been holding back and grabbing another one from higher up on the shelves, "what about Antigone?"

"Not Shakespeare."

"Expand our horizon." He said and she chuckled, apparently an inside joke.

She glanced over the shelf and reached up for what looked like a songbook (well they were in the play and songbook sections of their library).

"What about Les Miserable's?"

"Never heard of it."

"You're joking!" she said in shock as she turned around to look at him the books in her arms.

"Nope."

"So rich…and still so deprived." She said with all the seriousness she could apparently muster.

"And your so cultured." He said as he used his other hand to trap her and the only reason Maggie wasn't flying off the handle was,

A) Marsha didn't look at all uncomfortable,

B) Mori had a firm grip on her waist

C) She was wringing Tamaki's neck so that he wouldn't do something stupid

"You bet I am." She said with a wide smile on her face as he brought his arms down and they turned their backs to the club to exit the aisle of books.

"So we still on for Saturday?" she asked.

"Don't worry I know."

"I will worry. Why you ask? Because you chose the place and you refuse to tell me where we're going." She answered.

"Cause it's a surprise."

"Yes, because I went right along enjoyably with the last surprise thing I got."

"That was Maggie's idea to not tell you and besides you loved your birthday."

"Whatever. Can I at least give a hint?"

"Dress comfortably."

"Your no fun." She grumbled.

"And you choose to be with me." He countered before they were finally out of hearing distance unknowingly leaving their baffled friends behind.

Before anyone exploded in questions Haruhi, Honey, Mori, and Kyouya took the other three to an abandoned club room where everything finally came to the surface.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Maggie and Hikaru yelled.

"Is your cousin dating my little brother?" Hikaru yelled at Maggie.

"Uh…I think the better question is; is your brother dating my cousin!" she yelled at him.

"Well I haven't heard anything about Kaoru." He said.

"And I haven't heard anything from Marsha." She answered.

"Geez will you two block heads think about it for a second?" Kyouya asked annoyed as he had a sopping pile of tears named Tamaki clinging to his leg as he complained about the other devil child getting his claws on his other daughter, thankfully Maggie promptly kicked the boy into a door soon after.

"What is there to think about?" they demanded.

"Well you two did say that they had been studying together for a long while now." Kyouya pointed out and the light bulb went off in everyone's heads.

"THEY LIED!"

"Well I can't say that for sure, but it seems totally plausible." He said.

"When I find her I'm going to wring her neck and then break his ribs." Maggie said.

"Uh…can you think of something that won't put my twin in ICU?" Hikaru asked but when she turned at him he saw the pure desire to maim and murder someone and he quickly moved out of her way.

"Guys we don't know if they're actually dating." Haruhi pointed out.

"Haru-chan's right. Hika-chan did those sorts of things to her long before they started dating." Honey pointed out and caused the two turn beet red.

"True…so we'll just have to follow them on Saturday." Kyouya said.

"Operation follow Marsha and Kaoru on their, to be determined date will commence at 0800 on-."

"SHUT UP TONO!"

Skipping to Saturday

"Why're we all waiting here?" the girls asked as they crouched in the bushes outside the Hitachiin residence.

"Because if we waited in a car we'd look like we were staking the place out." Tamaki answered.

"Kyouya how much TV does he watch?"

"Beats me."

"Sh! That's Marsha's car." Haruhi said and they all ducked under the bushes.

Marsha got out of her car and slammed the door shut. She was sporting a pair of converse, dark blue skinny jeans, and a red tank top under a black shirt that was lace all up the back. Going up the front steps she knocked on the door and waited for Kaoru to answer it. He came out wearing cans, slim fit light blue jeans, and black t-shirt.

"Can I know where we're going now?" she asked.

"Nope."

"You're not driving my car you realize."

"Then I'll just sit in the passenger side and give you directions."

"Or just the address."

"Pushy much?"

She pouted and he sighed and looked like he was going to give in.

"You're not getting it out of me."

"Get in the car." She said in a huff.

As she revved up the engine the others were quickly thrown into a limo that was sent after the pair.

"I can't believe that we're stalking them." Haruhi said.

"Its not stalking. It's carefully making sure we know what they're up to." Hikaru said.

"That sounds so much worse for some reason." Haruhi answered.

After a long while they saw the ocean in sight and they finally realized where Kaoru was taking her.

"A pier?" Hikaru asked.

"Look over there." Honey said pointing to the carnival like place a couple hundred yards down a stretch of land.

"A carnival?" they heard Marsha and they quickly ducked down.

"Well you're always taking me to try new things around town. I thought maybe I should try something I now you haven't done."

"How do you know I haven't been to a carnival?"

"Uh you told me."

"Really? I don't remember that."

"Well you don't remember a lot of things so."

They heard the definite smack of her hand coming into contact with the back of his head and Maggie chuckled.

"I taught her well."

"If your cousin winds up physically abusive to my brother I will show neither you nor her mercy."

After ten minutes they piled out of the car to see the two of them making their way to the pier smiling, laughing, and joking with each other and followed. They did that for the whole day. The pair they were…following didn't seem to have a sour moment the whole day. They tried everything the park had to offer and when they had to go Marsha was the one who didn't want to leave.

"You're worse than a two year old sometimes you know that?" he asked as he carried her back to the car.

"You want me to leave you stranded here?" she asked.

"But at least your tempers and threats are mature." He commented.

"Maggie's a great teacher." She answered kind of sarcastically as she rested her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes.

"Oh no you don't. You can not be that tired after all the funnel cake you just ate."

"What can I say its delicious." She answered.

"Crazy lunatic." He muttered.

"I think lunatic just covers it as a whole."

They both chuckled before their conversation became silent and before long they were driving home…with their friends behind them in the limo.

"So they are dating?" Honey asked.

"I have no idea." Hikaru said.

Everyone was tired, Marsha on a sugar rush was not something anyone wanted to ever chase after…poor Kaoru.

"Well we'll confront them on Monday; I taped it so we have proof." Kyouya said.

"When'd he bring out a camera?" Maggie asked.

"Its better if you don't ask." Mori said.

Monday

Kaoru and Marsha had felt there was something off about their friends the whole day and when they got to club were confronted with.

"YOU DEVIL! YOU FIEND! YOU STEALER OF INNOCENCE! HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND ON MY OTHER DAUGHT-" Tamaki was cut off by a swift kick to the head and Maggie stood in his place.

"You two," she said pointing at the two of them, "have a lot of explaining to do."

Before the two could utter a word they were all but thrown into seats and a video began to play…with them as the stars. Once it was all over the two sat there as their friends stared down at them and then Marsha turned to Kaoru and said,

"Wow you really need to work out more."

"Really? They have a video of us at the carnival from Friday and all you can think to say is 'you need to work out more'?" Kaoru asked.

"You didn't see this coming?" she asked.

"No."

"Kaoru it's the host club. We're not just known for being courteous. We're also known for our locking people in rooms till they confess they love each other and stalking them to the point where it's amazing we haven't been reported." Marsha said.

"Though that may be true that is not important right now!" Hikaru yelled at the two.

"Are you two dating or not?" Maggie demanded.

The two stared up at their friends, looked at each other and then fell out of their chairs as they laughed.

"I told you. I told you they'd think that!" Kaoru laughed.

"I'm sorry for not believing you…but god that's just to much." She answered.

"Uh…would you two mind telling us what's going on?"

The two stopped their laughter for a second and Kaoru explained,

"See we thought our acting needed some work so we'd lie to you guys to get it done privately and not be spyed on…Marsha also thought that it would be a good idea to teach me how to s-."

"Socialize like a normal human being." Marsha said cutting him off.

He glanced at her while the others absorbed the news and thought it over as she mouthed, _Later_.

When the others had thought this through they just stared at the two and asked,

"Why didn't you just tell us sooner?"

"Would you have honestly let us work in private otherwise?" Marsha asked.

"No." Maggie said.

"Need we say more?" Kaoru asked as Marsha leaned on him.

Thinking of how they actually would react to such a thing they all gave a simultaneous, "Ah."

"Which is why we kept it secret, and now that you know we will wish for you to keep leaving us be so we may rehearse." Marsha said as she pulled out her phone which was buzzing from an incoming text.

"But-."

"If we have to we'll sneak around and lie again." Kaoru said as he draped an arm around Marsha as she answered the text and slid it back into her pocket.

"Fine." Most of them said while Maggie and Hikaru gave the two a look.

"If you make her uncomfortable I'll castrate you with a rusted, dull butter knife." Maggie threatened.

"Treat him well, or I'll never speak to you again." Hikaru said to Marsha.

"Alright." The two said with a shrug as they got up.

"Oh we're going out for some rehearsal right now so Maggie, Haruhi…find another way home." Marsha said as the pair scampered out the door and to her car.

Marsha didn't even wait for either of them to get a seatbelt before taking off out of the parking lot. After five minutes they were at least ten miles from the school.

"How did you not get pulled over?" Kaoru asked as he basically cowered in the passenger seat.

"Because I'm amazing." She said.

After another half hour they pulled up outside of an old loft that belonged to the guy who ran the bar. He didn't know that Kaoru was there but he let Marsha use it as a place of free and open thinking. Using her key she entered the loft and they tossed their bag and shoes by the door. Now the loft had a large open area the second you walked in with instruments along the left wall and a piano in the farthest left corner. It had giant windows to the right where a wall should've been allowing you to look out on the street.

Kaoru watched as Marsha being her usual giddy self walked into the room and began to do simple ballet moves as he went over to the piano to warm up on his own.

"So why did you cut me off before I could tell them I sing now." He asked as he warmed up his fingers on the keys.

"Because," she said as she did a slow turn and bend, "you're not ready to tell anyone until you've written a song of your own that you're proud of."

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"Everything and nothing, I think it'd be better for you if you could write your own song before you tell everyone else you can sing." She said as she did a scorpion.

"You know your really good at that." He said as his hands began to dance across the keys of their own accord, occasionally hitting sour notes that he wouldn't go back to later.

"At what?" she asked as she stood legs far apart and her body leaning to its left while her arms were in a semi circle.

"Dancing." He said.

"I'm not that good." She said as she did what was known as a plie.

He rolled his eyes and lost himself in thought as his hands began to dance over the keyboard. Marsha continued to dance but suddenly she paused and he looked at her strangely until she started moving a little faster to something he wasn't sure yet. That's when he remembered that he was playing the piano and that the tune was a little more upbeat which is why she was dancing faster and a little differently than before. He got a great idea in his head and opened his mouth,

_Oh, o-oh_

_Oh, o-oh_

_O-oh._

This caused her to stop moving and look at him and he decided to make this fun for him so he got up and continued acapella style. Making his way over to her he sang,

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday (yeah)_

_I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "  
I say_

She was rolling her eyes as his nutty antics. He offered her his hand and she took it. He spun her and continued,

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

She smiled at him as he went on adlibbing,

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

They were face to face and he glanced at it before coming up with his next lyric,

_Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
_

She couldn't help but start laughing embarrassed way and he gave her a look that made her laugh harder,

_Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

She rolled her eyes and turned away from him only for him to move around her and force her to walk backwards as he continued,

_Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say_

He grabbed her waist and picked her up and spun in slow circles still singing as she let her hands off his shoulders and put them in the air skyward as he sang,

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
_  
She brought her arms back down placing her hands on his shoulders as he began to walk her to the piano.

_The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

He set her down on the piano and went over to the bench and began to play the keys that had started the whole thing,

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_Yeah_

Marsha clapped her hands as she kicked her legs and he mock-bowed. Jumping off the piano she gave him a hug and stepped back doing small jumps and talking really fast and excitedly,

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!"

"Marsha."

"Yes?"

"Breath and calm down." Kaoru said as he held her still.

She did as he suggested and when he let go he found himself in a bone crushing hug,

"Kaoru! You just came up with your own song!" she said.

"What?" he asked before realizing, oh yeah…he did.

"I'll wait for it to actually register." She said.

The second it registered in his head a wide smile spread across his face and she hugged him again.

"I-what-I-." he was looking for words but gave up after not completing a coherent sentence.

"Kaoru, you did it! You finally made your own song." She said.

His shocked face broke into a grin and he couldn't help but feel elated. Grabbing her around the waist he began to swing her in a circle her legs flying with them. She was laughing when he stopped and set her down. By now his arms were around her waist and her arms around his neck. They had stopped laughing but were still smiling as they stared at each other. Without thinking the two began to lean in to each other…when the buzzing of a phone interrupted them.

Pulling apart both pulled out their phones and Marsha answered hers.

"Marsha speaking."

Words were jumbled on the other end and she sighed,

"Yeah I'll be there in about…forty minutes? I'm a little tied up right now." She said looking at Kaoru.

"Thanks so much. Bye." She said and hung up.

"We gotta go." She explained as she ran to grab her things and slide on her shoe.

"Alright…but what's up?"

"You remember my dogs' right?"

"Trouble again."

"Something like that." She explained.

The Next Day

Marsha had dropped him off and barely waved goodbye when she left. He brushed it off as serious trouble and wouldn't press her about it. She entered the school the next day and was surprisingly wearing a long sleeved black dress with knee high black boots. Her hair was down in waves and she had some bags under her eyes.

"You alright?" he asked as she sat down and put her head on her desk.

"I'm just tired, don't worry about it."

He let her be considering she fell asleep on the desk. The rest of the day went by rather slowly and Marsha got sleep every chance she could get. By the time the day was over she was wide awake and cheerful. She left the three others to go talk with her cousin about something.

Arriving at the club room they saw Maggie was sitting there in black skinny jeans, black cropped t-shirt, and three inch heeled ankle boots.

"Where's Marsha?" Kaoru asked.

"She had to leave early." Maggie explained simply.

"Why?"

"There was an emergency at work. Apparently someone had to cancel on a waiting job and she needed her shift covered." Maggie said.

"When'd she leave?"

"Like…thirty minutes ago?"

"She was in class thirty minutes ago." Haruhi said.

"No she told you she was coming to talk to me right? Yeah she lied and sent me a text about what was going on." Maggie said as her phone buzzed.

"And this is probably her again. Hello?" she said eyes closed while smirking.

"Speaking." She said same expression as before when her eyes suddenly snapped open.

"What?" she yelled into the phone alerting everyone.

"Of course...I'll be right there." Maggie scrambled to her feet and began gathering up her things.

"What's wrong?" Honey asked as Maggie ran to the door.

"It's Marsha."

"What happened?" Kaoru asked turning around abruptly.

"She was just in a car accident!"


	18. Chapter 18

What happened next would later be described as a blur of emotions and actions as they rushed to the hospital. Getting to the parking lot Maggie jumped out long before the car stopped and ran inside. When the car finally stopped and the rest piled out they found Maggie standing at the front desk. She was gripping the table, possibly the only thing keeping her up, as she demanded the receptionists where her cousin was.

"Ma'am, ma'am you need to calm down."

"To hell I will! Don't tell me to be calm! I'll be calm when you tell me where my cousin is!" she yelled.

"I'll get right on it. What's her name again?"

"Marsha. Her name is Marsha Booth."

The receptionist clacked on the computer for a few minutes before looking back up at them.

"Ms. Booth arrived ten minutes ago and was rushed into the ER on the second floor for surgery."

Kaoru felt like his heart stopped beating at the word "surgery". It was harder to breath and his legs began to shake a bit as his fists were clenched so tightly his knuckles began turning white.

"Kaoru! Snap out of it." His brother said grabbing his shoulder to lead him after the others.

Although his feet were moving his brain seemed to have shut down.

Marsha.

Surgery.

Marsha.

Surgery.

Marsha was in surgery.

His head kept repeating that to him. So much so that he didn't know where his feet were taking him and he was barely aware when he was forced to sit in a chair. He didn't know how much time flew by before a man came through the double doors.

He wore green scrubs and his gloves…had blood on them.

"Family of Marsha Booth." He called.

"I'm her cousin." Maggie said as they all stood.

"Marsha somehow escaped the crash without any broken bones but…there seems to be some internally bleeding and its filling one of her lungs."

The world froze over again.

"We're doing everything we can and we should be able to drain the blood from the lung, but there is a chance that it will fail." He said.

"How much of a chance?" Maggie asked.

"It's a very-."

"How much?" she repeated this time more angrily.

"Twenty-five percent."

"Tw-twenty-five?" Haruhi choked.

"I know it seems like a large percentage but-."

"Go away." Maggie said in a low voice.

"Ma'am?"

"I said go away! Go back and do your job!" she said raising her voice and her hand apparently ready to claw the guy.

Mori stepped forth and grabbed the wrist and wrapped another arm around her waist to pull her back while Kyouya talked to the doctor. Everyone collapsed back on the chairs in the waiting room. Tamaki was rocking himself back and forth in the fettle position. Honey sat clutching Usa-chan with Mori on his left who sat with an arm around Maggie whose left elbow rested on her knee her forehead resting in her hand.

Hikaru gripped Haruhi's hand as she kept herself from crying. Kaoru sat alone, expressionless, emotionless, looking like nothing but an empty shell. An hour passed and Maggie stood up.

"I've got to make some phone calls."

Mori and Haruhi shifted in their seats to get up and go with her.

"Alone."

The two readjusted themselves as she walked down the hall and disappeared.

Five more minutes pass. The area is quite. No one's moved since Maggie left and no one seems to want to.

"You…you don't really think she'll die do you?"

Everyone turned to Honey. The only one brave enough to voice what everyone was thinking.

"Course not…I mean its Marsha. She wouldn't die that easily…right?" Hikaru asked.

"She's strong willed." Kyouya mentioned.

"She's also very stubborn, like when she first met the twins." Haruhi said quietly.

_"I'm sorry miss did we startle you?" _

_"Yes as a matter of fact you did." _

_"Well we apologize how can we ever make it up to you?" _

_"Yeah, you can start by not invading my personal space."_

"I think a better description of her stubbornness would be when we asked her to join the club." Hikaru corrected.

"_Do we have a deal?" _

"_You want me to join a club where I'd mindlessly flirt with people and for what to get the sense that I'm pretty? Popular? No thanks. If I wanted to do that I wouldn't have left at home." _

_"I broke the lamp Mag. It's my responsibility not yours. I'll pay off the debt but it'll take some time." _

"_Or you could just join the club." _

"_No way in hell." _

"I suppose your right." Haruhi said.

"What about her first day as a host?" Honey asked.

"That was the day of our Grecian Theme right?" Tamaki asked joining in the conversation.

_Turning their backs they went to go tease Tamaki when her scream erupted from here mouth along with a loud smack to follow. Turning back around they saw Marsha was on her feet the guy had a red mark and she looked ready to cry._

"_Marsha." Kaoru said as they walked back over they could hear the other hosts and hostess coming up…Maggie faster than others and still behind the twins._

_Marsha must not have been thinking clearly because she walk/ran to the twins and grabbed Kaoru around the neck. She was shaking but not crying…this was her when she was scared? Kaoru put his arms around her and began to make comforting circles on her back. Maggie walked by without even stopping to talk to her cousin._

"_Yeah you better run!" Maggie called after the boy now at the door. "And NEVER come back."_

_Turning back around she saw the host clubs guests staring at her._

"_What? He touched her ass." She said._

"I think that had to do with more of Maggie's fighting spirit than hers." Mori pointed out.

"So? Knowing your own weakness is a sign of strength."

"If you want a memory of her strength remember the failed attempt of getting Mori and Maggie together?" Hikaru asked.

_Marsha was being circled by two of the gang members with a lustful look in their eyes._

"_I'll give you the ass if I get the rack." One of them snarled crudely. _

"_It'd be my pleasure." _

"_You son of a bitch." Marsha yelled as she jammed the pole foreword and back into their guts before bringing the pole around in a 360 motion slamming them both into a wall. As they shook off the dizziness she pushed her hair back from her face. "Sorry but this is my ass and my rack's not for sale." _

_As their fight proceeded everyone else watched in aww from a safe distance away and behind a dumpster._

"_And to think…we thought Marsha was the nice one." Tamaki said. _

"Yeah…that would've been pretty cool if it had been under different circumstances." Haruhi said in remembrance.

"Remember the first time we saw her perform?" Kyouya asked.

Everyone nodded as her voice filled their heads as she sang.

"What about when she rescued you Kaoru? Do you remember that?" Honey asked.

"Vaguely."

_Hikaru watched her dive over the edge and heard her hit the water before remembering his own predicament and went back to freeing himself from the two men. Eventually hitting the right pressure points on them he got up and ran to the edge but couldn't find either his brother or the girl. Running to the small path that went down the side he came to the end to find the hosts and their customers were there. _

"_Hikaru where are they?" _

"_I don't know. Kaoru fell off the cliff and Marsha went after him." _

"_They need help." He said. _

"_Marsha was a life guard back in the states she'll get him to shore." _

"_But he's too heavy for her." _

"_And if we go out we'll only make it worse." Maggie said. _

"_How could we make it worse?" _

"_We could succeed in drowning one, if not both, of them." _

_That stopped Hikaru and they waited till the pair was close enough before Hikaru dragged his brother on land and the girls grabbed Marsha so that she wouldn't fall over as she coughed. Everyone crowded around Hikaru and Kaoru. Hikaru was looking down at his little brother. The boy wasn't moving let alone breathing and Hikaru was in a frenzy. _

"_Move." _

_Moving Hikaru over she leaned over Koaru and began to perform CPR. She began by fisting her hands beneath his ribs and pressing three times in rhythmatic order of 1, 2, 3. She did that but nothing happened. Tilting his head up and opening his mouth she covered his nose and breathed air into his lungs before pressing again. _

_Kaoru reacted coughing up water and than breathing in air on his own and sat up though his breathing was still labored. His throat and nostrils burned and he continued coughing. A cool chest was pressed against his back as he continued to have trouble breathing. The calm breathing of the person helped his hard, ragged breath. Once he gained full control over it he leaned back into the person and his head met Marsha's shoulder. _

_If it hadn't been for the obvious boobs pressed to his back he would've guessed it was Hikaru. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The club was clearing the guests to go back to their fun where they'd join them in a bit with news on whether to leave or stay. _

"_You okay Kao?"_

"I remember when she hooked me and Haruhi up." Hikaru said with a smile as he looked down at his girlfriend.

"_Woudlyougooutonadatewithme?" _

"_Uh…Hikaru?" _

"_Would you go out on a date with me?" he asked again. _

"_Uh…er…can I think about it?" _

"_You need to think about it? You can't say Yes or No?" _

"_Well I'm sorry if I-." _

"_No I'm sorry for asking you."_

"_You idiot! What the hell did you do?" _

"_I…I did something stupid." He admitted. _

"_We noticed. What did you say?" _

"_She wanted time to think and I thought if I gave her time she'd just reject me." _

"_Well you're not going to be able to apologize unless we find her." _

"_No don't bother I think I know where she is. _

"Yeah, Kaoru what is something you remember?"

"The first time she came to hang out at our house." He said getting into the conversation thinking of it as a way to distract him.

"_Like this!"_

"_No! You'll-!" _

"_It's pretty good." _

"_To bad we're covered in it." _

"_Who knew you were into gardening." He chuckled. _

"_What's that supposed to mean?" she retorted. _

"_Never really pictured you as the type." _

"_There's a type?" _

"_Yeah…like quiet and peaceful." _

"_I can be quiet and peaceful." _

"_You really like nature don't you?" _

"_I grew up in a small suburb next to the city. Closest thing to nature I saw was road kill and the occasional tree." _

"_I'll be Romeo if you're Juliet." _

"_Do doth proclaim he likes me?" she joked. _

"_Aye."_

He didn't dare to talk about what else they'd done behind the scenes. Though he technically didn't promise not to tell he didn't feel right about it.

"Good to know that we've found something to do." Maggie said seeming to materialize out of no where.

"Well it keeps our minds off it…even if for a short while." Kaoru defended as he sunk back into his hollow like state.

She karate chopped his head knocking him out of it quickly.

"OW!"

"If you start acting like your having an out of body experience I'll do it again. I know she might die if something goes wrong but you sitting out here looking like you doubt her will to live is insulting." She said glaring down at him.

He glared at her before adverting the glare elsewhere.

She was right, he couldn't lie about that. To call him out in front of their friends like that though…it had to cross some kind of line.

"I know it's not cool to call you out like this if that's what you're thinking, but does that really matter right now? Suck it up, act your age not your shoe size." She scowled.

He was ready to retort when a nurse walked over.

"Excuse me. You wouldn't happen to be Margaret Booth would you?" she asked.

"I am." She answered turning her attention away from the other teen.

Everyone leaned out of their chairs a bit, anticipating news about their friend.

"There's a woman at the front desk with a little girl asking for you." She said.

"Let her through she's with me." Maggie said. The nurse nodded her head and left coming back a few minutes later holding the hand of a toddler. She had an orangey blonde head of hair up in held back with a red head band and was less than three feet. She was wearing a long sleeved black shirt and a red plaid skirt and small black converse. The girl caught sight of Maggie and released the nurse's hand running to her. Maggie kneeled down to be on eye level as the two embraced briefly. Pulling back the girl looked up at her and opened her lips to speak.

"Auntie, whewe's mommy!" the girl said.

"Mommy...mommy had a little accident sweetie." Maggie said and the little girl began crying.

Pulling her into her chest she looked up at them. Everyone was staring back at her and she shook her head at them.

Now was not the time for them to ask questions about this.


	19. Chapter 19

After another two hours the small girl eventually cried herself to sleep and they started giving Maggie the third degree.

"Who is she?"

"How do you know her?"

"What is she doing here?"

"Where are her parents?"

Maggie sat and waited for them to shut up. The toddler cradled in her arms. Once they were done asking she spoke up,

"Her name is Kisha and that's all I'm willing to say until Marsha wakes up."

The tone of her voice told them if they tried, tomorrow something important might be missing. Another half hour passed before the surgeon from before came out. His scrubs were now splattered with blood and he had beads of sweat resting on his forehead.

"Ah, there you are." He said just spotting them as they stood up.

"Do you have good news?" Maggie asked in a pleasant voice none of them had ever heard.

"She's going to make it through." He said.

A wave of relief washed over everyone's face at that.

"But…it appears someone messed up in the report they gave me." He said.

"Messed up how?" Kyouya asked.

"It turns out that she fractured two ribs and sustained a serious head wound." He said.

"So that's why her lung was filling with blood." Maggie said as she adjusted her grip on the toddler.

"Yes, but as I said before she'll be just fine, right now they're setting her up in room 204." He said and then excused himself.

They rushed down to the room and opened the door. Inside on the white bed was who they were looking for…but it didn't look like her either.

A bandage had been wrapped around her head. Needles, tubes, and wires stuck out of her arms. Bruises and lacerations covered what skin they could see. They filed into the room so that they would crowd the door and surrounded the bed. Maggie and Haruhi each took a hand in their own as the room was silent. The quiet was broken by a small coughing noise that people do when they want your attention. Turning around they found a doctor standing in it Maggie recognized him quickly.

"Dr. Takigawa." She greeted.

"Maggie, I see Kisha's here too. Good thing she's asleep." He said as he reached up and ruffled the child's hair.

"You're her presiding doctor than?" she asked.

"I am. I came in to let you know we're putting her in a drug induced coma."

"Do you really need to do something that extreme?" Kyouya asked since he had more expertise in the field than the rest of the club.

"If she were to wake up the first thing she'd try to do was leave, whether she had the ability or not."

"And you want her to heal properly." Maggie said as it dawned on her.

"Yes."

"Thank you doctor." She said.

The man nodded and left the room. They hung around the room for another hour before the girl, Kisha the doctor called her, woke up. Seeing Marsha she jumped up and yelled,

"Mommy!"

Trying to get out of Maggie's grip to get to Marsha, Maggie had to say.

"No sweetie, mommy's resting." She said.

"But…but you said mommy was huwt." She said confused.

"I did, but the doctors are trying to make her better."

"So they towd hew ta west?"

"That's right, and if you wake her up while she's resting then she won't get better faster." Maggie said with patience that had never been displayed before.

"Okay, Aunt Maggie." She said.

"That's my good girl." Maggie praised.

The girl giggled and looked around the room to see six strangers and family.

"Aunt Hawuhi!" she said running to grab Haruhi's leg.

The guys were quiet and stunned. Who was this child?

"Hi Kisha." Haruhi said as she ran a hand through the long hair.

"You'we hewe to see Mommy too, wight?" she asked.

"Yeah I was."

"That's good Mommy says its good fow sick people when the ones who wove them suwwound them." She babbled on looking up at Haruhi.

"I'm sure she did." Haruhi said with a smile.

The boys all stared at Haruhi. So she knew who this kid was? When they thought about it when Kisha ran in Haruhi didn't ask any questions but kept silent. She definitely knew something.

"We'll answer your questions, all your questions, but only after she wakes up." Maggie said as Haruhi entertained the toddler.

The boys conceded seeing as they knew both young women were stubborn mules when it came to each others privacy. They stuck around for a few more hours. Maggie and Haruhi waited until it was down to them and the twins before leaving with the child. Hikaru finally told Kaoru he was going to wait in the car leaving him alone with her.

All Kaoru had really done since laying eyes on her was stare. Watch as she breathed through a tube, the monitors beep, the IV drip. Run his eyes over the tubes and monitor cables till he could probably trace their patterns by heart. Not once though did he look at her face. He couldn't bring himself to do it. He was too scared of what he might see.

For all he very well knew her face was horribly damaged beyond repair or gone entirely. He also knew it could just be a little black and blue. One thing he did know though was that her eyes wouldn't be open. That they wouldn't look at him and tell him without telling him, that everything was going to be okay.

It would either way but at that moment to him. It was not okay, he was not okay. Nothing about this was okay!

A knock broke him from his thoughts and he turned to see Maggie standing in the door.

"Hospital called and said you were still here." She explained entering the room.

"Are you here to throw me out?" he asked smartly not caring if she would beat the snot out of him.

"No I will not "throw you out" as you so elegantly put it. I'm here to talk to you and then put you in a car to go home." She said.

"What is there to talk about?"

"Doctor Takigawa told me when she'll be coming out of her coma." She said.

"When?" he asked jumping for the information.

"Sometime during the third-years exams." She explained.

"That's next week." He said excitedly.

"I know. Problem is, if she wakes up and I'm in an exam I won't be able to get to her." she said.

"So she'll be alone…"

"Not if I give the hospital your number." She said.

He looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Are…are you possessed?"

"I'm thinking about my cousin." She said.

Kaoru nodded his head in understanding. Maggie's only sweet spot that they knew about was for her cousin.

"Okay so what's the catch?" he asked.

"No catch. I just want to know that when she wakes up someone will be by her side until everyone can get here." She explained.

Kaoru looked over at his friend and back at Maggie.

"I'll do it."

"Awesome." Maggie said offering a hand.

Kaoru took it but before he could shake found himself thrown over her shoulder.

"H-Hey, what the heck are you doing?"

"I said after we'd talk I was putting you in a car did I not?" she asked.

"I thought you meant walk me out and watch me get in one!"

"When have I done anything like that?" she asked as she carried him out of the hospital.


	20. Chapter 20

**Yeah there's really no excuse for the hiatus so if you're still here, here's chapter 18. **

Six days had passed since the accident. Maggie was remaining tight-lipped about Kisha, so was Haruhi. The third-years had begun taking their exams two days ago. The second and first years were in the midst of studies; their exams would be held the following week.

Class 1-A had just started an English review when Kaoru was called out of class. He was informed that the hospital had called the school asking for Maggie but since was in the middle of exams it was to be deferred to him. Remembering what Maggie had told him he went back into the classroom to grab his bag, ignoring the teacher when she yelled at him.

The hospital had called to say that Marsha was showing signs of waking in the next few hours. Sending a text to all club members he found himself in the family limo on his way to the hospital in minutes.

Once he'd arrived he inhaled deeply. While everyone else had gone to see her he had chosen to stay away. There was something…something that hurt him when he saw her like that.

Going to room 204 he found the door closed. Taking a deep breath he prepared himself for the worst. Taking the knob he thrust the door open. Only to be greeted by a wide array of flowers, balloons, and stuffed animals.

He could feel Tamaki's essence radiating from the gifts.

"Tamaki, you creepy bastard."

Somewhere a blonde haired purple eyed idiot sneezed.

Kaoru glanced over at the bed and felt weight slide from his shoulders. The machines that had a week ago been attached to most of her were gone. So were many of the bruises and scrapes that once covered her skin. The only machines left were the IV and the heart monitor.

Other than the thin bandage wrapped around her head you'd only think that she was sleeping. He gave a soft, sad smile before looking at all the gifts. Feeling that it would be far to overwhelming for the girl and that Tamaki didn't need more brain damage he chose a few things from the bunch to stay and sent the rest to others in the hospital.

Once done he pulled a chair up to the bed side and pulled out a book.

"Hunger Games, lets see what you're really about."

Two hours later he was deep into the book. Katniss had just been-Marsha groaned. He felt himself drop the book and looked over at her. She moved around, stretching her fingers a bit.

Finally she opened her eyes and began looking around. Catching sight of him she tried to turn her head but hissed and coughed.

"Hold on."

Kaoru went to the door and called for the nurse. In a whirlwind of motion he was pushed into the hall and for fifteen to twenty minutes he found himself waiting. Finally allowed back into the room he found her sipping water with an unhappy look on her face.

"Hey." He greeted.

She flicked her eyes at him and removed the cup.

"Hey."

Her voice came out like a croak.

"How do you feel?" he asked and she gave him a soft glare.

"How do you feel? That's all you got for me?" she coughed a bit before taking another sip.

He couldn't help but crack a grin at her.

"I haven't exactly had a friend get in a car wreck…" He stopped himself, how was he supposed to say the rest.

"Fair enough I guess. Well my body feels numb. My joints ache from a lack of movement and I'm starving."

He couldn't help but grin at that.

"Well when you get discharged there'll be a party no doubt."

"I guess. How long have I been out."

"Uh…almost a week."

"A week?" she asked panicked.

"Calm down. Everything's fine, the school's going to let you decide when to take the exams and Maggie's been taking care of…" He didn't know how to continue the sentence.

"Taking care of what?" she prodded.

"Uh…"

Suddenly the door flew open scaring the two occupants.

"Oh thank god!" Maggie yelled as she ran up and pushed Kaoru away from the bed.

Marsha smiled happily reaching up and hugging her cousin as the rest of the Host Club boys came in through the door.

"Oh my lovely da-."

Tamaki was now curled up in the corner with blood spilling from his nose.

"Thank goodness you're okay." Hikaru said.

"Hey Hikaru, where's Haruhi?" Marsha asked.

"Uh…" Maggie began as the door opened again.

"Sorry we're late."

Marsha's eyes widened in surprise as Haruhi appeared with Kisha sleeping on her hip.

"Oh…" she said looking at Maggie than at everyone, "oh!"

"Yeah." Haruhi said as she handed the sleeping toddler over.

"So…what do they know?" she asked.

"We were told to wait for you to wake up." Kyouya enlightened.

"But she did call you Mommy." Honey stated.

"Oh…well yeah. Kisha's my daughter." She clarified.

"What? We will find the perpetrator of this vile act!" Tamaki declared.

Something in Marsha's eyes showed that she was starting to break down, like when the

"Tamaki, you are cruising for a bruising." Maggie warned getting up.

"Vile act? My daughter is not a vile act!" Marsha yelled at Tamaki.

"But she must've been. Why would Marsha ever willingly do that deed?"

Kaoru could see Marsha holding her child closer and closer as she began to fall into herself.

"Tamaki, you should-."

"Love, hormones, I don't know I could get you a list of reasons for someone to have sex." Maggie argued cutting Kaoru off.

"But not one that results in a child. Who could be so unresponsible?"

Marsha's head was entirely down, Maggie looked ready to commit murder.

"Tamaki, stop!"

"But what kind of monster would take part in this?"

"It was a monster! It was a vile act!" Marsha yelled.

The room got really quiet after that. No one moved, no one spoke. What could they say? Marsha squirmed a little adjusting the grip on her daughter.

"Maggie, take her somewhere else."

Maggie didn't question taking the child and promptly leaving the room. It was quiet until she got back.

"She's resting in Dr. Takigawa's office."

Marsha nodded as she bent her legs to curl in closer. Kaoru saw this and placing his hand on hers made the opening,

"Marsha…what happened?"

"I-."

"We don't like to discuss it." Maggie cut off immediately.

"Maggie."

"Marsha, you really don't have to." She insisted. 

"Maggie!" she snapped, effectively shutting the girl up.

"You have to stop this, I'm starting to agree with the therapist that's how bad this is."

Maggie didn't look pleased about this but said nothing.

"So I'll start at the beginning," she said running a hand through her daughter's hair, "It was a little over two years ago at Maggie's Sweet 16."

_Flash Back_

"_Mags, be careful!" Marsha shrieked pulling the girl away from the edge of the street as a car whizzed by. _

_They were in a downtown district somewhere. Streetlights lit the sidewalk, most flickering as they walked by. The buildings appeared decrepit and vacant of all life. _

"_Rewax Marsha. *Hic* I'm just twying to have a wittle fun." A severely drunk Maggie hiccupped. _

"_You're trying to get yourself killed. What were you thinking? Getting wasted tonight!" Kelly admonished. _

_Interrupt_

"Kelly?" Hikaru asked.

"My best friend." She told them with a sad look on her face.

"How come we-?"

"You'll find out." Maggie quickly spat out.

_Flashback_

"_I wash thinking about having fun." Maggie slurred._

_Rolling her eyes Marsha slung an arm around Maggie's waist and her right arm over her shoulders. Kelly did the same on the opposite side. Turning down a road and taking what they assumed to be a shortcut. No one saw the guy coming down the other way._

_Next Day_

_She opened her eyes the next day staring up at a bright blue sky. She wondered why, until she felt the pain in her lower half and the memories flooded back. She shook trying to keep her sobs in but found that she couldn't and that she was screaming for Maggie or Kelly._

_As she cried Maggie awoke, hung over and hallucinatory. Her arm radiated pain, than she remembered last night. _

"_Marsha!" _

_She attempted to push herself up but found her arm was dislocated. She groaned as she rolled onto the other, than to her feet. Walking became her next challenge, she must have done something weird to her leg the night before. Before she knew it she had reached her cousin and fallen to her knees. Marsha looked at her cousin, misery in her eyes and not a single stitch on her body. More memories came back to Maggie, she remembered why her head hurt. _

"_Maggie." Marsha sobbed. _

_Maggie's head and limbs radiated pain, but she needed to get Marsha out of here. _

"_Marsha," she grunted in pain, "I need you to get up. Think you can do that for me?" _

_Still crying she nodded her head. It took her a few times but slowly she got up wincing from the pain. In that time she managed to worm the jacket off her body. Draping it over her cousin she winced before collecting her broken arm in the other. _

"_Come on…we gotta go." She said. _

_Still shedding tears Marsha stood with Maggie and they began walking out. They were walking past the garbage can when Marsha saw the legs. She screamed and collapsed, Maggie didn't know what to do. So her knees buckled next to her cousin who she pulled close as she looked at Kelly's body. _

_End_

The Host Club members stared at the two girls. Both had their heads bent to shield their eyes. Tamaki opened his mouth to speak; Mori quickly grabbed him and left the room with Honey.

"I better make sure he doesn't die." Kyouya stated getting up and following.

This left the twins and the girls in the room. Maggie spoke next,

"I'm…going to go see what the doctors know about your release."

"I'll go with you." Haruhi said.

"I'll come too." Hikaru stated.

Suddenly it was just Kaoru and Marsha.

"Its amazing what happens when we all decide to share dark things." Marsha joked a bit.

"I guess, Mori's the best though. Saving Tamaki's butt before Maggie strung him up like a punching bag." Kaoru said.

She laughed at him; he smiled a little sadly as he looked at her. Forgive me.

"That's more isn't there?"

She looked at him and nodded.

"A story for another day?"

She shook her head.

"No, no it has to be now. I don't think I could do it another day." She confessed.

"Alright." He said taking her hand in his.

"But I think everyone needs to let it sink in."

She nodded in agreement. Silence blanketed the air between them as they waited. Thinking it was taking their three friends too long to get her release information. He rose to leave.

"Maybe I should go see-."

She gripped his hand.

"No…stay."

The corner of his lip turned up a bit.

"Course."

She scooted over to allow him to slide in next to her. He did so as she curled up into him. He put an arm around her comfortingly. Now was not the time to shoo her away.

The door opened and an argument was heard.

"She hates hospitals. You heard them say she was fine. I'm going to take her home." Maggie argued walking through the door.

"The doctor also said it would do her well to stay another night." Hikaru reminded.

"But Marsha's not going to willingly stay here." Haruhi pointed out.

"You're most certainly right I won't stay here one moment unless I'm under doctors orders."

"And even then she'll fight tooth and nail." Maggie said as she tossed a bag on the bed.

"Get changed and we'll be out of here."

Nodding she got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to change. Ten minutes later she wore a dress below a cardigan and sandals.

"Alright lets find the others and get out of here." Hikaru said taking Haruhi's hand.

"Uh, we can all go back to our place…I need to finish telling everyone about Kisha." Marsha said.

"Marsha-."

"Maggie, I need to do this." She said pushing her hair back.

Maggie stared at her cousin as if searching for something. Apparently she found it.

"Alright, lets go tell them how we got here."


End file.
